Beauty in the Eyes of Everyone
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Kris hasn't really thought much about her self. Most of the time she doesn't even consider her self a girl. Standing out is her biggest fear. But what happens when she gets a disturbing note from a certain blond host king. And that small bunny loving third year takes an interest in her.
1. watching you

Chapter 1: watching you

** This will be a hunnyxoc story. I've seen many stories with hunny. I've always wanted to read one where the girl is extremely taller then him. But I never found any. I found a lot with huge personality difference but not height. So I thought why not do my own. I apologies if any of this is ooc. **

Disclaimer : don't own ouran never will

I take a step closer to the obnoxious looking school. Who in there right mind would paint it pink? If it was a man they must have been walking on the wrong side of the street. If you know what I mean.

Seeing that it was my first day. I wasn't really sure where to go. It was so big and intimidating. But it was pink so that watered it down a bit. Many students past me by. I tried to keep my head low not to attract attention. Though that's pretty hard when your as tall as I am. 5'9 to me is pretty tall when your in a school full of Getty Japanese girls that have to look up to talk to you.

Of course I haven't talked to any of them yet but still. I'm tall for a girl in Japan or anywhere for that matter. I looked down to my schedule and sighed. I'm never going to find my classes. I'll have to talk to one of them eventually. I walked, looking down evading everyone's eyes. Until I bumped into someone.

" Oh I'm sorry." I said, barely over a whisper. The boy turned to me. I push my brown bangs out of one of my eyes to see him better. I raised an eye brow. Are boys usually this pretty and short? If so, then I'm going to have an even harder time then I thought.

"Oh, your ok" He said. Man, he has a high voice. " You're a new student here. But your not wearing a uniform." Of course I wasn't. I could afford one even if I did want one of thoughs yellow monstrosities. Besides with my broad shoulders, flat chest, and hip less figure. I would look like a cross dresser.

"Yeah, I'm new here. And I don't have a uniform. I'm kind of a scholar ship student." I said, he seemed to understand what I was referring to.

"So am I. I got here a couple weeks ago. I thought all scholar students got here at the same time?" he said.

" Well, I didn't know I qualified for it until about a week ago. Any way I had to pack. I came from America." I stated. It felt natural speaking to him. I wasn't at all nervous. Well as I was when I started.

" I could tell you weren't from around here. Your accent was different. What did you qualify for? Mine was just my grades."

" It's for sports. I do kendo." I say, a bit shy. Not many girls do kendo. Well that I know of and certainly not in America. " Yeah, I just put that on my application. I didn't think that would be something I would qualify for. It's a little over whelming being in a class with all thoughs guys."

He smiles. "No, I'm sure you'll do fine. Personally I didn't think a school like this had any kind of sport."

" Yeah, not to mention its pink." I say

He laughed. " Yeah and they have three libraries., but it's the loudest place in the school."

"Really?" I said. I sigh, rich kids.

"So where is your class? I know how confusing it was for me on the first day." He said as we started to walking down the hall.

"Oh, um my home room is 2A." I say, as we proceed on. We walked in silence because I couldn't think of anything else to say. I notice lots of girls looking at us. I looked down at my self. Did I really look that bad. I know I wasn't wearing the uniform. But I think what I had on was much better then the dress. Trust me I was saving there eyes. I had a light green sweater with a white v neck t-shirt underneath, some cargo pants and black sneakers. It was a bit big, but, I didn't like my clothes to close to my figure. Considering I don't have one.

The stares continued to come our way. So I finally asked. "Um, what's everyone staring at?"

He looked up and saw what I saw. Then sighed. " There probably starting another rumor up don't worry about it. If it isn't the host club then they have to gossip about something." He explained in such an exhausting tone. This must happen all the time then. So I dropped it.

Wait. " What's the host club?"

" Its stupid don't even waste your time with it." He said wryly.

I shrug. " Just curious." I stated

" Its just a bunch of air headed boys. Prancing around to make girls feel good about them selves."

Ah what. "They allow this type of thing in school." I said a bit disgusted

He looked confused until it looked like it hit him. " ah! No. NOT that kind of club."

"Oh. Well you talk like your in it or something." I joked trying to get off of the previous subject. He was silent. "ha-ha no way your in the club. But you talk so bad about it."

" It's a long story." He says with a sigh. I would have asked more because I was curious but we had reached our destination. " Well here you go. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way."

I smile. " Kris Carson. Where are you going to?"

He turned to leave. "1A so I guess that means you're my sempai." He said with a smile.

I tilt my head. Pushing my hair from my face. "I guess so. Bye Haruhi."

He waved. "Bye Carson-sempai."

I turned to the class room and walked inside. I felt nervous in the pit of my stomach once more. Everyone was already seated. Suddenly I wish I hadn't taken so much time to get here. Maybe I could but my head down and no one would call me to introduce my self. No, who was I kidding. I stuck out like a sore, well everything.

" Ah, Carson-san I was wondering when you would show. Seeing its your first day why don't you introduce your self." Dang it! " Come now don't be shy. There must be something you want to say about your self. Your quite tall I might say." yeah that's what everyone starts with. While I stood up there. They didn't seem to really care all that much. They just looked at my clothes. Which made me feel even more self conscious . I lifted my head. I push my hair out of my face.

The girls that didn't seem to be paying attention. Looked to her when they saw her face. Now they were interested

I take a gulp. "W-well my name is Kris Carson o-or Carson Kris as you say in Japan. I came on a scholar for sports mainly just kendo. I'm from America. Austin, Texas." I rubbed my arm and directed my attention to the floor trying to think of something else to say. What can I say? I'm really bad in front of crowds.

The teacher seemed to catch my discomfort. "Does anyone have any questions for Carson-san?" As soon as the teacher said this every females hand went up. Well I wasn't expecting that.

*Tamaki and kyouya*

"Does anyone have any questions for Carson-san?" Every females hand went up.

From all the excitement the greatest idea Tamaki ever had popped into his head. It was to good to Hold all to him self. Why not tell some one right now? "Kyouya did you see how many hands raised up for that fellow. If we had him, think of what would happen with the club!" he whispered excitedly

Kyouya sighed as he typed on his laptop. " You know nothing about this new student and you already want them to join our after school activities." Tamaki nodded.

" Just look at him." He said. They turned to look at the flustered student. Attempting to answer the girls questions. " So Carson-san would you join the host club? You're a cute boy if you move your hair." Kris lifted her brow.

"um, I'm not a-"

" Carson-san I heard a huge rumor. About you and haruhi-san. You two were getting quite friendly out in the hall way." Another girl called. Something seemed to click in Tamaki's head

" WHAT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled getting up from his seat.

" Souh, its to early in the morning for that. Be quiet." the teacher said

He whined but sat back down. " What has he been doing to my daughter." a dull atmosphere surfaced around him. People tried to scoot there desks away.

Kris blushed at the accusing girls. "No, no. he was just showing me to my classes. I didn't do any thing weird like your thinking." She dropped her head and mumbled something they couldn't hear.

" Alright questions were a bad idea Carson-san sit behind Ohtori-san." he pointed Kyouya out and she began walking back.

"Kyouya we must keep an eye on this new boy. He could figure out Haruhi's secret." Tamaki whispered, but not very quietly.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. " like you are right now." People were staring at him. He squealed and covered his mouth.

*Kris point of view*

As I went to my seat behind a boy with raven colored hair and glasses. The boy beside him was staring at me like I did something to him. It made me feel self conscious.

I sat down and averted my eyes form the strange blond. I don't know how this school year was going to go considering I was just mistaken for a boy. I was use to it though. I'll just wait and see how long it takes for them to figure out I'm a girl. If they ever find out. I sigh. I could still feel him staring at my back. I turned back and a paper landed on my desk. I glance at him furrowing my brow. He turned as if he did nothing. I opened the paper.

"I'm watching you." he looked back at me with a determined look. He put two fingers up to his eyes and pointed them to me.

I looked at the paper again and then back to him.

….what?

** Kay that's chapter one. review please.**


	2. cake for lunch!

Chapter 2: cake of lunch!

** Yeah favorites follows and reviews thank you! Please continue to do so. Tell me what you think. If I'm moving to fast to slow. I want to know. Keep reviewing it makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own never will**

Is it alright to be scared? Because I am. I don't remember the last time I was freaked out by another student. Since I got that letter. I couldn't really focus in class. Who in there right mind would want to 'watch me? Unless of course it's the other kind of watching. Though boy didn't seem very happy. I don't think its one of those famous Asian love confessions.

I sigh. This is great now someone doesn't like me on the first day. I wasn't trying to make any body hate me. I put my head down on the desk. My hair fell to the side out of my face. I could see the girl beside me staring. When she saw that I saw, she quickly turned away. With a blush on her cheeks. What was that? I guess I just make people feel uncomfortable.

" alright kids please remember your assignment is due in two weeks. If you leave any of the major 3 parts out I will take of 33%. Understand ." wait what assignment I didn't here anything? I was to busy thinking about the note.

"yes sensei." they said. I said nothing how will I do an assignment if I don't even know what they've been doing the past three weeks? What class is this anyway? I took out my schedule. I didn't want to look like the incompetent American that didn't even know what class there in.

All of my classes are all for one teacher besides study hall? Man I feel like I'm back in grade school. " You all understand that you will be working in groups of threes. Since you each will need to pick one major English novelist or writer. Got that." oh, that doesn't sound to hard. Ah wait, group projects? I hate thoughs most of the time you either do all the work or none at all. Plus I hate socializing with people.

"yes sensei." they called once again.

"all right dismissed." they began to pack there things. I felt like the odd ball. I have no partner. I sigh. I guess I'll just have to ask.

*Tamaki and kyouya*

Tamaki watched the boy as he went to walk up to the teacher. "do you think he understood my warning.?" he asked, he should no one could figure out his daughters secret. After all how would she be able to stay with the host family.

His raven haired friend stared over at him blankly. " if your asking me then. No I don't think he knows. Personally I think you just scared him. He seems shy already."

Tamaki raised his brow. " what do you mean of course he knows. I specifically told him I was going to be watching him."

Kyouya sighed. " yes Tamaki you did. But did you tell him why?" he went silent. " yes I thought so."

The blond then looked up to the newest member to ouran high school. He was talking to the teacher about something.

" oh yes I almost forgot. You don't have a group. There was an uneven amount of kids until you came here. How about you go to there group." he pointed to Tamaki and kyouya. The tall boy just seemed to pale at the fact.

"yes Tamaki I believe you only scared him."

*in Kris's mind*

Ah man I shouldn't have asked I should have just not have come at all. I could have just failed that would have been ok right? No, it wasn't. I just lied to my self. But they were the only group that had two people. I should have asked to do it by my self.

The ravened haired boy. Who I think was named ohtori didn't even spare a second glance after he looked at me. However the one who's name I still don't know stared at me. In the creepiest way possible. It wasn't a frown or happy he was just staring. It was like he was thinking really hard about something.

" Tamaki of you keep staring like that then. Our new partner will feel unwanted." no if he kept staring I think I'm going to hide in a corner.

I direct my head toward the ground. "um m-my name I Kris." I say trying to get ride of the stutter. Why was it so much easier talking to haruhi. It seemed like he was the only normal one at this school.

" kyouya ohtori." is all he said. I look up and glance to the now known boy Tamaki.

I didn't want any hard feelings so I did the only thing I could. I bow my head and apologize. "I'm not sure what I did but if makes you feel any better. I'm really sorry."

I waited for him to speak. He didn't say any thing and I looked up pushing my bangs back. I think his smiling at me with a huge blush is even worse then his intent staring.

"AWWWWW! ITS OK!" my eyes went wide. This boy is hugging me. I notice that he's about an inch or to taller then me. But I was more focused on the physical contact.

My face went red. " um." I'm not sure what I did but he forgave for the unknown reason that I guess I'll never know.

" Tamaki I think you cutting off his circulation" kyouya said, thank you.

He finally let go and stared at me once again. But this time with a smile. " why don't you come and have lunch with us I'm sure you don't know many people here!" he said excitedly. Wow huge personality change.

I thought for a moment. I don't know when I'm going to see haruhi. So why not? " okay." I whispered, which apparently is all he need to here. He dragged me down the hall and kyouya calmly walked after us. Ok I'd rather have had him stared at me intently then have all this touching.

*in the cafeteria with haruhi and twins*

"haruhi." the two gingers sang.

She sighed. " what." they put a hand on either side of her shoulder.

" why were you late today-" hikaru said

"we waited for you. But you didn't come." koaru finished

She rolls her eyes. "I was showing a new student to there class."

They looked at each other. "who?" they said together

"his name is Kris Carson. He a scholarship student and he didn't know where to go." she explained of course it wasn't any of there business. But they wouldn't leave her alone until she told them.

"haru-chan!' I high pitched voice yelled. The smaller boy landed on her back.

"honey- sempai will you get off my back." the boy ignored her

" I heard that you and a new boy are in forbidden love!"

"what!" they all yell excluding honey and mori. Because mori doesn't scream.

" yeah they were talking about the boy before we got here. I want to see him! right takashi?" he said

"ah" mori said

Suddenly the club saw there host king, and a boy dangling under his arm. He looked very sick and tired.

"tama-chan! You killed someone!" honey sempai yelled. Kyouya came in moments after him.

"hi Carson-sempai."haruhi said, everyone turned to her then back to the boy.

The twins raised there brows. " boss who is this?" hikaru said, in a distasteful tone. Kaoru nodded.

Tamaki showed a bright smile, and lifted the boy as if he was simba on pride rock. " this is Kris. Kyouya and I have a project and he is our partner."

" um will you put me down please?" he whispered. Tamaki set the boy down. They all stared as if he was a knew species. He looked over to haruhi, and smiled. She returned it.

" alright lets go eat." hikaru said, staring at the boy before he turned

"I'm starved" kaoru execrated, they took either side of her and dragged her away.

"you guys I have my own lunch." she yelled.

Tamaki started to yell at the twins and ran after them. While kyouya walked slowly after them.

*Kris honey and mori*

I looked around the room. It looked more like a five star restaurant then a school cafeteria. I sigh, rich people. I felt something tug my sleeve.

I look down. It was adorable boy. Why is a grade schooler in high school. Maybe he's one of thoughs super geniuses. " hi do you like usa-chan." he said with a giggle. This is the weirdest school I've ever been too.

I looked behind him. My eyes went wide it was one of the tallest boys I've ever seen. He looked like the quiet type though. I wonder if he thinks I'm a guy too? Probably does t no one else has said different. I might as well be a boy.

" hey whats your name!" the small blond asked. He walked closer.

I backed up a bit. " um its Kris Carson." its weird I don't feel that nervous. Considering he looks so small. "I'm a second year. " I add in.

He smiles widely. " oh so you're the boy in forbidden love with haruhi." I choke on my own air. " and I'm your sempai!" wait what is this. This kid is a third year there's no way.

I move my hair. " you're a third year?" I whisper. He nods excitedly.

" yeah me and takashi are both third years!" he giggled " isn't that right?" he asked the taller boy.

"ah." he said, wow deep voice.

" are you a scholar student?" he asked tilting his head "you arent wearing the uniform."

Why is he asking so many questions. " yeah for sports I do kendo."

"wow isn't that's cool. Takashi here is the captain! You must be really good."

"um thanks." I say complements aren't really a usual thing for me.

He walks closer and literally climbs me like a tree up to my shoulder. In this school there is no such thing as personal space. " wow your tall like takashi and Tamaki, k-chan." k-chan… I turn to his face. I wanted to tell him to get off but, he was staring his hassle eyes into mine. " do you like cake?" what is wrong with boy?

" um yeah I like it. Strawberry is my favorite." no one in my family likes it though. so for my birthday the eat cupcakes instead. He hugs my shoulder. It made me feel uncomfortable. I put my arms up to take him off, but he got off on his own. He jumped down in front of me and took my hand.

"I like you!" he said " you're my new friend" he said with a giggle. When he said this half the lunch room turned around. The boys just stared. The girls looked with interest. dang it boy be quiet! He dragged me forward. " lets eat cake for lunch!" he yelled excitedly. The taller boy followed after us.

I look back to him for help but he held his poker face. What have I gotten my self into

**Kay done. Review pretty please.**


	3. good lord

Chapter 3: good lord

**Thanks for putting favorites and follows on my story. Also to the ones that did review. It makes me feel like this isn't all that bad. I'm just going to get into it. **

**Disclaimer: …..nawwwww!**

I feel uncomfortable right now. Of course I feel that way all the time but, right now I have a legit reason. Number one: a small boy is hanging of my arm. Number two: two ginger haired twins. Who's names I still don't know are staring me down while holding onto haruhi. Number three: tamaki is yelling very loudly at the twins. Which is bringing even more attention to the table and me more importantly. That is something that I don't need. Ever.

Lastly kyouya is has a note book in his hand and he keeps side glancing at me under is shining glasses. I would put him first considering that is very creepy. But honey-sempai since I don't know his real name is eat his cake like a monster.

I could feel my eye twitch underneath my hair. The only one that wasn't making me feel extremely uncomfortable was mori-sempai. Though I still find him as a trader for not helping me with his smaller companion.

The cafeteria or dining room I should say was filled with kids with fancy foods. I wish it was like America where you can get free food. Mean while my bag has a soda and a honey bun. Now I don't want to eat it.

I sigh. Which caused the blond to look up to me with I cake covered face. " k-chan what's wrong? I thought you said you liked strawberry." he said as he tilted his head. The girls behind us were awing at him. Do they really stare that long just to see this? Of course they did. I'm going to stop asking questions

" Mitsukuni you have cake on your face." Wow he can talk and his voice is deep.

I raised my brow on what I saw next. Mori leaned over and wiped off his mouth with a neckerchief . Causing honey-sempai to giggle and a crowed of girls behind to go wild.

"Moe!" They screamed I slid away from them. Sinking further and further away.

" What's wrong with them?" I whisper. I just lied to myself the questions keep coming but, there aren't any answers.

"There's no point in asking that. I've been wondering the same thing since day one." haruhi says, looking over to me. He smiles.

"Yeah its crazy. One minute I'm sitting in class. Then these girls ask me if I'm in some sort love affair with you. Now I'm here and who knows what else they'll say. " I drop my head down. Rumors are usually something I avoid.

" Its ok." Haruhi says. " Like I said this morning these kids will do anything to entertainment them selves. Most of the time its to gossip about anyone they don't know. Until they find out the truth."

I smile. Haruhi was a nice guy. "Thanks." We had a quiet moment of understanding until I heard more whispers.

" Look at them even on there first day."

"I heard he came all the way to Japan to see haruhi."

" Its forbidden love."

We both sigh in unison. " So Kris do you like haruhi?" One ginger said. In a snappy tone. It seems as though these two don't like me. Or at least the one that always starts off there conversation with me. The other just seems to follow along. Or I could be wrong. I've never been good with people.

"Well sure I-I mean were friends, right?" I tried to talk up but there stares seemed to shrink me. Even though I was as big as I am.

They frowned at my answer. "So your gay then." My eyes went wide. So they do think I'm a boy. That means they think I'm-

I wave my hands. " Y-You misunderstand I-I'm not-" Before I could finish some thing jumped on my back.

"K-chan you left me. And you didn't eat your cake. You don't like me do you?" His eyes stared at me. With his arms around my neck. When did we get so close we just met.

" You'll have to excuse honey-sempai. He does that to people." Haruhi said

" I noticed" I mumbled

" He did it with you pretty quick though" He added.

" That's because I like you!" The blond exclaimed with a giggle. Oh yeah they accuse me of being gay. But jumping on peoples backs and screaming you like them isn't gay at all. That being if they think I'm a guy and I'm pretty sure they do.

Then came another being. " KRIS!" The dramatic boy called. " I have declared that you should join us in our club!" He grabs my shoulder with honey still on it. Why wont that boy leave me alone. Wait what club? My eyes went wide it all made since now.

" Haruhi this is the host club?" I asked

He sighed and nodded. "Sadly, yes."

" I wouldn't talk that way haruhi." Kyouya said in a warning tone. Like he knew something I didn't. He never told me why he joined since he doesn't like it.

" Boss we don't even know this guy." The left twin said with a frown.

" Yeah you just met him today in class." The right twin said. Copying his brothers movement.

I feel so loved. " Its fine I can't besides I have some stuff to do after school so yeah" I trailed off. After all did I really just want to bust in on a group that seemed perfectly fine with out me being here.

Honey sempai chimed in. " But there's no kendo practice today right takashi."

" Ah." Mori said.

" So why?" He finished. Dang it.

" I have some assignments that I have to catch up on since I stared so late. And the teacher at least wants me to know the basics of the classes before he gets into them." I rambled trying not to look at there faces it was hard with honey. Since he was the closest to the ground and was constantly trying to see my eyes.

" We could help you are after all are in our class. It is our duty as fellow student to help each other." Tamaki declared. His bright mood is making me feel even more guilty then I already am.

I rubbed my shoulder. " Thanks but I'm sure that the club would miss you since you look like the king or something." I mumbled.

It seemed as though the room had gotten brighter. " YOUR RIGHT IT IS MY JOB AS THE HOST KING TO MAKE THE LOVELY LADIES HAPPY." I almost had to block my eyes from him. He was so happy. If it only took that then it should be easy to keep him out of my hair. He was nice but I don't think I could deal with this kind of excitement all the time.

Then the bell rang. Thankfully. " GOOD BYE MY NEW FRIEND." The ecstatic blond yelled.

The twins and haruhi walked. Haruhi smiled but the twins walked pasted with out a word. I felt a small pain on the inside considering I had just met them and they don't like me. Kyouya stopped.

" I will get with you on the day of our assignment. Seeing tamaki didn't think enough to ask. I will be assuming we will do it at tamaki or my house." Wow he just insulted my home with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." I mumbled

He nodded then proceeded ahead. Mori an honey-sempai walked up behind me." K-chan I hope I see you again later. You'll keep sitting with us right?"

"Um sure." I didn't know if I was really welcome. He just dragged me over to sit with them. And seeing that they were part of this really 'awesome' club apparently they were well known around the school. I don't want to be dragged into that. It was a mistake to sit with them today. I looked up and mori nodded as he and honey-sempai walked away.

*time skip*

This was terrible. When haruhi said the library was the loudest part of the school I thought he was joking. Just to make conversation. This place is just somewhere to socialize for them and it sucks. The whole study hall period I heard nothing but chatter. I have absolutely no work done. I need a quiet place to study and learn this knew material the teacher gave me. Since I'm behind.

I tried all three libraries. Again I say three libraries. They were all filled with unnecessary talking. What is the point in the library if there not going to use it. I felt to uncomfortable to tell a librarian. I didn't want to be pointed out.

By the end of last period I had no work done. Now I was going to have to stay after and these kids still haven't gone home. I feel really sad now. What is wrong with them don't they have lives out side of school. I wish I could have spoke up or something g . I don't want to look like the stupid girl that got into an alit school only on her physical strength.

I guess I'll just have to find some where else to go.

I pick up my belongings and walked out looking down. Everywhere I went still seemed to be filled with people. To be honest I wondered why I even came to this school. I shook the thought off and kept on my journey.

Finally I found a room. It clearly said it was abandoned. " Music room three huh?" Why is there three of everything if they don't even use it correctly? I take a deep breath. What if there really was still people in here? What if they say its abandon just so people wont use it? Wait, that didn't even make any since.

So I took my chances and opened the door. What's the worst that could happen?

When I opened the door I was met with rose petals grazing my face I close my eyes. They smelled nice. " Welcome." I heard. I opened my eyes slowly.

I dropped my bag. " Aw what." I wined to my self.

"K-chan you came!" The familiar figure jumped me and I fell backwards toward the door. Tripping over my bag with honey-sempai landing on me. Regardless he sat on my stomach like it was the most normal thing in the world. No this isn't wrong at all. " I knew you would come!" he giggled and gave me a uncomfortable hug.

" Uh honey-sempai I don't think that's appropriate." Haruhi said. Thank you haruhi you are my only friend.

Then it was to late I saw yellow in the corner of my eye. " awwww!" the girls screamed. Is there really a need for that.

" What is honey doing with that boy?" One girl whispered, might I add not very quietly.

" And in front of the door to." another added with a gasped.

" Wait, I know who that is! That's haruhi's forbidden love! He's moved on so quickly. And on his first day!"

Good lord.

**Chapter done please oh please review. **


	4. girl

** THANKYO FOR THE FOLLOWS ,FAVORITES AND REVIEWS. I WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU THINK**

**disclaimer: wished I owned never will…..sadly**

There's no way to explain how I feel right now. I could say after the small incident. I am just at a blank. All I can do now is keep my head low and leave but a certain some one wont let me leave.

"oh k-chan sit with us!" Honey-sempai said, tugging my arm over to a table. I wanted to pull away I really did but the flower atmosphere was weakening my judgment. Or I'm just really bad at denying the boy anything. If this is how its going to be. I need an escape route and fast.

I sat down next to honey with takashi on his left. He giggled. " I was really hoping you would come. Now we can play with each other some more! Oh and have some more cake!" he was shining so bright I think I might go blind. Thought the girls seemed to enjoy it a lot. Why? I don't know. Who would make a club like this and why would you join.

"Tamaki stop crying and I'm not you daughter." Haruhi said. Of course I'm thinking that tamaki made the club but why would all these people join. From what I can tell kyouya is the most level headed of there little group. Then my thoughts stopped. Daughter? Was tamaki trying to take some fatherly roll of the club? He seemed to be the type to do that but why would he try to make haruhi a girl?

My thought was interrupted by honey. He grabbed my arm into a hug. " K-chan what's wrong? Your not talking." I want to counter him. When did I ever really talk and to him for that matter. Besides it was my first day how would he even know something was wrong.

One of the girls squealed making me turn my head and move my hair from my right eye so I could see. " Oh my god there so cute."

My eye twitched. What?

"Yeah but what about mori-sempai. Is honey just going to leave him for this boy?" I wanted to scream. I'm not in some sort of crazy drama where all these guys like this one girl and she has to choose. No, that's not happening.

I sigh and turned my head over to mori. He was always so quiet. If he didn't speak I wouldn't know he was there. Which is something I really wanted for my self.

Then one of the girls spoke up. " Um…" I don't think she knew my name.

"Kris" I finished in a whisper.

She blushed. "Um kris-san will you be joining the host club?" My mouth dropped what was I suppose to say. " Because we would all like to see you again. You seem interesting."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't want to say no and then they didn't like me. I already have a pair of those. " I don't think I'll be a part of the club but um.. I could come by once in a while.'

"Oh why?" a girl asked.

These people loved to ask questions. "Um I have kendo starting tomorrow and I need to catch up with everyone else in my class. I cant be in kendo if I have bad grades." I rambled. Why was it so hard talking to my own gender. Or human beings of that matter.

"Oh." they say sadly. I felt guilty. I raised my arms taking it free from honeys grasp.

"B-but I can come by again if you like. I want to get to know you all better. I don't have that many friends yet." I moved my hair from both of my eyes and smile at the girls. Trying to be friendly. I really do want friends it was hard enough whenever anybody finds out which gender I am. Then they either judge me, talk behind my back., or just leave all together.

They blush. "Ok kris-san!" They say with a giggle. I raised a brow was it really that serious? I've never seen a school or people like this.

"Yay k-chan! You'll keep coming to the club." Honey took my arm again. "This is great right takashi?"

"Ah." He said. I wonder if that's the only thing he says. He did talk to honey in the cafeteria but that was like three words. Hmmm….

*haruhi and twins.*

Haruhi looked over to her new sempai with honey and mori. He seemed shy but there was something off. He was so skittish and shy.

"Haruhi is that boy part of the club now?" A girl asked, they all turned to look at the burnet

" I heard about you and him. So he's moved on to someone else?"

"Wow such a player." They whisper to each other as if she wasn't here.

Haruhi dropped her head with a sigh. " Will this ever stop." She whined

"Haruhi" The twins sang. No it wouldn't. That's what the universe was saying

"Why are you guys over here shouldn't you be with your guests." She said. She was a bit irritated. It was the end of the day and she wanted to go home.

They put on a fake wounded face. "Oh haruhi I thought you liked us?"

"You guys are annoying." She stated blatantly, koaru covered his face.

"Koaru what's wrong?" Hikaru said, he brought his brother close.

" Do you like haruhi more then me?" Koaru said, as he puts his arms around his twin.

"No koaru I couldn't love anyone more." They brought there faces close enough until the girls screamed.

Haruhi sighed again. "Guys will you go back to your table."

The gingers stick out there tongues. "There to busy talking about the new boy. Why is he even here maybe he really is gay," They said. Eyeing the boy.

Haruhi snorted. "Like you two can talk."

'Hey!" they yelled

*Time skip*

Everyone was starting to leave I can't believe I stayed here that long and actually just talked to a bunch of people. It makes me feel like what I was saying was important. I liked it. Not just the usual staring. I was standing next to honey. He's been sticking to me like a permanent pink marker that you cant get off no matter how hard you try. Yes pink because that's the color he reminds me of. Like everything else in this school. But right now I was graced with my usual silence.

I walked back over to the table to pick up my bag. I should be leaving now. Its getting pretty late. " Man I got absolutely no work done." I mumbled.

"You ok?" I heard. It was haruhi. I haven't talked to him at all this whole time. I turned around he was holding a tea seat in his hands. I raised an eyebrow. Was it me or did he look more feminine. Hm, maybe it was just the tea seat.

" Yeah ." I looked down at it. It looked kind of heavy. There were a lot of dishes on top of it. They were all very pretty. Small pink flowers out lined in gold. Hey I might not like the color of the school doesn't mean I can appreciate nice things.

I looked to his arms. He didn't have any muscle. " Here I'll take that for you." I offered. But then my foot slipped on something on the floor. Of what looked like a banana peel? What? That doesn't even make any since. But regardless it made me go forward right into haruhi tea set and all. There was a loud clatter. All of it broke.

"Ow." Haruhi groaned. I looked down and quickly got off.

"Haruhi are you ok?" I asked I looked him over. The glass pieces were all over the floor around us. Tea was spilled on haruhi and my self. Her blue blazer was stained.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called. "ARE YOU OK?!"

I glanced over the whole group came over worried. " What happened." The twins looked over at me suspiciously. Ok I know I did do it but why is there so much hate between us.

"You guys it was an accident. Carson-sempai just slipped and here we are." Haruhi said trying to get up. I got up and offered my hand. He took it and we both stood.

Kyouyas glasses glinted at me. " So you were the cause of this? Now haruhi will have to pay and extra 800 yen. And you will have to pay for this antique china set." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"That china set was an antique set. Its been around for quite some time. And now that its broken well. We cant use it anymore." He stated as if the tea set didn't even matter.

"How much is it?" I whispered

"Just a little above what haruhi owes us." He stated. Wait haruhi owes them something is that why he's here. If that's why he's here what's going to happen to me? Wait a little? These people are rich. How much exactly is a little?

"Which is?" I asked nervously

"9 million yen." My heart just stopped. I can no longer function correctly. I'm gonna die on the streets because I'll have to sell my home. Which still wouldn't be enough.

"Come on kyouya he didn't mean it." Haruhi defended. He turned to tamaki. " isn't there something you can do?"

He smiled brightly. " Of course there is you can be part of the host club like I asked before. isn't that great!" My face paled. How will I be able to keep up with my school work, go to kendo and then come here.

"Boss why is should he apart of the club?" The gingers say. They grin evilly at me. " he could be our dog."

What.

"No he should be part of the club and sit with us, right takashi?" The blond turned to me.

"Ah." He answered

" Hikaru and koaru are just being meanies" He said. Hugging his bunny close. Oh so that's there names now I just have to figure out which one is which.

"Well I don't care I just want to get out of these clothes." Haruhi said.

The twins grin. " Can we come."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled

This was strange. Haruhi started walking toward the back with his bag. I felt really bad. While everyone was yelling. I walked toward the back as well. I had an extra shirt underneath. I could let him borrow.

As I pasted by kyouya looked my way then looked back. I shrugged it off.

* males of the host club*

"Tamakis a pervert" The twins sing

"I am not. I just don't trust you two back with her!"

"You just want to look at her your self." They accused.

"I do not! Haruhi is my daughter I would never do such a thing.!"

As they were yelling honey looked around. He had been so focused on the twins yelling that he forgot about kris. Where did he go. Haruhi was gone too.

"You guys where's k-chan and haru-chan ?" Honey asked.

They all looked around. " If you all weren't so oblivious you would have seen them both leave for the changing room." They all paled.

"Oh no what if he sees haruhi!" Tamaki yells.

They ran to the changing room as kyouya calmly walked behind them.

*Kris's point of view*

I feel really bad so I took of my under shirt walked over to where haruhi was I could see his feet. I wonder if I should just go in I mean he's a guys so what could I possibly see besides his chest and well…..

I opened up the curtain. " Haruhi I know its not much but-" I was silent. Was this haruhi. He had the face but no the body. My head turned to the side. There was a girl in front of me I could see it clear as day.

"What are you doing!" The girl demanded with a small blush.

I didn't answer. "Haruhi you're a girl?" It was weird to find this out. I felt kind of sad the one boy that I was starting to like turned out to be a girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tamaki said, he grabbed me by my shirt.

"You shouldn't be peeping." The twins said with a glare.

I was speech less this was a lot to take in.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF." He yelled.

Kyouya sighed. "I think this has gone far enough. I didn't think it would escalate so fast in one day." I raised my brow despite my present situation.

"What are you talking about kyou-chan?" Honey sempai asked.

"Kristal why don't you tell them." He said as he lifted his glasses.

My eyes when wide. How did he know my name. my full name I haven't used that in a long time. The twins looked up at me with tamaki still hold me up. " Wait your not telling us that he's a she are you?" they say.

Honey looked up at me in realization. " K-chan you're a-"

"Girl." I finished.. They didn't take as long as other people usually do. But for some reason. I think things have gotten so much more complicated.

**KAYYYYYY! that's done. I know tamaki was all mean and stuff at rhe end BUT he did do that in the episode where renge first showed up. When he thought those guys hurt haruhi. Anyways please review. I do like favorites and follows but I want to hear what you think!**


	5. The flusterd type

** OH YEAH! FAVORITS FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS OH MY! But seriously thanks you guys make me feel better. **

** Disclaimer: ….YES….just kidding…. **

As I walked down the street with the dimming street lights I thought about my first day at ouran. My shoulders hung low. I couldn't help but sigh at the stress that's been put on me. How could have everything have gone south so quickly. Now there's no way of me getting out of it.

I'll have to be part of the host club.

I rubbed my hair in frustration. "Ahhh!" I whined to my self.

I owe them 9 million yen for a Chinese antique set. Who knows how much that is in American dollars? I wish I knew. Why would you even use it if you know it was that important? Not to mention that I found out haruhi was a girl. I was a bit disappointed. She seemed so laid back and genuine. I guess she still is but she's not the gender I wanted her to be. That being said the way that they found out I was a girl was so out of place. Of course I didn't know exactly when or where I would have brought something like that up.

I looked to the night sky. I would have gotten home earlier but I needed to go to the store. Now all the streets were lifeless. People here seemed to go in early. Then something hit me. I hadn't thought about it when I was at the school being accused but if kyouya knew the whole time. Then why didn't he say anything? He saw me go to the back after her. There was only one explanation.

Kyouya was evil.

He let all of them accuse me. Tamaki practically mauled me. He said it him self . He didn't expect for it to escalate so quickly. Meaning the whole time he was just watching for his entertainment. From the beginning I couldn't tell what type of person he was. But now I have some idea. Does that mean he put the banana peel on the floor? That didn't even make any since.

The twins and Tamaki were so angry with me. Then they found out my gender that seemed to make them even more suspicious. They must really care about Haruhi and really hate me. There was a ping of sadness in the center of my chest.

I couldn't help but to let out another sigh. Today just seemed to be one of those days. Me being in this club will just cause more problems for them and my self. I looked down. Sadness began to swell up in side me.

This wouldn't have happened if I looked like a girl.

Then I remembered what honey said to me. When Kyouya revealed my true gender. After the fact that Tamaki tackled me to the wall. And all of Haruhi's awkward nakedness was over with. I was walking out of the gates and honey jumped on my back. " I knew you were to pretty to be a boy!" I could still hear his giggle in the back of my mind. What he said made my chest feel tight and my face to heat up. No one has ever told me that before. Besides my mom and dad. But that's besides the point. It made me feel better about the way I look at least a little.

I glanced up in front of me and saw the apartment complex. I wonder where haruhi lives? She's a commoner as they rich people say. She left before me so I don't know which way she went. The twins interrogated me like I was a criminal. Asking if I was gay or wanted any type of relation ship with haruhi now that they knew what gender I was.

When I got closer I saw of what looked like a women sitting next to the steps. She had long pretty red hair. And one of her high heels was in her hand. She was holding her ankle.

"umm excuse me are you ok?" I whispered I was hesitant to ask. Her head was in her hands. She seemed tired and didn't want to be bothered. .

She looked up at me and I raised my brow. Was it me or did this lady not look like a lady. Well she did but it seemed a bit off. She smiled. "Oh I'm ok I just tripped ." She pointed to the whole in the ground. I noticed her voice was a bit deeper then most women that I've seen. Though I had no right to talk. I sounded like a twelve year old boy stuck between the stages in puberty.

"Can you walk?" I asked looking at her ankle. It seemed to start swelling.

"Yes I can walk don't mind me. Okay?" She said with a laugh and a cheerful smile and waved me off. I stared at her unconvinced. She sighed. " no I can't. ." I hesitate

"I-I'll help you ."I offered my hand. She stared down at it the back to me. "Really its no trouble.' I whisper.

She took my hand. I put her arm over my shoulder and we walked at a slow pace up the stairs. " I haven't seen you here before. " She says in a curious tone.

"Yes well I moved here about four days ago. I was trying to get the paper work and everything for school. So Yeah." I said.

"Oh what school do you go to?" She asked. I still couldn't place what was off about this women. I didn't want to say she wasn't feminine because she was. In a way I just couldn't figure it out.

"I go to ouran." I answered. That seemed to interested the women.

"Really my daughter goes there." She said.

"Oh what's her name?" I think it was alright to talk to her. She seemed nice.

"You might know her she's a first year. Haruhi Fujioka" She said. I almost dropped the women. I was silent. "Do you know her?" Oh I know her. I didn't say anything. After everything that happen today. I don't know if I could take any more.

" I saw her a few times in the hall….." I evaded the women's eyes that's if she can even see them under my bangs.

"Oh how is my precious girl? She never tells me anything." She whined. She reminded of Tamaki.

"I'm not really sure I don't know her that well. Today was my first day and I'm a second year."

She sighs. "Oh well it fine."

As we reached her door she turned to me. "This was very nice of you. What's your name?"

"Its Kris. Kris Carson." I answered politely. She was nice even if there was something off about her. I still couldn't place that it was. "And your name is?"

She smiled. "Ranka." I stared at her that's a funny name for a lady. Wait, don't tell me. This is happening again isn't it? "You must have figured it out by now. I'm surprised you didn't see it in the beginning."

I gave a hesitant look. "Y-you're a man aren't you?"

He laughed. "Yep! And you're a girl." My eyes went wide. He knew most people don't ever figure it out right away. I felt a bit happy.

"Yeah, I am. H-how did you know?"

" I am a cross dresser I can tell these things." He waved to me and winked before he hopped to the door on his good leg. I stood there out side staring at the door. Today is the strangest day of my whole life.

*In Kris's home.*

I walked in side to see my aunt in front of the TV. My aunt has been living in Japan for ten years she moved out right after high school and came here. With all the money she saved up from working at the family bakery. " Hi aunt mina." I greeted but she seemed to be focus on the TV.

I sat next to her on the couch. "So um I went to school today." It was the obvious but I wanted her to ask me about it. She only mumbled something I couldn't understand. My aunt and I are on good terms. She's just a bit on the apathetic side. "I actually talked to people today." She nodded but didn't speak. Alright I'll just say it. "I owe 9 million dollars."

It was silent for a moment. I waited for her to respond. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Her face was blank. She then grabbed me by both of my shoulders. Brining my face as close to her's as possible. It was uncomfortable "What. Did. You. Do?" Her cold blue eyes stared at me.

" I went to a club but I didn't mean to. I just wanted to find somewhere to study. Then this boy tackled me making me sit with them. But I didn't want to. But it was kind of fun. Then they were leaving and a banana peel was on the floor. That was really weird and I tripped and fell on Haruhi. Who I thought was a boy but was actually a girl. Then Kyouya said that the china set in Haruhi's hands was 9 million dollars. Which I broke." She stared at me blankly. That was the most I've probably said all day. But aunt minas dull expression made me ramble more then needed.

" Kyouya…Ohtori?" She finally asked

I raised my brow. " Uh, yes." Out of everything I just said that's all she got out of it. Wait, I didn't say his last name. " Do you know him?"

She sat back. "He called here informing me on something I wasn't really listening. But he asked me to do something." She lifted he hands to my hair.

I paled. "And what is that?"

She blinked at me. "To cut your hair."

*Next Day*

I hate Kyouya. How did he even know my aunt was a hair dresser? How does he know anything about me period? I looked in the mirror of my room staring at my know showing face. I haven't actually looked at my face for a long time. Surprisingly I had no acne. I had light freckles that grazed my nose. I could finally see my hassle eyes. Even though I could see all this. I still couldn't help thinking I looked like a guy. I had sharp features and the hair cut didn't help that. Though it looked nice it seemed to enhance those focal points.

My bangs were now cut to the left side of my face just below my eyebrow. I played with it in the mirror. I've never been so self conscious about my face.

"Hey Kris are you come out or what?" My mono toned aunt called.

"Yes coming."

I waved good bye to her and she nodded. Our relationship now that I think about it is really awkward.

When I walked out side to lock the door I saw a familiar blue blazer. " Carson-sempai?"

Aw man.

*School*

Haruhi and I decided to walk together . It was a silent agreement but I didn't want to leave things as they were. The school gates were in view and who knows if I was ever going to be able to say this" So ah Haruhi I'm really sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to see you. Plus if I did see you I thought you know…"I trailed off with a slight blush. Yesterday I had never gotten around to apologizing because of all of the anger and hostility.

She smiled. "Its ok I thought the same thing about you. Also I'm really sorry about Tamaki and every one they were out of line."

I sighed. "Yeah that's a day I certainly wont forget." We smiled at each other in understanding.

"Haruhi!" The twins sang. They same on either side of the girl with arms around her shoulders. They stared at me in question.

I glanced to the sided I didn't want to be hated even more. Haruhi seemed to see this. " you guys don't be mean to Carson-sempai. She didn't mean it. And she already apologized." they looked away. I could tell the one on the left moved faster then the right. "Besides you should say sorry to. Isn't the host club suppose to treat girls nicely."

I took a deep breath. " I want to start over with you all. I didn't mean to cause any type of trouble. Yesterday I just wanted to find somewhere to study. Also I don't like Haruhi in the way you guys think." Not anymore I didn't add that. It would cause more trouble.

They glanced over to me. Which seemed to perk me up. The one on the right spoke first. "I'm Koaru-"

Then the left. "and I'm Hikaru-"

"Hitachin." They said together

I gave a small smile. It was a start. We all walked into the school together everyone seemed to be staring. It still made me feel as uncomfortable as yesterday. But today I had friends. Or people that at least excepted my existence.

" They seem to be staring at you Carson-sempai." Haruhi said.

I touched my bangs. "Its my bangs isn't it. I know that this type of thing doesn't really suit me."

The twins looked at me. Then to each other. I shifted under there gaze. Before they could speak someone jumped me. "K-chan!" Arms grasped around my neck. I turned to the person. Honey sempai was about two inches from my face. "Wow K-chan. I cant see your face so clearly. Your pretty." I felt that feeling again in my chest.

The twins looked at my face. "Why K-chan" They mimicked. "Is that a blush we see?" They grin mischievously. My face felt hotter under there gaze. I looked to Haruhi for help but she seemed just as curious. My first friend here has already betrayed me. I looked to Mori but he was just as unhelpful as yesterday. And he's suppose to be my captain. I wonder how that's going to go.

I heard light whispers and awing. Then I heard a slight cough. We all turned it was Tamaki and Kyouya. I didn't dare look at either one. First because of Tamaki's random assault and Kyouya's stalker methods. He walked over to me quietly. I kept my eyes on the ground with Honey still on my back. I don't know why this boy was so touchy feely

"Um Kristal I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way that I acted toward you yesterday. A lady should never be treated that way. And for that I would like for you to except my deepest apology." He bowed his head and stretched out his hand. I looked around the girls around us looked in interest.

I hesitantly put out my hand into his. "I-its ok I know you all really care about Haruhi…. I don't want to get in the way of that."

I felt Honey squeezed my shoulders. "K-chan you cant get in the way because your part of the host club now. Right Taka-chan" He said in his light flowery tone.

"Right." He said with a light smile. that's the biggest facial change I've ever seen

"Plus you cant' leave you do owe us 9 million yen." Kyouya said with a calm smile. We all deadpanned.

"Way to ruin a nice mood Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi said with a dulled expression. I smiled.

"Thank you guys I-I guessed I'll be in your care until I finish off my debt." They returned my smile.

But then honey-sempai got way to close to my space bubble. He had already penetrated it. But now it was no longer able to reform. "yeah now K-chan can stay with me. You'll stay with me right?' his legs were around my arm and his nose was almost touching mine. My face started to warm up again. Not from him of course. I couldn't like him. It was just the close contact that was all. Yep that's it.

*twins point of view.*

Hikaru and Koaru stared for a moment with a blank expression. Before they turned into devious grins. They slide over to Kyouya. "We know what type of host Kris is."

Kyouya lifted his head from his notebook . "And what might that be?"

They looked at each other with a grin. "the flustered type."

And so are tale begins!

**So that's it I'm debating with my self whether to start with the dance episode or the physical exam. Can you guys tell me what you think. Being that Haruhi has been there for a couple weeks. I'm not sure which one. Please review and tell which one.**


	6. lets do this: part one

** Favorites, follows and reviews make my day better. I just want you all to know that. Ohand thank you uniquemangalover your suggestion made the story move forward. If anybody has anything else to say. Say it. Or may you forever hold your peace. Kay lez goooo!**

**Disclaimer: pff! YezZZZZZ…..NOPE!**

Today was the flower reception. I'm not really sure what you do but I guess you celebrate the cherry blossoms. Even I have to admit they are pretty. Currently I am sitting with Haruhi, honey, mori and two other girls.

Honey sempai had apparently over did his mixing. No one could tell him he over did. I wanted to but Mori stepped in. I could tell he was about to cry but the girls cheered him up. I guess cuteness solves everything. N-not that I think he's cute. I just…

To get my mind off of that fact. I turned back to Haruhi she was telling me about this ball they had a little while ago. "So Haruhi what happened then?" I whispered. Her gaze turned back to me.

She looked up." Well the twins said I would kiss the girl." My eyes went wide.

"And you went with it?" I asked, surely she wouldn't do it Haruhi was a rational person. Even if she owed a debt.

"Well Kyouya said that he would cut my debt by one third. Besides it was just suppose to be on the cheek. So I thought. Why not?" she said. Without our knowing. Honey, Mori and the two girls seemed to be silently listening to our not so secret conversation.

Wait suppose to? "So what happened?" My tone was filled with a bit of curiosity. Haruhi and I have gotten closer now that we lived next to each other. I'd like to think that were closer friends.

She sighed. "Well Tamaki started screaming and then he slipped and pushed me into the girl making me kiss her on the lips." I gasped.

"He says he tripped on a banana peel but I think he was just being clumsy." She answered in a tired tone. The banana peel. So it did get some one else. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Then something popped in my mind. "ah Haruhi." She turned. "At the party was that…uh you know you first….kiss?" I blushed as I trailed off.

"Yeah but its no big deal." She shrugged. I could never acted that way if that happened to me.

"Ah Kris-san?" The left girl called. I turned around. She looked down at my eyes. I titled my head. "Um have you had you first kiss yet?" My face went red once again. Why would these girls ask that. Know its such a simple question but I haven't even had my first boy friend yet. Not even thinking about a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww! So its true about what they say. You are the flustered type." The right girl said.

In the mist of my thought I raised my brow. When was I given a title? I glanced over to H. He seemed a bit to interested in this. I could tell his eyes were curious.

"Um no I haven't. I-I know that's lame. Seeing that I'm already sixteen and everything." I mumbled twisting my fingers around each other. God I really was lame. Such a child for getting worked up about this type of thing.

"No way! I think its cute how innocent you are!" The left girl cooed.

"Yes another reason why he complements Honey and Mori so well." The other said.

" Wha-wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Honey jumped over on me with his flowery air and all.

He giggled. "Your so cute!" he snuggled into me. Making my blush grow larger. The girls "Awed at us." I looked to haruhi and Mori for help but they stared. Haruhi with her brow raised and Mori with his solid face only with a hint of amusement.

This is my life now.

*time skip*

I sat under a tree after the club it was nice to just sit and forget all the troubles of my day. It would be nicer if Honey knew what personal space was.

I sigh. Suddenly Tamaki was beside me. He seemed to be sulking again. Probably Haruhi. "Um Tamaki?" He looked at me with a glum face. His attitude was brining down my happy me time.

"Kris." He whispered.

"Um yes?"

"Do you think that the twins have more time with Haruhi then I do? I mean its just a theory but I cant help but feel this way." He looked at me seriously.

I was right. It was about Haruhi. But what was I suppose to say? I mean it was pretty obvious that they had more time together. There all in the same class why wouldn't they? But as always Kyouya spoke first.

"Tamaki you just now realized that." He said with no sympathy at all.

That seemed to kill him even more. "According to my research Haruhi spends around nine hours with the twins. Where as club time is only a few. Meaning your time spent in her life is roughly 3 percent." Wow Kyouya is a total creeper. Of course I would never tell him that because I don't want more information about my self being spread around. That would be embarrassing.

Then Tamaki let out a scream right next to my face. Yeah that's what I want right now.

He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Haruhi, you can no longer hide that you are a girl. You need to go back to the way you were before. You leaning on girl friends. It all lies change right now!"

I picked my self up from off of the ground but kept my head down. I cant go back to anything because I've looked like this for as long as I can remember. There's no girl to go back to. I gripped the side of my pants.

Then the twins spoke up." Boss you don't have to rush things. Haruhi and Kris will both be found out. Physical exams are the day after tomorrow.

Physical exams?

I looked up at them. " Why do you have them at the school?" I asked

They all stared excluding Haruhi. Like I was going crazy. "You don't?" The twins asked.

Man I was put on the spot. I forgot that I'm from a completely different country. "W-well we do but there usually for people going out for sports. Doctor visits are mostly done by the parents not the school."

Everyone went silent. Then Haruhi spoke up. "Then…." She began, as she looked up at me. "That means they'll find out were girls."

I sighed. "Yeah." I guess that would be ok. But I still have a huge debt. How am I going to pay it off? Then again it would free up more time to practice kendo and my school work. I don't want to fall behind.

They looked at us both with shocked expressions. I glanced at Honey. I raised my brow. Instead of staring off at Haruhi like the others he was looking at me.

*next day*

I wonder what the club is going to do about Haruhi. I mean no one can stop a school annual event if its necessary. I walked into the door I wasn't late but everyone was just standing around. I glanced at Tamaki he was sitting in a chair staring off into space with a happy gazed look.

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey said.

"Yeah well he's kind creeping me out." Hikaru said. At least I think it was him. From the times I've seen them. I think Hikaru was the more sharp tongued and Koaru just followed along. Or was it the other way around. I don't know.

Suddenly Tamaki got up. Making back up. "Are you jealous Hikaru." So I was right. "I've seen the ending to this anime." What? What anime? I looked around the room just to make sure that Tamaki didn't put around some creepy cameras. I glanced down and met with honeys eyes. I blushed and turned away quickly. He giggled. Times like these where I wish I still had my bangs. "Haruhi and I are obviously the main characters."

"Then what are we?" The twins asked

Tamaki pointed at us. "You all are the homosexual side cast." My eye twitched. "So please don't cross this line." Wait this is tile how is that even possible?

And homosexual? "Uh, Tamaki I'm a girl." I stated. They all turned to me. The twins looked to each other then back at me with a mischievous smile. Despite the rude insult. They grabbed either side of my waist making me blush.

"Yes Tamaki. Kris is a girl. That means that she could just take Haruhi away. She being in the homosexual cast." My eyes went wide. I don't like Haruhi like that anymore.

"NO!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing from the twins grasp. This club loves touching. "You wouldn't do that to daddy would you?" he stared at me. It made me want to run away.

"Ah no?" Kyouya gave me a look in the corner of my eye. It sounds more like a question then an answer.

"Besides boss you don't get it." The twins said.

"If word get out Haru-chan." He started, then looked at me. "And K-chan wont be in the club anymore. But I think if they start wearing girl clothes they would look even cuter then they are now. "honey sempai stared at me with a wide flowery smile.

I looked up finding the ceiling as a more interesting subject. He needs to stop calling me something like that. It doesn't suit me. If I dress like a girl I would look like a transvestite. Well more then I do now. I shook my head. Honey was talking about both of us. He just being nice that's all.

I so zoned out. I didn't notice Haruhi talking to the club. "Haruhi we will keep you being a girl a secret. No one will ever know!" He yelled. My face fell a little they really care about her. That's fine and all but…"You have to stay our beloved princess.!" He yelled. I guess I'm the prince then. I sigh and felt a tug on my blazer.

Honey was looking directly into my eyes. I stepped back a bit. "Don't worry K-chan you'll be able to stay here with me. I don't want any boys finding out that you're a girl. They might take you away." he giggled. If my face wasn't red before it is now. He took my hand into his. "I want to play with you some more."

All I could do was repeat the same phrase in my mind over and over. "that all he means. He's just trying to be friendly." I said this to my self until my face regained it regular color. I saw Kyouya looking at this little scene and writing something down I his note book.

*Mori's point of view.*

The tall raven haired boy looked down to his older cousin. He could see very clearly that the blond had a high interest in the bigger girl. He giggled every time he got a blush out of her. Mori wasn't stupid he knew that Mitsukuni had developed a crush on the younger host member. He had no objections. Kris was very focus in kendo. It was the exact opposite of what you would see in the host club. But Mori wouldn't come to conclusion. He would just have to see what would happen between the two.

*time skip*

Kris looked at the title on the board. 'operation save Haruhi and Kris's gender.'

"Listen up men at the physical exam wait for my orders and form position A." Tamaki commanded.

They really do care about Haruhi. I glanced at the said girl. She seemed to be thinking very hard. Maybe she can finally see how important she is to these guys. " I got it." She says. "You guys are worried if they find out I'm a girl I can't be in the host club and therefore can't pay off my debt." My eye twitched. Is this really all she can see? I shook m head, and I thought she got here on her brains. Haruhi is so dense.

I heard the twins whispering to Tamaki not very quietly. He got up and yelled. "Are you saying you hate being a host. Do you hate this club!?"

I looked at the questioned girl. "Honestly yes." she answered bluntly.

I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't think she hated the club but….

Tamaki sat in the corner looking very emo. Then something seemed to have brought him up. He turns quickly and looks at me. I glanced to the side trying to avoid his gaze. What ever he's planning I don't think I want to know about it. He strides over to me. Then taking both my shoulders on his hands. "do you hate the club too?" His eyes seemed to be penetrating my very soul. Now I really wish I had my bangs. I really hate you Kyouya.

"Um…no?" I answered or questioned my self really. He smiled brightly ignoring that tiny factor. He swings me around to face the burnet. "You see Haruhi Kris doesn't hate it. " Tamaki pointed at her. Tamaki this touching needs to stop. The whole club really. Speaking of I looked down. Honey seemed really happy with something. The flowery air around him. He smiled at me. I turned away quickly pushing down the red that tried to take over my cheeks. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Of course it has nothing to do with Honey….maybe I'm getting sick that's all. yeah

"Look you guys aren't bad but if they find out there's really nothing. Kris or I can do about it." She said.

"Boss nothing seems to be motivating her." Koaru said. I'm sure it was him….maybe. I took a step away from Tamaki which didn't seem to bother him. I went to go stand next to Mori. Who seemed to be thinking pretty hard. "Fancy tuna." he said

I looked up at his face. "What?" I asked. But I was ignored.

Tamaki seemed to form an evil look on his face. "Oh, that's right you didn't get to try any last episode's party."

Again what show are we on? If anything it should be called ouran hosting club or the host club or something. The twins begin to rant about the fancy tuna. As well as the whole host club. I just stood back as they talked about how poor she was. I'm kind of insulted considering I live in the same apartment complex. But I'm not telling them that. Who knows what would happen.

As they spoke Haruhi's expression began to change. A smile began to form on my lips. I shook my head. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" that one for the host club.

*next day*

As I walked into the school. I was a bit nervous. How would the host club stop the school from finding out Haruhi and I were girls? Would there plan work? If not then what would the students think when they saw who I really am. Would everyone leave me alone again. I looked to my black uniform shoes.

"Kris!" Tamaki yelled. Coming up behind me. I turned around. This was a bit unusual. Tamaki didn't really talk to me one on one unless he was in one of his moods. And even then it was always Kyouya. I looked behind him to see if Mr. stalker was coming. We haven't really talked since the project and we ended up doing it at a library.

He put a arm around my shoulder. "Are you ready for our plan my daughter?" Daughter? I thought that was only for Haruhi.

"Y-yeah I guess. I mean were trying to save Haruhi." I answered facing straight ahead as we pasted staring students. I tried not to look at them. I've given up on not getting so much attention. When your with Tamaki that's what your going to get.

I looked him in the face. He smiled and was about to answer me but then frown. I turned around completely as he stopped in front of me. He looked down as he grabbed both my shoulders. "Kris." He said in a lower voice.

"Y-yes?" I answered

He looked me in the eyes with a determined demeanor. "You're a girl too." He stated.

I raised my brow. I know that. He knew that so why say anything? "Yeah?"

"Then you should know were trying to save you to. We can't let our princess's be taken away. Your part of our family." He said with a confident smile.

My eyes went wide. We stared at each other for a minute. But as quickly as it came. His personality changed back to his dramatic ways. "It is my duty after all. I am the host king!" He said. With a hand on his chest and the other in the air.

Before it would annoy me but right now it brought a smile to my face. "lets do this."

**That part one tell what you think. If yah care….please 0-0**


	7. ahpart two

**THANK YOU! You guys are nice to me. Thanks for the follows favorites and reviews **

**Disclaimer:….nope…**

What is this?

I stared at the large clusters of students, nurses, and doctors. This is a pretty extravagant physical exam. If we had one at our school it would be done in the gym.

"Tamaki, is it always like this?" I didn't receive a reply. I turned my head to look to the blond. "  
Tam…aki?" He was gone. I was sure that he was right next to me when we were walking down here. Then it dawned on me. This must be the plan that they were talking about.

I took in a nervous gulp of air. There was a queasy feeling in my stomach. Would it work? I shook my head. It had to. I stepped into the very large room. Then I suddenly heard whispers around me.

"Oh, I wonder how tall he is?" a girl whispered to the girl next to her.

She nodded. " I've seen him in his kendo uniform. He's very well built."

" They say he's the flustered type. Don't you think its cute?" The girls giggled to them selves.

At that moment I knew exactly who they were talking about. Me. Even if I still have no idea where that title came from. I sighed, walking quickly away from the giggling group of girls. I wonder where I'm suppose to go. I glanced to the side and saw Haruhi being by a nurse. I gave her a small smile and she wryly returned it.

I turned around to see Mori and Honey dressed as doctors? What? Is this a part of the plan?

Then a girl spoke. "Why are Mori and Honey dressed as doctors?" I already asked that. Well, in my head. The duo turned to me. I was about to speak but they put fingers up to there mouths shushing me. Oh, this is bad.

Haruhi came up behind me and sighed. "There so obvious." Yeah, who would believe that Honey was a doctor? Mori maybe but Honey didn't look the part. Of course I cant really tell if his body is developed…..

My face turned red in the middle of my thought. Stop it! Bad brain! Don't think about your friends like that.

I turned to Haruhi. "S-so what are they doing?" She shrugged.

Then Kyouya came in. " I've got those to as back up in case anything should happen to go wrong." I paled a bit. I thought of all the possible things that could go badly. What if some one sees me change, then what?!

But Haruhi seemed completely fine. She would be. She was bribed by tuna. "But why are they dressed like doctors?" She asked

I nodded in agreement. Kyouya fixed his glasses. "There here to set the mood. Disguises make it feel like a real espionje mission." Haruhi and I deadpanned. Well, it seemed all my faith shouldn't go into Kyouya. I sighed and turned around to see a girl on a weight scale. With two nurses and a doctor.

"Wow Miss Shiromay you lost two whole kilograms since last year." The doctor said. The women clapped and the girl expressed her excitement.

"Its so good to here. I thought for sure I was heavier." She exclaimed. We stared stare at the light hearted scene taking place in front of us. It seemed like it was for show. Even though the girl did seem genuinely happy.

"Hey." The shorter burnet said. I turned to face her. "Don't you think its weird that all these doctors are so nice." I raised my brow. Was your doctor mean to you Haruhi?

Well I get what she's saying I guess. It seemed a bit staged. " It does look a little off." I whispered. Kyouya turned to us.

"This is sponsored by our school chairmen." He said. I furrowed my brow. Who's the chairmen? Now that I think about it. I don't even know what his name is. "Yes, it maybe a school but it is still a business. Therefore he wants to keep the students happy. Most of the students here come from prominent families. So they have there own private doctors at home."

I glanced over at him. He seemed like he was speaking from experience. Wait, that's probably why I don't know who the chairmen is. I'm not important enough.

I looked down. "Hey, K-chan." Honey whispered not very quietly. Regardless I turned around. He lifted his glasses and winked. "Don't worry we'll save you." I turned around quickly. It was a bit rude but if he saw my face then we would have problems. I heard a short giggle. I glanced in the corner of my eye. He seemed fine. I didn't hurt his feelings. Why does he do this? I mean it cant be fun seeing me blush all the time, can it?

I seemed to have zoned out again. I didn't notice Haruhi leaving . I started to follow after her but was bumped back. "Oh I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out. "I'm really clumsy some times. I-I was in thought." I apologized. He looked at me with a very wry expression. He turned around and mumbled something. I stood there for a minute. I sighed, looking around me. Kyouya was leaving as well. As Honey and Mori.

"Kris Carson?" A feminine voice said. I turned around. To see a nurse.

"Y-yeah." I answered

"I'm your nurse for this afternoon." She said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Well uh ok. Take care of me then." I still couldn't help but think about the man I bumped into. He looked like a doctor but nothing like what I've seen here. Hmmm…..

*Break*

We all seemed to meet up in the same area. Though as the nurse and I were walking through. There was a large crowd of girls in front of what looked like Hikaru and Kaoru. Yeah, that's them. There are no other ginger twins like them in this school. At least I don't think….

I walked over to Haruhi and Kyouya once again. Honey and Mori were there as well. The girls all had a blush on there faces. I raised my brow. What are they looking at? I glanced over to the twins. I almost screamed before I closed my mouth.

They were striping without the curtain. "Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said. Pretty sure that was him.

"Were not shy. We don't need a curtain." Kaoru said.

I couldn't find anywhere else to look. My eyes seemed to keep falling back onto there bare chests. I couldn't bring my self to lift my hand or turn away. All I know is that I was getting redder and redder by the second.

*Honey*

Honey saw that the twins were stripping and immediately thought of Kris. He looked up to the un moving girl gazing at the ginger haired twins. Her was blushing furiously while staring at the twins bodies. It was as if she was being controlled. Something in side him seemed to ting in annoyance as she stared at the boys. But it couldn't be Hika-chan or Kao-chan. They were his friends. It could never be K-chan he's found no reason to dislike her. In fact it was the exact opposite. But for some reason he couldn't help but to be aggravated.

Then something came to mind. "Taka-chan cover K-chans eyes!" Honey exclaimed.

Mori looked at his cousin for a moment then nodded. As he went and grabbed Kris from behind covering her eyes with is hand. Honey felt that annoying feeling go away. He smiled to him self. "Good!" he giggled while fixing his disguise.

*Kyouya's point of view*

Kyouya knew that there was something going on between the two behind him. It seemed like both were in denial. He could obviously see the side glances that Kris gives Honey. The blond would gaze at her until she looked his way. He seemed to like making her blush very often. Of course it had no concern of his. Kris was making profits with her shy personality. He heard many things about the trio. The two tall and one small. Yes, this would make a very good endorsement.

*Kris*

I'm not sure why Mori covered my face with his hand. Bringing me closer to his body but I felt very uncomfortable. Though I was grateful to him for doing so. I fell so childish. I cant even look at a boy with out a shirt on. it's the same as when there swimming isn't it?

I turned around slowly taking his hand from my face. "T-thank you Mori sempai." He nods. I felt something take hold of my arm. I saw Honey smile with his flowery air. Then Mori grabbed Haruhi pushing us both into separate rooms.

"Ah!" I yelped. I fell directly on the floor. Honey crouched down next to me.

"We'll keep you safe K-chan. We don't want you to leave. We like you to much. Even if it doesn't seem like it. "I looked at his eyes the entire time he was talking. It seemed like he wanted to say something else but just didn't. I couldn't figure it out.

I didn't have more time to think about it. Honey stepped out of the curtain. I sat on the floor closing my eyes. I wonder where Tamaki is?

As soon as the thought entered my head. I heard him. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I was curious as to what was going on. I crawled over to the curtain and pocked my head out side. My head dropped to the floor at this sight.

Your kidding me?

Tamaki was standing with his shirt half way open with a burnet wig on. " Is this really the plan? I Whined. Were doomed.

"That's Tamaki." A girl stated.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on ? Is he trying to be funny?"

I would laugh if my entire school life wasn't on the line here. But sadly it is. And its all in the hands of our beloved host king.

I sit on the floor out side of the curtain. I looked up to see Kaoru and Hikaru still shirtless and laughing like no tomorrow. I avoid looking at them directly.

"Hahahaah! He actually did it.!" Hikaru said.

"I told you they would recognize him." Kaoru said between laughter.

Oh, so this wasn't the plan. I glanced over at the embarrassed Tamaki. He threw down the wig and began to strangle Hikaru. Hmmm violence….

"You jerk! You said that there was no way that the girls would be able to tell it was me!" He yelled.

Hikaru was still laughing. "It was pay back for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." The twins began to up roar in laughter once again.

I sighed. "So it was all revenge." I looked at the ground and saw black shoes approaching me. I glanced up to see Kyouya

"Are you ready?" I tilted my head to the side. "I've set up a room for you and Haruhi together. In case anyone were to suspect anything." I looked over to Haruhi. She put her hand out for me to help me stand. "It the special boys clinic." He stated. Why would this school have one of those. Is there boys here with problems.

"It turns out that today all the doctors here are all on stand by from Kyouya hospitals." Hikaru said.

They both shrugged there shoulders. " Who would have thought." Wait Kyouya's family owns hospitals?

He smiled. "Well I had to get my revenge too. I don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise."

'I was right Kyouya is evil.' I nodded to my self in conclusion. I don't think I could do something mean to Tamaki. I mean he's kind of goofy but he doesn't mean any harm right? I glanced over to Tamaki. I almost choked on my own air.

Tamaki was disappear into mid air. "What?" I looked to Haruhi. She shook her head. I sighed

*special boys clinic*

Haruhi and I walked in silence to the clinic. She knocked on the door and she walked in first and I followed after her. The nurse turned to us with a smile . "Mr. Carson and Mr. Fujioka. I was a where of your situation. So if you mind can you two please disrobe over there?"

"Sure." Haruhi said. I followed after her but realized. I'm changing in front of Haruhi. Sure were both girls but I feel uncomfortable with people looking at my body. I took a deep breath. 'were both girls' I repeated to my self.

After all who would see us change?

*the boys*

"I'm telling the truth!" A girl cried. The boys turned around. Curiosity got the better of them. "One of the doctors grabbed my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified." The girl surrounding her gasped.

Kyouya looked down in thought. "I had a feeling this might happen."

Honey turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He continued. "A little early. When we were leaving a man in a lab coat bumped into Kris but he didn't seem to be one of our doctors."

"Shouldn't you have said something earlier?" The twins said.

"Well its no big deal. I'm sure that the security guard will catch him." he said.

"Tell me miss." A doctor said. "Do you happen to know where the pervert doctor was headed."

"Yes sir." The girl answered. "He ran off to the special boys clinic."

The host club turned to stone. "K-chan and Haru-chan are in there!" Honey yelled

"Lets go men!" Tamaki yelled

"RIGHT!" They yelled

*back to the clinic*

I turned to the opposite direction of Haruhi with myself facing the curtain. I started to undress. I stared at the floor. I was down to my black pants and my light blue Camseil. Suddenly I looked up to see the strange doctor from earlier in front of me. "Ah uh…" I started but the man grabbed my back and mouth. I blush. This old man is touching me!

"No its not what you think!" He whispered. Haruhi turned around.

"Hey uh what are you-"

"Haruhi! Kris!" I heard someone then suddenly a foot collides with the stranger in front of me. "STAR LIGHT KICK!" Wow anime much?

"One: good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said, as they submerged from no where.

"Two." Kyouya said. "More wealth then you can imagine." Where are they coming from?

"Three chivalry that will never be over looked." Mori said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished. Mori walked over to me picking up my jacket. Pitting it around my shoulders. I looked down realizing that I was half naked. With seven males. One making me blush more then normal.

Tamaki stepped forward. "That's what makes our host club." he yelled. Really?

"Were here! Watch out!" They yelled. I wonder did they rehearse this before hand? I looked at the physical scared man.

"Please don't hurt me spare my life." They stared him down.

"Um…" I whispered. "I-If you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

He glanced to me then back down. "I'm a doctor. I have a small clinic that I run the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru questioned.

"What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru said

"Unless you're a quack." They said. My eye twitched. These two are so mean to people. What do they expect the doctor to be named. Hello my name is super awesome invincible hero and I will be save your life this evening. Because I'm a doctor.

I didn't notice he was still speaking until I heard Tamaki speak. "Kyouya." He said in a serious tone. "Would you please bring a map of all the public schools in this area. I'd like to help this man find his daughter." I looked at him as he stared down at the pitiful man.

(A/N: I know I could have put Yabu's sad rant in about how he's an alcoholic and he has money issues but honestly I don't care.. He's a bad dad….and I'm kinda lazy.)

Kyouya seemed surprised but then smiled. "Whatever you say." I glanced to him then back to the blond.

Despite the situation. I smiled. 'Tamaki you really are a nice person.'

*time skip*

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked. As we stared at the man leave ouran.

"After all even if he does find his daughter theirs no guarantee that she'll want to see him." Kaoru said.

"Well then." Tamaki started. "That's just something he'll have to find out for him self." I saw Haruhi's demeanor change. I glanced back at him. He seemed to have caught me looking. I smiled. "Regardless of all that Tamaki, I think that was very kind." He broke into a bright smile.

I could tell it was coming I saw his arm twitch. I tried to run away but he grabbed me. "Oh, yes my daughter! that's what I want to see you should smile more. Your cute!" I felt his bare chest against my face. Making me blush.

"T-Tamaki let go!"

*honey*

There it was a again that feeling from before. I cant place what it is. I don't hate Tama-chan so what is it? He held his bunny close looking down. His cousin looked down to him. He noticed his change in attitude. Mori calmly walked over to Tamaki and Kris. He picked up her up just like he did Haruhi her first day.

"Mori sempai?" The dramatic blond questioned

He walked with a confused burnet in his arms placing her next to the sulking third year. He looked up and looked at the confused girl. He couldn't help but giggle. She was so cute.

*Kris*

What?

Haruhi sighed. "Guys can you leave?" They looked insulted.

"Haruhi are you still mad?! Your not considering quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked frantically

To my surprise Haruhi laughed. She turned to them and smiled. "Don't be stupid sempai." Kris and I have to finish our physical exam. As a male student of course."

They looked to me to see if I felt the same. I smiled. "Yep."

"Oh and I'm not doing it for food." She smiled. "I'm doing it to pay back my debt."

Then I saw something that I've never seen on Tamaki. It wasn't a sick embarrassed blush . It was one you get when you've heard something you like or someone you like. Of course that only my interpretation of it. I've never had feeling like that before so I wouldn't know.

Then Tamaki tackled Haruhi into a hug. Causing the twins to accuse him of being s pervert. I smiled there so lively.

Between all the commotion between Tamaki and the twins Honey climbed up my shoulder moving his lips to my ear. "K-chan now you really do get to stay here with me." He whispered, hugging into my neck.

I could feel my whole body heating up. "Ah….."

**I know how in the show honey knew about everyone elses feeling for haruhi. But I think it would be better if he was oblivious to his. Even if he know he likes her. He does know he "likes" her. Plus honey is really just a huggy type of person…anyway…REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	8. the forgotten one

**THANK YOU AND HERE! PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF…..**

DISCLAMIER: NOPE

Why is everyone crying?

I stood next to Haruhi as Kaoru and Hikaru preformed there incest act. I had seen Tamaki and Kaoru cry already. "How can they cry so easily?" I asked the burnet.

She sighed and looked at me. "Who knows. There up to there nonsense again." Then two girls jumped in front of the brotherly love.

"Haruhi you look so cute in your kimono." The right girl said.

"Almost like a girl." The other cooed. They both glanced at me then blushed.

"Kris you look very handsome." The right girl said. The other nodded in agreement. That's nice. Haruhi gets "cute" and I get "so handsome". Of course I'm already use to not being recognized as a girl so why should now be any different. I glanced at Haruhi. She was very cute though. Her sleeves covered her hands and she had a ribbon on the side of her head. I had an extension pony tail on the end of my hair that went over my shoulder. With a red ribbon and a dark blue kimono that had red printed flowers that faded at the end of the sleeve.

"Uh thanks." I rubbed my neck in a bashful manner.

"Haruhi you've booked another appointment." Kyouya said. "It seems you have a steady flow of customers lately. Keep up the good work."

I smile at her. "Good job Haruhi." She gives me a small smile. That was really nice of Kyouya.

"I'm not going to charge you interest like I usually do. So if you keep this up you'll be paid off in no time. All though the rental fees on that kimono are nothing to sneeze at." He smiled at us. Haruhi and I dead panned. I take it back Kyouya is still evil.

"As have you Kris." He said. I glanced up to him. "It seems the girls prefer you with Honey and Mori rather then by your self." He smiles as if he found another way to get money out of the girls. Which he did.

I sigh. "Yeah." That seemed to be happening lately. I find my self with Honey more and more everyday. Which is crazy because he's in a completely different year. I've come to realize that he's so bad but all that cake he eats makes me wonder where he puts it. And why isn't he fat.

"Kyouya." A girl said. "I cant get over how great you look in your kimono. Are you planning any more picture books of the host club?" What? They take pictures of us? When did that happen?

Kyouya looked over at the girls and smiled. "Unfortunately we don't have any planned presently ladies" Suddenly the twins creped up behind him.

"But doesn't the club get a lot of money-" Hikaru started

"From the sale of promotional items." Kaoru finished

Kyouya them took out random photos of us. I saw one of Honey on my back. I'm really going to have to set that straight….who am I kidding. When ever I look at his face I cant tell him anything.

"That's true but there all poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but armature camera shots. However if we want to make some real money. We would have to take money out of the school budget."

I sighed." Money grubber." I mumbled. He turned around and stared directly at me. I jumped and averted my eyes. To see Honey sempai walking over to us. Crying like everyone else.

"K-chan, Haru-chan I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." He started to cry.

"Uh-um Honey sempai where did you see it last." Of course that was a stupid question because the last place would be on your foot.

"Mitsukuni." Mori came up behind him and took up his foot. Putting the sandal on it. "I noticed you dropped it."

"Takashi!" He yelled giving his cousin a hug.

"Aw, how sweet." A girl said.

I sighed. Honey looked up at me and jumped into my arms. I had no choice but to catch him. Why is he hugging me Mori is the one that found the shoe? "Takashi found it K-chan." He brought his face closer to mine then necessary.

I blushed. "Yeah, good for you….." He giggled and jumped down. I tuned around to see Haruhi bump right into Kaoru. What is that?

"What is this?" Haruhi asked. The twins came up behind her.

"For your information its common for hosts to use eye drops." Kaoru explained

"No women alive can resisted a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added.

I can. Then I thought of Honey…..never mind. I shook my head I walked over to them. "When do you have time to put it on.?" I asked. Kaoru grinned at me putting an arm around my shoulder.

" That's a secret." I frowned a bit. I kind of wanted to know.

"It's cheating." Haruhi stated bluntly. Hikaru put an and around her.

"Don't be a party pooper."

"Oh here." Kaoru said. He placed a small box in both our hands.

I stared at it for a moment." What is it?"

"it's a sweet silly." Hikaru answered

Haruhi seemed a bit happy with her gift. "Is it for me?"

"That's cute." The twins said

Then two girls came over. "I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi."

"Well honestly I don't." She smiled. "But you know it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." The girls blushed and seemed to be mover. That's sweet I don't know what I would do without my mom.

I smiled. "That's nice." The girls turned to me on that statement. Man, got to stop doing that.

"You like sweets Kris?" A girl asked.

"O-Oh uh yeah I do actually." I averted my eyes over to Haruhi. She seemed to be listening to our conversation.

"I never seen you eat any even when your sitting with Honey and Mori." Another said.

"Well um I get use to them after a while and don't really want o eat them. Even though I really do like them. I see them all the time at my fathers bakery so its kind of the same here….I guess." That seemed to catch the attention of the twins.

"You never told us that-" Hikaru started.

"Your father owned a bakery." Kaoru finished

"Yeah its nothing big or fancy like you guys are use." I smiled. "Bur its fun making the little cakes and trees and sometimes the customers kids come in. and there so excited." I laughed a bit. "It makes you feel good about what your doing you know." I shifted my hair over.

The girls around me started to blush more. Then a certain small blond boy climbed up my arm. "That's cuts K-chan. You should have said so sooner. Now you and I can make cake together."

I blushed. "Uh yeah maybe…."

Kyouya writes something in his little notebook. The twins look at each other then to Honey and I. "Interesting." They say.

I gave them a questioning look. "What?"

They didn't say any thing after that which made me wonder. Then Tamaki jumped in and threw him self at Haruhi. While giving her about a million of those sweets.

"Very Honorable Haruhi take as many as you want."

"Let me guess the tears are fake aren't they." She said bluntly

"How could you Haruhi my tears are always genuine. Haruhi being able to cry with out the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host." I sigh. 'Only Tamaki.' I glanced out to the door. I saw a girl out there. I didn't recognize her as a customer. Maybe she's a new one. I looked back at Tamaki he was still talking about if he could get Haruhi to like him. I thought he said she was his daughter….

"Uh T-Tamaki there's someone over there…" I trailed off. They turned to the door.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest. "They suddenly appeared in front of the girl. How? I don't know. I need to stop asking questions about what goes on here.

"Why look from afar?" Kaoru asked.

"When you can come inside." Hikaru said.

Tamaki took out a rose." Stop that you two we must do this to a first time guest." But Tamaki contradicted himself and took the girls chin into his hand. " Please princess. I welcome you to the ouran host club." Uh Tamaki maybe this is a little much. I know how he is but maybe he should tone it down a bit.

"She's shy." I whisper. Suddenly the girl smacked the dramatic blond directly in the face. "Or not."

"No! Don't touch me your phony!" She yelled. What?

"What do mean I'm phony?"

"Just like I said your phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club. You shouldn't spread your love around like that you **stupid**. You're a dim witted **narcissted. **your **incompetent.** you're a **commenter**. Your **disgusting**." Um who is this girl and how can she make her words physically stab Tamaki. Tamaki fell back in slow motion.

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru said.

"One Man slow motion." Kaoru said.

Actually its already been done. "Matrix." I said. They turned there heads to me. "It's a movie." They nodded and turned back. When her fell the girl made I contact with Kyouya. Did she know him?

"Kyouya!" She yelled. I'll take that as a yes. She ran and jumped in Tamaki's back. I bent down. The whole time I didn't notice Honey still on my back. I must be getting used to him doing that. Maybe a little to much.

"Uh Tamaki?" I poked him the head

*After club.*

Kyouya is a prince and her fiancé. I raised my brow. There's no way.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hishikugi an I am transferring into first year class A tomorrow. We glanced to Tamaki sitting in his emo corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked

"Because mommy was keeping something from daddy." Kaoru said

"Whatever. Why does everyone keep on insisting that we are husband and wife." What's funny is that Kyouya being the wife suits him. I smiled a bit.

Renge came out of no where. "It was love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way that you were looking at those flowers and the way you were adoring that kitten." She held her face while she blushed. My eye twitched. Just who exactly is she talking about here. Kyouya wouldn't do either of those things

"Could you have the wrong person." Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." I added

"No way I would recognize my love anywhere!" she yelled. She started spitting nonsense here and there about how innocent and great Kyouya was and how he wouldn't ask for anything in return.

"Who is she talking about?" I whisper to Hauhii

"He looks like the star form the popular dating sim Uki-Doki-Memorial." She said. "You're my real life Ichigo Miobi!"

"Uki"

"Doki"

"OTAKU!"

"OTAKU!"

Mori seemed confused. I turned to him. "Mori sempai an otaku is someone obsessed with anime movies, games, shows, characters, and excreta." He looked at me and he nods.

"IVE NEVER SEEN ONE!"

I walked over to Kyouya. "Um." He glances to me. " Are you really engaged to her?"

"Well no it seems that this character looks like me and she therefore has proclaimed that I am that person."

"So your not her fiancé?" Tamaki asks. "She made it all up?"

"No I don't ever remember asking for her hand in marriage. " He pushes up his glasses. "Besides I've never even met the woman." Everyone sweat dropped. I sigh, he should have started with that.

Renge sat her self next to the raven haired boy." According to my research. Your in charge of managing the club. Is that right Kyouya?"She stared at him with absolute admiration it was almost blinding. I stood behind there couch between Haruhi and Honey sempai.

"That's right Kyou-chan is our director." He grabbed my hand. I looked down to him and he smiled with hid flowery air. I looked up with a blush but didn't pull away.

"That's perfect" She yelled. She does that a lot. "I've always wanted to wear the sand which board out side of the store.." What?

"We don't advertise were just a host club." The twins say

"I've made up my mind I'm going to be the manager of this host club."She declared. I sigh. She's not listening.

Tamaki dropped down behind the raven haired manager. "Um Kyouya-"

"Miss Hoshikugi is the daughter to a very important Ohtori client. So be polite and try not offend her alright." I frowned. 'Only Kyouya.'

*next day*

It seems that Tamaki has come to some sort of conclusion about the psychotic girl we face yesterday." alive thought a lot last night and maybe having a female manager wont be so bad." He's kidding right?

"Why do you say that?" The twins ask

"Well its fairly obvious isn't it. Renge has just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. With her the she can bring the female with in her." He glanced to me. "And Kris seeming her every day might bring out her more feminine nature." No…..

"Tamaki I don't think-"

"Kris you remember what I said before don't you?"

'You're a girl too'

"Y-yeah." The host group looked between the two in curiosity.

Bit then the twins grabbed her on either side. "There might be something we can help with."

My face went beet red."T-that's ok really." Note to self don't sit between the twins during meetings.

Honey seemed to be looking at the little scene with a small frown that quickly went away to a smile. What would he have to frown at. " I think K-chan is cute the way she is she doesn't need too change. Neither does Haru-chan." He said. "Right Takashi."

My blush couldn't physically get any hotter but I felt like I was dropped in a volcano. Then Renge opened the door. "Hey everyone you'll be happy to know that your new manager has baked you all some cookies."

"Oh so lady like. I'm moved by you generosity."

"I didn't make them for you phony prince." Tamaki went back to his emo corner.

Renge walked over to Kyouya. "I'm sorry I burned them a little. But I did the best I could and I already know what you going to say." She seemed to be in her own little world. When Honey walked over and took some cookies out of her basket thing. He came up next to Mori and I and jumped on my arm and climbed up my shoulder. "Try one K-chan." He brought the cookie to my mouth. I blush is he trying to feed me?

"Uh Honey sempai I can-" His eyes seemed to be taking over my entire body. "Uh…ok?" He put the cookie in my mouth. " Its ok I guess. Tastes like cinnamon."

"Really?" He took a cookie. "Uh she was right these really are burnt."

"Mitsukuni don't eat that its bad for you." Mori said

Renge turned to us and her hair seemed to turn into snakes. "Medusa?" She suddenly ran after us. Mori picked up Honey along with my self. "Wait! Why are you taking me to! Ah!"

*Break*

After that strange event. It seemed Tamaki is sexually harassing Haruhi. It must be his daddy thing again. Then suddenly Renge yelled at us. "Every single one of you is Luke warm. Each of you needs a dark side. You understand girls are vulnerable to handsome guys that are troubled. If you keep going the way you are the girls will leave all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business. As your manager it is my duty to make you better." She pointer to Honey. "Lets start with you." Honey gasped "If all you are is cute inside and out then your no different then a baby. Therefore from now on the baby faced thug." I glanced over to Honey. I never thought of him that way. Sure he's a bit well a lot childish but I think he's fine the way he is. She shouldn't go changing who everybody is. He's a good friend.

Something on the inside gave me an annoying empty feeling once I thought that and I didn't like it. He was my friend wasn't he?

"Mori sempai you're his child hood friend. The flunky. The twins will be basket ball players enslaved in there own world. Haruhi you're an honor student that's always being bullied. " She glanced over to Tamaki. "As for you Tamaki you are the school idol but you actually have an inferiority complex you r hiding from the world. You are the lonely prince."

She turned and smiled at Kyouya. "Kyouya your fine just the way you are."

"Thank you I'm honored."

I sighed in relief. For once I am happy that I was completely ignores. I didn't want that girl analyzing me and tell me who she thinks I am. I turned around trying to walk away quietly. When the twins suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Where are you going K-chan." They say in a mocking tone.

I despise the both of you.

Renge turned around. "Oh I almost forgot about you. Your so quiet I didn't see you." Yes because I was hiding behind Mori. "That's it you're the forgotten one. You decide to lash out on those who do you wrong because you want to be remembered."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "The forgotten one, huh?" that sounds surprisingly right.

**So I was thinking how do you think kris and honey's relationship should develop. Do you like it how its going or do you see something different. Tell me please. In the reviews!**


	9. to steal her away

**Thanks for the reviews new favorites and follows. It make me feel better as a person. I hope you all know that now.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it never will.**

It was dark and rainy as Haruhi ran over to a tree trying to get away from Honey sempai. Apparently his role was the bully. "You cant run away forever." Haruhi turned around as she saw the duo. She slid to the ground. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." He steps forward.

Then Mori spoke. "Don't Mitsukuni you should realize by now that when your hurting others your really just hurting your self."

"I didn't ask you for your advice. You want me to put you over my knee again." He said

Then Kris came from behind the tree that Haruhi was sitting against. " No Haninozuka. He's right. You cant act this way to the people around you." She paused and turned to the two. With her fist on the tree. "You'll regret it later in life and you'll never be able to take it back." She picked the cross dresser off of the ground.

"Shut up." He says walking over taking the girl by her tie. "You need to learn your place. No one even knows who you are. You're nothing your…your…." His solid expression turned back to the usual honey. Only he was cry. "I cant do it!" He cried. He jumped into the taller girls arms. "I'm sorry K-chan! I cant be mean to you!"

*Kris*

"What!" Renge screamed. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" She started waving around her arms. "What's wrong with you. You got to stick to the script."

"B-But I cant!" He squeezed me around my waste as he wrapped around my torso. Making me blush. "I don't hate you K-chan."

"M-Me either Honey sempai." I hesitated to put my hand on his back. To keep him from falling that's all. He then dropped down and went over to Mori

Renge turned around. "Stop rolling camera man."

He gave her the thumbs up. "Yes boss." As Renge continued her ranting. I walked over to Haruhi while she dried off her hair. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in chairs. While Kyouya was standing up behind them with his little note book.

"How did we go from shooting our characters to shooting a whole movie?" Hikaru asked

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood." Kyouya said

I raised my brow looking over at the man Renge was sitting next to. "I've seen him somewhere before…."I trailed off

"You should. He directed the vampire movie millennial snow. It was the number one last year."

"Oh yeah…" My sisters took me to see that. It was interesting enough. I thought it was better then twilight

"And another thing." Hikaru said hitting his script. "How come they portray Kaoru as the pitcher.'

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

I tilted my head to the side. "A pitcher?"

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked. I nodded.

"If you two don't know never mind. "They turned there heads away from us.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi repeated.

*break*

I took a seat on the ground waiting for the shoot. I don't really like this. Renge keeps getting on me about my stutter. It's not my fault I can talk better in my head. I sigh.

"K-chan!" A familiar voice yells. He grabbed me around my shoulders. "You were really good! So serious." I blushed a bit and looked up to see Mori behind me as well. Honey hugged me closer. Since I was sitting on the ground it was strange for him to be taller then me. He put his chin on the top of my head and smiled. He then brought his head closer to my face. His expression was anxious with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined the shoot K-chan. But I could never be mean or hurt you. I didn't like it. " He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around my neck.

My blushed deepened. "I-Its f-fine Honey sempai you didn't ruin anything. I thought it was kind of weird."

"I didn't like that they made you call me by my formal name. Were closer then that right Takashi?" He smiled

"Ah." I looked up to Mori he smiled but it was so suddle I could barely see it

"Well I think you guys were pretty good to. It was definitely believable." I smiled

His flowery smile grew hugging me closer if that's even possible. "Really? I tried to act the way that Renge-chan wanted but…."

"That's ok I think your fine just the way you are Honey sempai. You don't need to change." I smiled back at him.

He was silent then walked in front of me. I raised my brow. "Your so cute K-chan!" I fell backwards with the sudden force.

My body heated to the extreme. I thought I would faint. He snuggled his head into my chest. 'OH MY GOD!' I screamed in my head

But I was saved by our loud new female manager. "Haruhi! Kris your on!" I quickly shimmied out of Honey's hold and without a second glance. I ran at full speed over to the group. After my face cooled down. I stared at the scene with a blank expression. " Um…." It was two boys they looked kind of angry. I looked over to Haruhi she had a nervous demeanor .

Renge pointed at the two boys. "These gentlemen have just volunteered to make a special appearance in our film."

"In your film?" One of them asked. Something tells me that they didn't do that.

"What are you talking about?" The other asked. Yep they didn't do that.

"After all were going to need some tough guys at the climax." I looked at her with a deadpan. Is she really using these guys based on how they look. I sigh. She still doesn't get it.

"That's when all of the club members come together to fight the real villains of there school. According to the script they got there wealth by being apart of the Japanese mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice." Just what kind of game was she playing?

The two boys looked insulted. "Just what's with this girl." One asked

"Whatever my father does has nothing to do with me!" The other yelled. I looked at the one that just spoke. Wait so his dad is part of the mafia?

Haruhi put up her hands to stop Renge as she dragged one of the boys. "Wait a minute Renge."

"Um I don't think you should-"

The boy took his arm out of the girls hold. "Hey you think you can push me around you don't even know me!" He pushed Renge. Haruhi ran after her.

I turned to the boys with a glare. When some one gets hurt that where I draw the line. "I know she's being bossy but what makes you think its right to be pushing her around huh?" I clinched my fists together.

"She-" The other started.

"I-I don't care its wrong." I frowned. I don't usually do this but they made me mad. Its reasons like this that made me join kendo. "She was wrong I'll give you that. But you two are just as bad. " I stated firmly. They seemed to get the message. I dropped my fist and sighed. I finally got into character and at a time like this.

I turned around. "Haru-"

Tamaki suddenly appeared. "Is everything-" He looked to see Haruhi on the ground. My eyes went wide. Is she crying? I glared once again back at the two boys. They jumped under my gaze. Tamaki ran at one of the boys grabbing them by the collar of there shirt slamming them against the wall. I raised my brow. I've never seen Tamaki get violent. "So which one of you jerks started this?"

"Wait Souh it's not what you think. That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time!"

Haruhi got up from the ground. "There telling the truth sempai. They were provoked. It wasn't there fault."

Tamaki ran over to her. I glanced back at the boys and stared at them with a frown. They looked at me and ran away. I sighed and walked over to the two.

Tamaki took Haruhi's face into his hands. "Haruhi are you in any pain?" I looked at the two curiously.

"Yeah" The burnet says she held something up on the tip of her fingers. "Its my contact." I looked between the two. Her contact? I smiled then let out a small laugh with Tamaki.

"I see how it is. You can cry with out eye drops. So you're a full fledged host now." My eyes went wide. I dropped head to look at my feet. I haven't done that yet. If I ever will. My sisters use to do it all the time at home. To get my father to do what they wanted. I asked them how they did it. They told me to think of the saddest thing the world. So I tried it. Dead puppies? Being alone? My grandmother.

Then I felt pressure in my eyes and a tear fell.

Tamaki noticed Kris with her shoulders sagged and her head low. "Kris?" I looked up. He saw my tears and went frantic. "What happened did some one hurt you before I got here! Tell me Kris!" He waved around his arms and I smiled.

Which made him stop his ranting and tilt his head in question. "Just trying to be a host." I answered. He paused then realized what I had done.

He took Haruhi and I both by a shoulder. "That's right!"

"You you…" Renge started. " Please tell me you got that camera man. Other then Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal final scene. All it needs now is a narration by my sweet Kyouya!" Suddenly I heard glass breaking. I looked over to see Kyouya with a rock in hand.

Renge turned around. The camera men gasped. "What did you do to my camera!"

"I'm deeply sorry but I can not allow record of club members engaging in violence. I think you've cause enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyouya said.

"A pest." She whispered. Tears started to run down her cheeks. "But your suppose to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry. Your suppose to be kind and efficient Kyoua! Why are you so different now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoua." Tamaki said.

She turned around to look at us. I rubbed the back of mmy neck awkwardly. "Y-You know the 'Kyouya' you knew was only part of a game" I stated. She looked at me. She fell to her knees. I gave her a sympathetic look. She based her entire love life on a guy in a game. Haruhi and I looked at each other. And it seemed we had the same thought. We walked over to the broken spirited girl.

"Does it really matter." She said as she bent down. Renge looked up to make eye contact with the burnet. "Who cares if maybe he's a little different. Take a good look at the person on the inside and get to know them little by little. It a lot more fun that way." She smiled. I tucked my hands in my pockets shifting around my foot.

"Y-Yeah." I added. She looked at me. "The 'Kyouya' you saw might not be real. But there's real people right here that want to know the real Renge." I tilted my head with a smile. She looked between us both then looked down. It seems like she's finally getting it.

*Several days later*

"Hello ladies come on in." Tamaki said

"I bought that film you made." A girl said.

"So did I."

"So did I."

We stared at the girls. "You did Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I loved the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru so sweet!"

"That scene where Kris picked up Haruhi off the ground. He looked so strong and handsome!'

I stared at the girls as they kept talking. How did they even get the movie? I thought we gave up on that like a week ago. Unless. I glanced back at Kyouya. "Kyouya do you have any thing to do with this?" I knew he did I just want to be right about something for once.

"I might have broken the camera lenses. But the film that was already there wasn't damaged. Naturally I took out that one violent scene." He turned around to us. "Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood filming crew did a fantastic job. But that's to be expected."

"Is this what you meant by interesting." The twins say

I sigh. Honey took my hand. "I heard how brave you were K-chan."

"O-Oh yeah. I didn't really do anything." I averted my eyes while I blushed. He giggled holding my arm. With his bunny in his other. It seems he's taken every chance he can get to touch me. I could be looking into things to closely. From what I've heard Honey likes to hug everyone even the girls. For some reason that didn't sit well in my stomach. I must be getting sick.

"Good day everyone." A familiar voice calls.

We turned. I raised my brow."Renge?" Tamaki said. "But I thought you were already back in France by now."

"I cant believe I didn't see it sooner. It was so chivalrous for you to risk your life to protect me. Then you lectured me on judging people." Renge grabbed Haruhi's hands. "When you said you wanted you get to know people little by little. You were talking about me." Haruhi looked disturbed. Wait so Renge like's Haruhi now? I feel sorry for her. Then she looked to me. I jumped a bit. Why is she looking at me? I didn't do any thing.

"Kris I never realized how kind you really are. You stood up against those boys for me. And even made them run away. Then you said you wanted to know the real me." My eye twitched. When did I say I wanted to know her specifically. She suddenly took my arm. "Your both so nice I cant choose just yet. So I've decided. To get to know you both better." She pulled me along making Honey sempai loose his hold on my arm.

"Wait!" Haruhi yelled.

"Um"

"Kyouya sempai you ok with that?" Kaoru. Asked

"Why wouldn't I be. Everything Renge said was true."

"No it wasn't!" Tamaki yelled

"But I thought you wanted them to have female friends."

"Yeah a female friend! Not a girlfriend! She cant have them both

! She cant have either one!"

The small blond looked at Renge pull the tall burnet away. "Wait K-chan!" Honey called. Mori looked at his cousin. It seems Mitsukuni would start to realize he was denying his feelings for Kris. Even if it took a girl to steal her away.

**I's done. Please review. It helps me a lot. Wither to be nice or constructive criticism **


	10. The same mom

**I'm so happy that you guys are being so nice to me. Follows, favorites and reviews are nice. So please send me more. If your super nice. AND I KNOW YOU ARE XD!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kris and I'm proud of this….but that's it…**

Honey gazed over at the tall burnet as he ate his cake. Today she was with Haruhi. Kris didn't feel comfortable by her self and Kyouya was fine with this. It seems the girls like it more when Kris is interacting with the other host members. It was interesting to see her reactions to what they would do and say. They would always "aw" at her expressions. Of course they didn't know she was a girl they thought she was just a sensitive boy. But Honey new and he liked her reactions very much. Even more so if he caused them. But today felt empty to him. Sure Takashi was here and he loved his cousin but he felt like something was missing. A tall burnet something that always blushes at his touch.

He put a mouth full of cake in his mouth with a small sigh. He wished Kris was over here. The girls at his table seemed to notice his lonesome actions. "Um Honey sempai is there something wrong?" A girl asked.

The other girl nodded in agreement. "Yes, you seem a bit down….Is it us?" The blond perked up with a flowery smile. That the girl cooed at.

"There's nothing wrong I'm glad to be here with you ladies your fun!" He smiled and the girls gave a blush.

"Oh were glad to be here too Honey sempai!" They said.

Mori looked at his cousin. It was very obvious at least to him it was. Honey was down because Kris wasn't sitting with us today. Of course he to has gotten use to the shy girl sitting with them as well. Her small comments on thing's that he didn't even know about her. Even though she's been here for a while now. When ever Honey hugs her. Which is becoming more and more frequent. It doesn't change the color of her blush . In fact it seemed to make her blush more. Mori had concluded so a while back. That those two liked each other. It was only a matter of time before Honey says something. He wasn't very confident in Kris confessing her feelings but you never know. Stranger things have happened in the host club.

*Kris*

I stood with Haruhi as we she looked down at her folder. I'm not sure what the point of having a folder in a host club is. But I dropped that from my mind. I was more interested in what the twins were doing today. They both had on green hats. What was the point of that?

"Lets play the which one is Hikaru game." The girls clapped and giggled. In the time that I've been here it was pretty obvious these girls had no idea which one was which. If they didn't call out each others names all the time I'm sure that they wouldn't know which one they were talking to.

"Well its hard to say. Your identical." A girl said. I frowned a bit. That doesn't mean that there the same. I could tell that Hikaru always seems to lead the two in there "games".

"Many ladies have tried to tell us a part but so far none have succeeded. "Haruhi started walking ahead. I followed after her.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard." As always the blunt Haruhi

"What have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" The twins said. Obviously

She turned back around to face the two. "Not really. I just don't see why you two are so popular." I gave a sigh. Here we go again.

"That's not very nice." They said.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said as he put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Wait, where did there hats go?

"I don't think you understand the merits of having twins in the host club." Kaoru said.

"Having a couple of good looking guys with homo sexual tendencies earns the club high points."

I blink at them. "Why would you two being homo help the club?"

They sigh. "Kris it also helps when there conflicted between there attraction and friend ship." Hikaru said.

"Aw." I say. Incest.

"And in our case us being twins makes our relationship taboo. Therefore making it more intriguing." Kaoru said.

"And besides." Hikaru said. As he took hold of a random girls chin. "Who hasn't fantasized about twins. Two loves is better then one right?"

Kaoru repeated his brothers movement. "it's a young woman's fantasy."

"Um, yeah your right. I cant take it!" She squealed. The girls squealed right along with her.

"Well." They all turned to me, "I wouldn't….."

The twins looked at each other then back to me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "And why is that K-chan." They mocked. Each twin took either side of my waist. I tried to swallow down my blush.

"W-Well I would rather love one person. N-Not saying that I do or anything….After all twins are still individual people. If there were three people in the relationship. Would it really matter if they liked each other?" They all stared at me with expression that I couldn't describe. I put up my hands. "T-That's just my opinion…."

Before the twins could answer Tamaki ran over like a mad man, holding a computer in his hand. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"What boss?" While they were distracted I set my self free from there hold. I quietly walked over to Haruhi.

"When I gave you control of the host website! I expect you to take it seriously!" Giving any type of control to those two is a bad idea. I've seen that in the time I've been here. Wait we have a website?

"We take our job very seriously boss." Hikaru said as he waved his host leader off.

"In fact last night we worked on it until dawn." Kaoru said.

"Is this what you worked on so hard to create!" The blond pushed the lap top in there faces.

I glanced at it in curiosity then blushed at the site. "Haruhi your naked…" I looked at the smaller burnet. She was in shock.

The girls began to crowd around the screen. "You look great Haru-chan." Honey exclaimed. I frowned a bit. For some reason his comment gave me a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki yelled. I turned back to the dramatic blond to get my mind off of the confusing feeling. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?!" He seemed to go off into his own little world while making disturbing faces. "You bribed her didn't you?" He crouched down on the ground. I sigh this club should be rated IM for immature.

"Your imagining things." They say.

"Its obvious that its been altered." Kaoru said.

"We did a pretty good job huh?" Hikaru asked. "We also did one of Kris if you haven't already seen it."

My head snapped over to them so fast I could here my neck crack. "Oh my goodness!" A girl yells. I run over to the computer.

"Ah!" I yelped. I was sitting on the ground in the opposite direction leaning back on my hands. Staring at the screen. I had on white shorts. My expression looked like my usual embarrassed face. There was blue roses in the back round. My eye twitched. "W-What is this!" I yelled

"Haruhi and Kris are so handsome." A girl said

"He looks so vulnerable!"

"Oh I finally see skin! He's blushing!"

My face went red as they spoke. I held my head and crouched down on the floor. Tucking it between my knees. I despise those to with a great passion. Pervert devils.

Haruhi glanced down to her flustered club member after she got out of her shock.

"Will you wear this my dear." Tamaki asks.

Haruhi turned around and glared at him. She turned to the twins. "Cut it out alright. No more weird pictures. Just look what you did to Kris. You already know she's really jumpy. Just what do you take us for?"

They smile at her. "Isn't that obvious your our toy."

*Break*

"As we were saying. We have to find something entertaining. In our other wise boring lives." Hikaru said

"One must find him self stimulating toys." Kaoru said.

"I'm not your toy ok and neither is Kris." Haruhi says in a annoyed toned.

I sigh as I sat on the club room floor. They just killed me on the inside. The twins gaze landed on me. I became nervous. So I tried to scoot away. Kaoru and Hikaru walked over before I could escape. Dang it. " Its fun to play with you K-chan. You always give us such funny expressions. "They bent down and put a and on each shoulder. I crossed my arms. Then something caught the corner of my eye. Causing me to glance up.

"Who's that?" I asked

"I heard toys. You want a toy." The creepy voice said. "Toys. Toys. If you like toys you should join my black magic club. We sell black magic items across the globe." This guy is weird…..Wait has that door been there the whole time?

"If you join I'll even throw in Belzineff the curse doll." He held up a freaky looking kitten puppet.

"Um no thanks. I don't really like…..the dark or being cursed." I rubbed my neck finding the floor more comfortable to look at.

"Why is he talking to us threw a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Maybe he's shy? Then again last time I thought that Tamaki was smacked in the face.

"Wait a second has that door always been there?" They said

"I thought the same thing." I mumbled. Suddenly Kyouya walked over.

"Nekozowa likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Well I guess we wont be getting along then.

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi." Tamaki says. She jumped over to me. I turned my attention to the blond. "If you do you'll end up being cursed."

"W-Why do you say that?" I asked.

Haruhi nods in agreement. "Do you have any basis for that?"

"Yes I do." Tamaki said. Ok Tamaki your getting kind of creepy. "It happened on final exams at the end of the last school year. On that fateful day I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozowa's cursed doll. Belzineff. Afterward I took my test and it was written in some strange lettering. I looked around and realized I knew none of them. I was in whole other dimension!" Tamaki finished with a dramatic yell.

I took in a gulp as I stood to my feet. I looked around me and realized that Honey sempai and Mori were right there. He grabbed on to my arm with a frightened expression. "Scary." He said

"Sempai did that really happen to you." Haruhi said. She seemed nervous as well.

"Y-Yeah you sure it wasn't just an accident." I stuttered

"Kris is right you know. That only happened because you walked in the Greek language classroom." Kyouya said.

"No!" Tamaki yelled. "It was a curse. I know this because three days later my legs felt like led! Just how do you explain that?!"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before. Remember?"

I blink and suddenly Nekozowa was right there. For once I'm going with Tamaki. Plus I don't really like the dark. "You shouldn't underestimate Belzineff the curse doll. All you have to do is right the name of someone you hate. They'll come face to face with misfortune."

I backed away from the strange boy. Realizing that Honey was still there. "He's scary isn't he?"

I nod. "Yeah kind of creepy."

He smiled. "Don't worry. Were here together." Even though I'm sure he meant all of us. I blushed. He giggled seeming satisfied with him self. He left over to Mori sempai leaving me to fluster to my self

Suddenly Kaoru shot a beaming flash light into Nekosowa's face. He as well as Tamaki screamed. "You murderers!" He screamed as he ran back the random black door.

Tamaki jumps at the twins. "How could you two do such a thing. Clearly you don't know the terror of black magic!" ranted. The gingers shrugged and sat in the chairs next to the window.

"Huh, I'm so bored." Hikaru said

"Isn't there anything we can do around here?" Kaoru said

"My dignity as the club leader Is being ignored." The blond said in a depressing tone. While he sat in the corner.

"Its ok Tamaki." I don't think you had any in the first place.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins called

"What?" She groaned

"The next time we get a day off can we go over to you house?" My head snapped to them quick. NO! If they find hers. Its only a matter of time before they find mine. There's no way I'm letting them in my-well my Aunt house!

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Were curious. We want to see where you live." They said

"No way." She said bluntly

Suddenly Tamaki jumped up from his depression corner. "I to would think it's about time we pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." My eye twitched. Shut up Tamaki. I could tell they had forgotten me. Right now It was the best thing that could ever ask for.

"No way." She repeated. Tamaki went back to his emo corner as I cheered inwardly. Go Haruhi!

"We'll settle this with a game." I grabbed my hair. Don't do it Haruhi! "If you can figure out which one of us is Hikaru then we get to come over to your house later tonight." I relax a little. That's an easy game. Haruhi's smart she can get this.

They twirled around each other. "So which on of us is Hikaru?" Haruhi stared at the two.

"This one is Kaoru." She pointed to the left." And this one is Hikaru." She pointed to the right. I raised my hands in the are. Yeah!

"Uh oh you got it wrong." They sang.

I frowned. "No she didn't." I said it a bit to loud and they turned to me. Man.

She smiled back at the two. "No I know I'm right. You guys may look alike but your very different." They stared in surprise.

"Yep." I smiled with a nod

"How did you do that?" A girl asked. "When ever they put on those hats to cover there hair. Its almost impossible to know which is which."

"The hats don't mean anything." I mumbled they turned to me.

"Why do you say that Kris?" The other girl said.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "Well I have twin sisters back at home." They looked at me in surprise.

"Is that why you can tell them apart." A girl asked.

"N-No nothing like that. At first I couldn't tell."

"I didn't know you had sisters Kris." Haruhi said

"Um yeah…. There not really conversational pieces. There always fighting."

"About what?" The other girl asked.

"They don't like that they look alike." I stated.

The twins turned to me. "They always try to find ways to be different. Ana decided to dye her hair black but so did Stephanie." I laughed at the memory. "They were so made they started throwing the dye on each other. They ended up destroying the bathroom. Which my mom was very angry with. The more they tried to be different the similar the looked."

"So how can you tell?"

Haruhi and I looked at each other. "Um how do I put it into words. Hikaru's actions and words make him come off more mischievous then Kaoru." I nod

"Yeah he seems to lead the acts." The twins looked at us with blank expressions until suddenly Kaoru laughs.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." He said between laughter." I don't mean to laugh."

"I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest I speak my mind and I don't hold back. Its sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Hikaru said with a frown.

Kaoru became serious. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all I'm the one going along with your selfish games."

"I may start them but you're the one that really gets into them. If you don't like them why don't you just stop." His twin countered

I stared between the two. "Um what exactly is going on here?" I whispered to Haruhi. She responses with a shrug. Ok then good to know she has no idea either. Then again she could just not care.

"Hmm. I know it was your idea to make Kris and Haruhi our toys but you seemed really quick to make a pass at Haruhi. Admit it Hikaru you actually in love with Haruhi. Aren't you?"

"What!" Tamaki yelled

Hikaru seemed to give a slight blush. "You've got it all wrong Kaoru!" He glanced at me. No, no, no don't bring me into this. "As I recall your always first to go touch Kris. Maybe your "friendly" touching is more then that! Freaking idiot!" Kaoru blushed as well.

"W-What!" I yelled

"Huh?" Honey said

"Stop!" The blond host king yelled.

"Besides why would I fall for her she looks like a tanuki!" Wait a minute he said "she". he's giving her away!

Tamaki ran over at the twins. "How dare you call her a raccoon dog!"

They ignored him. "Well I don't see how you think I'm attracted to Kris. She's a stuttering chi Wawa." Kaoru said. I glanced up to them. I know they don't like me in that way. At least I don't think he does. But that kind of hurt.

"Hey, K-chan's stutter is what makes her so cute!" Honey exclaimed. I looked up to see him gazing at me with his flowery aired smile. I blushed, but for once I didn't mind it. I moved pieces of hair from my face with a smile. As I lowered my head.

"Awesome. This is just perfect." A familiar voice whispered. I looked a around. Where did that come from? Suddenly the ground rumbled. "My two loves who I cant decide between. Are in the middle of a six sided relationship and to make it more exciting! There are twins in the mix! Being torn apart by love. Just the though of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Renge?" I whisper.

"But out otaku." The twins say

"You guys are so mean! you shouldn't say that to your manager!"

" But Renge." Tamaki said. "I thought you had feelings for the two."

She looks up to the blond with dazzling smile. "Oh I do but I'm fine with them having a homo sexual relationship on the side." Tamaki sweat dropped

I almost choked. I'm not homo!

"I'm confused. I thought you had decided to go back to France." Haruhi said

That's what I was hoping for. "Well I was going to start a host club of my own but I don't think France is ready for that." We have plenty in America you can go there…..please.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yells. I turned around to see the twins fighting still. "You're the one always crawling in my bed! Talk about annoying!"

I groaned. "Its just like at home. Only my sisters don't make homo comments….about themselves." Haruhi turned to me in question. I choose to ignore it.

"I only do that because you look lonely! I don't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!" Yeah you kind of do.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one that sucks at math!" If this fight wasn't real I would probably laugh.

"Yeah well your failing your foreign language class you big dummy!"

"The way you grind your teeth is defining!"

"At least I don't toss and turn in my sleep so much that I fall out if bed!"

"Sex pixy!" What does that even mean?

"Sicko!"

"Your mama wears to much make up!" They yelled together.

"That's it were over!" I looked between the two and suddenly stopped. They have the same mom…..

**HEY! I have a question for you guys after the "twins fight!" episode. Do you want me to skip the one with the bratty kid. And go straight to S.O.S one. Cause if you do tell me in the review. It will make this go a lot smoother. Review?**


	11. Bashing with my kendo sword!

**Thanks people's I tried get both parts done at the same time and I am finally done ith this one. So please follow, favorite and review!**

**Disclaimer: No don't own never will.**

As I walked into the classroom I sighed. How could a game gone so horribly wrong? Did I do something. Maybe I should have just left the two alone. I walked over to my seat seeing Kyoya was already there along with Tamaki. I raised my hand. "Hey." I say awkwardly.

Tamaki looks up with a smile. "Hello my dear friend." The blonds cheery attitude seemed to be contagious. I smiled as well.

Kyoya nodded to me. I guess that's as good as it's going to get from someone like him. I shuffled my feet together nervously. "So um….about the twins. How long do you think that's going to last.. I mean it's a one time thing right?" My voice cracked as I rambled. I didn't want be responsible for world war three.

Tamaki put a hand up to his chin in thought. "Well its hard to say. I've known them for a while." He gave a dramatic shrug. If that's even possible. "I'm everything will be resolved to today. We can only look at the bright side. Right?'

I smiled and nodded. "Right." I hope so.

Kyoya turned his head slightly. I guess to let me know his attention was on me." If not it will be Haruhi and your fault." My smile faded. Thanks Kyoya you know how to make me feel bad. My shoulder sagged and I lay my head on the desk. This is going to be a long day.

*Break*

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Thank goodness. I was relieved to get away from the depressing air of our classroom. Kyoya killed my glow of hope right off the bat.

"Lets go then. Kris if you want to join us." Tamaki stood in front of my desk. He smiled. I forced my self to return it. Kyoya the hope crusher and our host king walked in front of me. I followed at a slower pace behind them. I kept my gaze at the floor. I'm depressed. I know I'm not the one in the middle of the fight but I feel like I helped to cause this fight. I was so deep in thought. I didn't notice to figures merge on either side of me.

"…chan. K-chan!" Honey yelled.

I blinked out of my daze to look down to him. "Oh um yes?"

He small face changed to a worried expression. "K-chan you were ignoring me. Are you mad?"

I stared into his hassle eyes something about his expression gave me a strange feeling. "N-No I'm not mad. Just thinking about the twins."

"Oh." Is all he said. I saw a expression change I couldn't describe.

I continued. "There fighting and I feel like its my fault." I rubbed my arm.

"No K-chan its not your fault. You helped tell them apart." He smiled. "That's a good thing. Right Takashi?"

I turned to my third year captain. "Ah."

I sighed. "I hope everything is ok."

*Break*

Everything is terrible.

The twins have pink and blue hair. Where did that come from? There yelling at each other in the lunch line. Its disturbing people and me. Just like my sisters there fighting in perfect unison. Only mine are twenty four seven. I even hear them in my dreams.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said. "You two are a disgrace to the host club."

"Hey look who it is." A boy says. I never see boys here. Weird.

"Oh I love them." A girl said.

"I've never seen them all together like this." Well that is true. The only ones I see on a regular basis is Tamaki and Kyoya. I would rather not look at him. He ruined my happy time. So did the twins but I have to see him first thing in the morning.

Suddenly Honey jumps in ….with a fan? " We've had enough of this. Your both to blame for this fight!" I smiled a bit. Honey sempai your not intimidating at all. He then randomly took out a piece of cake. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want both of you to get halfsies on this cake. Kay? But I want a piece too. So I guess were going thirdsies. Oh we cant split the straw berry."

I sweat dropped as his speech when on and down hill. The twins looked even worse. "Um Honey sempai your not really helping…"

Mori went over and picked him up. "Your making it worse. Leave them alone." I sighed and walked over to Haruhi. The only normal one here.

Tamaki then came over before I had the chance to speak. He looked like a puppy. "Oh Haruhi I wasn't expecting to see you here!" He said excitedly

"I followed the twins without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just going to eat it in my class room."

"A boxed lunch." Tamaki gasped

I raised my brow. "Yeah she just said that."

He wasn't listening he seemed to go off into his own little fantasy world once again. Probably about Haruhi I concluded to my self with a nod. Walking away from him and his strange expressions. I found a seat at a empty table. It was very apparent that today that we all weren't sitting together. Haruhi came over but before she could talk. Hikaru intercepted. "You two sitting here?"

We looked at each other. "I guess." Haruhi said.

"Great." He sits down in the seat next to Haruhi. While I sit next to her on the other side.

I shrugged taking out my honey bum and strawberry milk. This was a regular lunch for me. I stared down at the food that Hikaru bought. Then brought my straw to my mouth. "Hikaru." I called. He looked to me. "Sorry for asking but….why did you dye your hair?"

" I got the idea from you actually." I raised my brow. "What you said about your sisters yesterday gave me the idea. Smart right?'

I gave a blank expression. No, that was stupid. Kaoru sat down next to me. "Kris what are you eating?"

"A honey bun." I said as I drank my milk.

"Is that all?" I nod. " Really that cant be healthy. Try mine." He suddenly took my chin into his hand. I blushed.

"W-Wait." Hikaru's face suddenly came right in front of mine. I glanced over to see he had stretched over Haruhi and my self….

"Get out of here Kaoru. She doesn't want your food." It went silent. I glanced back and forth. Then scooted back my chair. Which was a wise decision. Kaoru threw his plate at Hikaru. Only to be shielded by Tamaki's face. Poor guy. World way three has just begun. I slid under the floor almost being hit by a chair.

"I think I'm going to go eat lunch in my classroom. Bye Kris." The burnet said.

I waved as I scooted closer to the table. "Bye Haruhi. AH!" I barley dodged a vase "Where did that come from!"

*Break*

I sigh in unison with Tamaki. I almost died to today. I held my arms close. As if it was my shield. I felt completely paranoid for the rest of the day. I kept having a feeling that something was going to hit me.

Honey grabbed my hand. "You okay K-chan?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah"

He continued to stare. "You can hold Usa-chan if you want." I stared down at the object in his hands. He gazed into my eyes with a hopeful glint.

I sighed inwardly and averted my eyes with a blush. I took the rabbit without a second glance. "Thanks." I mumbled. He giggled.

It was silent once more. "According to these numbers." Kyoya said. "If this fight continues. We'll have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Were down one pack of loving brothers." I stared down at the pink bunny in my hands." Oh Haruhi, Kris." I glanced up at the raven haired boy. "I just want you to know that there's no reason for you both to feel responsible. Though it was your comments that started this feud between the twins in the first place." His smile was cold and sarcastic.

I slumped down lower in my seat. Then Honey spoke. "It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting. Its never happened before."

"Hm." Mori hymned in agreement.

"Really?" I say in a surprised tone.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi asked

Honey continued. "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since pre-school. We weren't in the same year so I never got to talk to them. But I remember them always playing together."

"Yeah that's true." Tamaki said. "I've known them since middle school. They definitely stood out. They kept everyone at a distance. Believe it or not they were even more warped back then. Maybe this fight is a good thing. Maybe the twins will be expanding there horizon a bit. We just need to leave them alone to work it out."

I sighed. "I don't know." They set there attention on me. "My sisters have been fighting since the day they were born. They haven't stopped yet. The only one that times it out is my mom." I started to subconsciously play with the bunnies ears.

"What does she do to stop them?" Haruhi asked.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Well…. She usually threatens there lives with what every she has in her hands. Most of the time it's the customers order. Or knives." I didn't her a response so I looked back down at the group. "My dads a softy."

*Break*

My eye twitched. There. Still. Freaking. Fighting! They threw everything in sight. I looked up at the pile they created. "Honey sempai?" He was at the top of the mound.

"Don't you think you two should give up all this fighting. Your driving me insane." Tamaki said. His tone was tired. It's official the twins have gotten to everyone.

"What did you say? It's driving you insane. You've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now!?" Hikaru yelled. I don't know but I know h0ow I feel. "Every time I look in the mirror. I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" My eyes went wide. Wow I didn't know he felt that way.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru started to take something out of his jacket. I raised my brow. "In fact I hate you so much. I bought this." He took out a familiar doll from his blazer. "Belzineff the curse doll!" I jumped as Tamaki and I fell into each. With him hugging me in fear. Wait, what? "I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward you will have nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" suddenly Haruhi ran over and punched them both in the head. Go Haruhi!

"Would you guys knock it off! What do you think your doing? You don't bring some like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is you brought everyone around you into this mess! Now apologies to each other! If you don't I'm never going to let you come over to my house! Do I make my self clear?"

I nodded to her speech until she got to the end. Then stopped. No Haruhi! That want the right type of threat! I looked at the twins. I saw a smile. "So your saying if we make up we can come over to your place?" My eyes went wide in realization.

I held my head in sorrow. "The curse doll does work." I stared at the twins as they held each other in reassurance and whispers.

"You got to be kidding me! Your telling me you were faking it the whole time?!" Honey yelled. My eye twitched . If I had my kendo sword I would bash them both in the head.

"We didn't have anything else to do we were bored." They sad as they laughed. Forget the sword! I'm using my hands!

*Time Skip*

I secretly glared at the twins from afar. I put all my power into it. 'I despise the living day lights out if you two.' I waited and nothing happened. I sighed and shrugged. I guess third time isn't the charm. They were playing there stupid game that started the whole problem in the first place. I was assigned to Haruhi again today. Apparently a girl finally won there pointless game. I'm starting to sound like Haruhi.

But they switched colors. "Its so much easier to tell you apart now." A girl said excitedly.

Haruhi and I passed them by. "No it isn't." She said. " Today the pink one is Kaoru and the blue one is Hikaru. Swapped colors for the day huh?" She around to leave. I turned to follow after her but stopped. Then turned back around

They gave me a blank expression. "You both are still individual people no matter what your appearance is." I gave a sheepish smile. "R-Remember that." I turned around and ran after the burnet.

*Hikaru and Kaoru*

The twins stare off at the cross dressing girls. Kaoru looked over at his brother as he gazed over at the shorter girl. Kaoru looked back at the taller girl that had just left them. 'Do you realize what's happening Hikaru? There use to be only be two groups of people. Us and everyone else. But for the first time people have crossed into our world'

**Done. Kay so after this I'm skipping the bratty kid and were going to episode seven. S.O.S! Please review and read if you care. It will make you awesome!…To me….**


	12. Banana peels are evil

**Thanks you guys for the follows favorites and review.**

**Disclaimer: nope**

As the final rang I sighed. "Such a long day." I mumbled to my self. For some reason host club was cancelled today. Tamaki told me in class today. He had the strangest expression like he was planning something. It was really creeping me out. Because he kept looking back at me. I guess it was fine that club was cancelled. I mean I see most them all day. Well not all of them. For a moment my mind went to Honey sempai. I blinked out of my daze. "That's ….not…" I couldn't finish. Now a days its practically impossible for me to deny that I enjoy the blonds company.

My shoulders sagged. "What's happening to me?" I questioned to my self.

I decided to get in some extra kendo practice. The club has gotten in the way of my regular routine. I hauled my stuff over my shoulder as I walked through the open area of the school.

Suddenly I was jumped from behind almost making me fall over. To drop all my things. "K-chan!" A familiar voice sang.

I turned my head. " Honey sempai….hey" I heard foot steps on the other side of me. I turned the other way to see my superior classmen. "Hey Mori sempai I've been meaning to ask. Could I get in some practice to day?" He didn't answer he came over with a solid expression and picked me up along with Honey. "I-I what are you doing Mori?' I sputtered.

Then a black limo came out of the blue. The tinted windows lowered to reveal Tamaki. I deadpanned. So is this why he was being so creepy in school. He was going to kidnap me? I noticed he was wearing tropical flowers around his neck. What is he planning?

"We have Haruhi already." He said. My eyes went wide. So he is kidnapping us! "Take Kris with you." He ordered with a smile.

"Roger that." Honey said.

"Hm." Mori said.

He drove off. "W-Wait!" I called. "Where are we going?" The two boys took me away to who knows where.

*Time skip*

Mori carried me along to a place that I wasn't so sure about. I stopped asking question's after a while Mori doesn't talking much any way and Honey just kept giggling. This place did look amazing though. Like the Amazon's or something. "Guys for the last time can you please tell me where we are. It seems like were already here." Honey smiled as he jumped of my back.

"It's a surprise K-chan!" He turns to his cousin as he sets me down. " I can't wait right Takashi?"

"Ah" He answered. They both turned around and walked away.

I raised my brow. "Wait for what?" I asked. I didn't receive a reply.

"K-chan." The twins sang. I turned around to see Haruhi, the gingers, and two women that I wasn't familiar with. " Great, you're here. Now we can start."

I glanced to Haruhi. "S-Start what?" They grabbed me pushing forward. Along with Haruhi.

"Here do what you have to do." They said. I looked back at them. Do what exactly?

"Ok we'll do what we can." The left women said. So there twins too.

"Ms. Fujioka, Ms. Carson." Her face turned dark and mischievous. "Please follow us this way." I automatically tried to escape but Kaoru took hold my shoulders and turned me back around.

"Oh no you don't." He said with a grin.

I gulped. I despise you. The women on the left grabbed me. While the women on the right took Haruhi. We were forced into the changing room.

"Hey what are you doing stop!" Haruhi yelled. The women was taking off her clothes. I paled as the other was looking at me with a smile.

"I-I can change on my own. I don't really want to…..change at all. I mean." I backed away from the women.

"We've been asked to help you pick out a swim suit." I glanced over to the wide variety of swim wear. Why would they do this? I took another step back from the commotion.

Then I heard Hikaru from out side. "These are all the design we brought from our mother." I glared at the door. There all nice but why would they think any of these would suit me? I glanced at Haruhi as she was having a hard time with one of the women. She was small and delicate even of she didn't act like it. All around Haruhi was a cute girl.

That's the exact opposite of me. I sigh. "Are you ready?" They sang. "Its time to pick one."

"No thanks." I mumbled

"Yeah I don't need a swim suit." Haruhi said

"Then why don't you let us pick one for you?" They picked up bikini's. No way.

"No thanks." I blushed a bit. Could never where something like that.

"I don't want a bikini." She said bluntly.

"Aw but you would look so good in them." No I wouldn't.

"Oh I know." The other women said as she picked up some strings? "How about this. It would be cute."

My blush deepened. "T-That's qualified as a swim suit?"

"That's nothing more then a couple of strings." The burnet sputtered

I sighed holding my face into my hands. I hate who ever came up with this.

*Time skip*

We finally decided on swim suits. I had to admit Haruhi looked very nice in hers. It was pink and had a white mini skirt to go with it. My swim suit was light blue. With thick straps that were a darker blue that went around to the front and back. I stared at my self in the mirror trying to cover my self. I didn't have a mini skirt to cover my self. I was all legs.

"Oh I almost forgot." One of the women said. They both walked over to me. One had something in there hand. She pushed my hair from my face. I hadn't realized how long my hair has gotten. I usually get it cut before it has a chance. Now its at the very end of my neck. She put a blue bow in my hair. It was the same color as my straps.

They smiled and held each other. "Oh so cute like a model."

I frowned a bit. "Not really." I saw that Haruhi was leaving and I walked out after he. We both looked to our right to see the host king just standing there. He walked up to us. I stepped back behind Haruhi. Feeling a little uncomfortable. I've never worn anything like this in front of guys. I've never worn something like this period. Though I realized he wasn't looking at me. He stared at Haruhi and his face turned beet red. Interesting. He suddenly took out a yellow hooded jacket.

"Sempai?" She questioned

"Just hurry up and put it on. A proper young women shouldn't show that much skin until after she's married." My eye twitched. Then what am I exactly?

*Break*

I stared at the tropical scenery. "Unreal." I whispered

"Behold." Tamaki said. I ignored him, apparently I'm not a girl to him anymore. It's not like I really cared. Though I was expecting something different considering he knows I'm a girl. I sighed. " Tropical birds aren't they breath taking. I wonder what there called."

Haruhi deadpanned. "Where was the exit again?"

"Try and relax were so worried about keeping our good looks we deserve a little vacation." Tamaki said as he laid back in a chair.

"Personally I think this is point less and a waste of time. Can I go home now?" She asked. "I should be studying and I got a tone of laundry to do today." I sigh. I was hoping to get I some extra practice. I also need to study. Japanese History is kind of hard and math has always been a killer.

I looked down to the following water. "Hey Tamaki where are we?"

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family the Otori group runs." I turned around to Kyoya. "Its called Tropical Aqua Garden." I narrowed my eyes so it was him.

"Don't you guys run hospitals?" I asked

"Yeah I thought you were rounded on the medical business sempai." The burnet added

"Yes my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be qualified as a healing facility. Families can be stressed and run over with work. The Otori family has always cared about the well being of the public." Yeah well this place is suspicious even if it is nice. "The park doesn't open until next month. But the club was given a special advanced invitation."

I stared over at the boys baying in the water. I felt a bit down now. My shoulders sagged. Coming here isn't any fun if you cant do anything.

*Break*

"Haru-chan!" Honey called. "Do you want mango cake or coconut juiced." He asked. I was already self conscious about my swim suit but I guess I'm glad no one was commenting on it. But I couldn't help but feel annoyed that Honey sempai was ignoring me entirely. I sighed. There was definitely something wrong with me.

Honey turned around to put his gaze on me. My heart stared to beat fast. He was only staring he wasn't saying anything was that bad? It probably was. Did he hate it? I don't think I really looked right. I was nervous because he didn't usually do that. I shifted under his gaze as he looked me up and down.

Finally he changed into a flowery smile. "K-chan you look adorable I knew I was going to like it. I couldn't wait to see it." I stared at him blankly then my face turned completely red. That's what he was talking about he wanted to see me in a….I stopped my thought.

"T-Thanks…..I guess." I managed to whisper. He smiled as he took my hand and giggled then ran away. I looked up to see Haruhi looking at me curiously. "What?"

"Well." She paused. "There's something that I want to ask you-" She didn't get to finish. The twins randomly showed up.

"Hey Haruhi. Kris, do you want to check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked.

"Hang on, what's with the pull over your wearing?" Hikaru asked while eating a banana. I narrowed my eyes. Those things are like demons in a peel.

"Oh this thing? Tamaki gave this to me after I left the room." She answered

"Wait so your not going swimming?" Hikaru asked as he discarded the peel on the ground.

"Hold on you do now how to swim don't you?' Kaoru asked. I froze.

"I can swim just as well as the next guy but this place isn't my kind of fun. I don't really like theme parks and I don't get what's so great about this one. I mean all you really need is a plastic pool."

I smiled. "Yeah I remember using those."

They stared at us. "A plastic pool what's that?"

My eye twitched. "Plastic pools are about the length of my arms or smaller." I stretched out my arms as an example. "And you fill it with air . Then you can put how ever much water you want in it. When it got hot we used them when I was little." I explained

"You dunce." Well then.

"That's an inflatable boat."

"There's no way something that small could be a pool." Well how big were you as a child? I was about to say something else but I realized who exactly I was trying to explain this to.

"Guys it a small pool haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked

Suddenly Tamaki jumped from the sky and grabbed the twins by there neck's." You idiots if the girls think it's a pool then it's a pool. don't go embarrassing them. They cant help it if there ignorant commoners" Well if I'm an ignorant commoner. You're a rich dimwit.

"So are we suppose to lie to them is that what you want?"

"Never mind that ." Hikaru said. "We have a question for you."

"Why did you make Haruhi wear that yellow monstrosity but you left Kris in the clear." Don't bring me in to this.

"I thought for sure you would want to see Haruhi in her swim suit." Kaoru said

"He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want any to see her in a bathing suit." I looked up at Tamaki. Was that really it?

"He must be one of those jealous pervert types."

"That's not it at all! I was trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would. After all it is not decent for any lady to be walking around half naked in front of boys."

They stared at him as did I. The twins suddenly grabbed me around my waist. "Then who is Kris then Tamaki? If anything." They said as the touched my sides. My blush started up again. "This proves she's a women and you said so your self. She is your 'daughter."

Tamaki seemed stuck for a moment. He the smiled with his finger up in the air. "Its fine." What?

"Why is that?" They asked.

"I've decided being as Kris is quite close to my age and we are after all in the same class. You shall be my sister." He said with a confident smile.

"Sister?" We all said

"Of course. My relationship with Kris doesn't have that sort of father daughter bond Haruhi and I have. So how can I tell her what to wear? I'm not her guardian." Glad to see where we stand. Though I've never had a brother before. Or a 'brotherly bond' that would be something he would say. The twins pointed behind him. He saw Haruhi with a glare. He became quiet. That's my "brother" I guess.

"K-chan! K-chan!" Honey yelled grabbing me by my arm. Pulling me out of the twins hold. "Do you want to go swimming in the current pool?"

I froze. "Oh um …sorry Honey sempai. I don't know how to swim." I said sadly.

"Really?" Haruhi said

I nod with a sorrowful expression. "Never learned how…."

"Oh "Honey said

"Hold on a minute" Haruhi says. "Don't you know how to swim. Do you really need that float?" Haruhi asked

He shakes his head. "It just looks cuter this way you know." He seemed to suddenly have a thought. "K-chan I have an idea. Come with me." He grabs my hand

"W-Wait where are we going?" He drags me along

(A/N : ok since I didn't do the ep with the kid lets just pretend that we know what's going on and Renge already comment on Honey's not so innocence.)

"So why is Kris dressed like a girl?" Renge asked. They all turned pale in a panic.

"Well uh…."

"You see."

They were all quiet once again. "Its role play. We wanted to see what he would look like as a female." Kyoya said smoothly with a smile. They all turned to him.

"Yes!" Tamaki piped in. "Like our cosplay we get into character we wanted to try it here as well."

"Oh I see. Such dedication to the club. As the manager I approve." She smiled as she merged back into the floor.

They sweat dropped. 'So easy to trick.' they thought to them selves.

*Kris*

"Takashi!" Mori turned around as Honey jumped into the pool. I stood at the edge with a pink floaty that Honey got for me. I stared down at the water. I gulped in as my breath quickened. What if I slip or something. Honey turned to seeing as I wasn't getting in. "Come on K-chan! We'll help you right Takashi?"

He nodded and swam over to the edge where I was standing. He held out his arms for me. "O-Oh no I'm not jumping in." I shook my head quickly

He held his stoic expression. "Don't worry I'll catch you." I gulped in. when ever Mori talks you know he means it. I breath in ,close my eyes and jump. I held my self stiffly. "Your fine." I open my eyes. He sets me down in the water and I quickly grabbed onto the edge.

*Break*

This isn't so bad I have a floaty and I'm holding on to the edge for protection. I kicked my legs back and forth slowly. As I watched in amazement as Mori swam with Honey on his back. No matter how fast they were moving they were in the same place. "Look K-chan, look!"

"Yeah cool." I said genuinely. I sigh, I wish I could swim. They seemed to do this for a few more minutes. Then Honey got off.

"Takashi I want to do it by my self. You can do something else if you want." He nodded and swam over to the edge but first looked back to me.

"You'll be ok?" He asked

I nodded. "I'm fine I'm holding on and I have a floaty." I smiled. "Its pretty fun."

He gave me a small smile. As he left I noticed Tamaki and the twins having a water gun fight. Tamaki flipped over and it was pretty impressive until his foot landed on a banana peel. He slid right into a totem pole that lit up. Wait lit up? I shrugged. I guess it's a part of the park.

Honey giggled a way as he swam without moving. I heard a loud noise and I turned back tot eh pool. My eyes went wide. I let out a yelp as the water made a huge wave. It his me head on and covered my body. Some how I lost hold of my floaty and I was in a panic. I tried to hold my breath . Some how I feel like the totem pole caused this. Then a thought came to mind Tamaki slipped on a banana peel. Banana's are evil.

**Kay done. So please tell me what you think. If you do honey will give you a hug…..and cake.**


	13. Realization

**Wow this is the most feed back I've ever gotten for a chapter. And I love you guys for it! XD. So I received some helpful reviews, some interesting ones and just plain out nice! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

Haruhi gasped as the water covered her friends. Mori ran after them. "Mitsukuni! Kris!" He yelled. Suddenly a banana peel tripped him in the process.

"Gentlemen!" Tamaki yelled as he held a heroic pose. "We are going after Honey sempai and my new sister!" He pointed toward the pool. "That looks like the quickest way, CHARGE!" The host club excluding Kyoya ran.

"Wait I wouldn't go-"

Suddenly alligators came out of the water. They screamed as they ran the other way. "Okay! So we cant use this way!" He still held his heroic stature. "Then lets go this way!" He pointed directly at an alligator.

"There are alligators over here!" The twins yelled.

"Here to!" Haruhi yelled. They all panted out of breath. "There every where. Why?" Haruhi said between breaths.

"Beats me." Tamaki answered.

"These alligators are a part of the parks exhibit. I suppose it is dangerous for them to run wild. The cause of our current situation seems to be the cause of the switch in the current pool. I'll have to have a talk with our designers." He closed his book and smiled. "Thanks a lot guys. I got a lot of great data today."

"You what!" They yelled excluding Mori.

"Kyoya." Haruhi said. He turned to her. She frowned at him. "I think you already know this but Kris cant swim. What if something happened to her? What are we gonna do?" She demanded. She had became a good friend to her and was worried

Mori looked down in guilt but kept his stoic expression. He was suppose to watch her. He regretted leaving them. Mitsukuni was with her but still. That led him to other thoughts. What about his cousin , how was he?

"Well." He said as he raised his glasses. "Follow me." They walked with him over to a large map. "This is a map to the set up of this theme park. And this over here is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling this is where Kris and Honey sempai ended up. Distance wise were talking about eight hundred meters"

"There are a lot of undeveloped areas. You have any idea what's out there?" Haruhi asked

"Honestly I don't know." He said. She sighed. 'great that's nice.'

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous." Hikaru started.

"Then alligators." Kaoru finished

"Alright! This is a test of survival! I know we can make it threw the treacherous jungle in one piece! It is our sworn duty to save Honey sempai and Kris!"

*Somewhere in the jungle*

"….chan! K-chan! K-chan!" I heard sobbing above my face. Was I laying on the ground? I felt grass between my finger tips. I was soaked. What happened? I opened my eyes slowly to a blurry blond in my face.

"Honey…..sempai?" My eyes went wide and I sat up quickly coughing up water. Now I remember. I was sucked away by the current pool. Suddenly I was forced backwards into a tree.

I realized when I looked down Honey was hugging me very tightly around my waist. After I blink at him. My blush rose to the surface of my cheeks. "K-chan." He whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Despite my blush. I raised my brow.

"Why?" He looked up at me with an anxious expression.

"If I hadn't made you get into the pool with me. You wouldn't have almost drowned." His eyed started to build up in tears." What?

"N-No Honey sempai that's not it at all." He looked at me with a questioning expression. "It wasn't you." I frowned in remembrance." It was the banana peel. " Besides I liked spending time with you." I realized what I had just said. "A-And Mori….I mean." I lowered my head. Even though he was still hugging me. I could feel his stare.

Then I felt him take up his hand and touched my hair. He took my brown strands into my finger tips. "K-chan your hair has gotten longer." He whispered. Being that we were sitting so close to each other and he was touching me. I felt my breath quicken and my heart beat faster.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm probably going to get it cut." I averted my eyes from his.

"Why would you do that?" He said

I glanced back at him. His face was so close to mine. My blush deepened. "W-Well I just don't think my hair should get longer." I paused. "It doesn't suit me." I said sadly.

His expression turned to one I couldn't describe. He caught me off guard by cupping my face into his hands. He gave me his cheery smile. "K-chan." I nod. It was the only thing I could do. Being so close lately has been giving me the weirdest feelings they weren't bad but strange. I always felt like I was being lifted off the ground. Like there was no rule of gravity. "When I saw you today. I thought you were one of the cutest girls I've ever seen." He tilted his head with a smile. My eyes went wide. The blush on my cheeks couldn't get any darker. He became quiet as he looked into my eyes and I stared into his. "…in fact K-chan I think-"

Suddenly an alligator came out of the water causing me to yelp as Honey and I got up quickly. He took my hand into his and we ran in the opposite direction. "W-Why d-do they h-have alligators?!" I stuttered out. We ran a bit more and stopped at a halt. I held my chest from the sudden shock. When I see Kyoya I will be asking him some questions. Honey squeezed my hand to get my attention.

"Are you okay K-chan?"

"Y-Yeah." I managed. I realized that he was going to say something before though he was cut off by the presence of a random reptile. "Honey sempai, before. Um were you going to say something?" He blink with a blank expression then gave me a warm smile.

"I'll tell you another time." He said with a giggle.

I raised my brow then shrugged. 'guess it wasn't important.'

*Honey*

The blond smiled to him self. Despite the circumstances. He was happy. Of all the people that could have been cast away with him. He was with K-chan. He held her hand tighter. When he saw her in her bathing suit. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer. She was adorable. When the twins were holding her his immediate reaction was to pull her away. He had been thinking quite hard on the subject. Until it finally clicked in his mind. When he pulled the burnet out of the water he was so worried. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if she was really hurt.

He had spent so much with her. Every time he gave her hug she would blush. He loved the expression's she made. Realization came to him. How could it take him so long to figure it out? He had almost revealed it with out even thinking. He remember when he first met her then he didn't know she was a girl. Now he did. There was no other explanation. He liked her. Though if he told her now things would become awkward. K-chan blushed a lot so he could be confusing her feeling with just plain embracement. He couldn't risk there friend ship with his feelings. So he would wait for her.

*Kris*

I looked up to the fake sky when I felt water hit my head. "Rain?" I questioned. Suddenly we were flooded with water. "Your kidding me." I mumbled

"This way K-chan!" Honey said as he pulled me along gently. We ran to a open hut sort of thing for shelter. I took a spot in the corner and Honey sat down next to me. We came to a comfortable silence. Its weird I've never been alone with him. There's only been a select few of times we've had two minutes together. Mori's always there. I mean it's ok. I like the guy. Not in that way.

"Hey." I say as I turned to the blond. He looks over at me. "Well are you and Mori like child hood friends. I mean you two are always together."

He smiled. "Takashi and I are cousins."

"Really?" I said in surprise. "I didn't know that." I whispered. He scooted closer to me.

"Takashi's family use to serve my family." I nod in understanding. "But then our families joined in marriage. Now were one big family." He said with a giggle. I smiled as I gazed out at the rain. I'm sure Mori is worried about his cousin. Its obvious that they care for each other.

*With the host club*

Unknown to the remaining club members Haruhi and Mori had gone out on there own search for Kris and Honey. As the twins accused Tamaki of being a pervert once again. Kyoya's phone rang. "Yes right away please." He put his phone away. "My family has sent in a private police force to help us. So lets go back. There better equipped to search for the two the we are." He then looked around. "Um where are Mori and Haruhi?" They twins and Tamaki stopped there ranting and froze.

"Uh…."

*Break*

Sirens went off as the police ran down dark hallways. "Master Kyoya's friends have gone missing near the wave pool. Our search targets is a small young man and a taller young lady. We are to eliminate any suspicious figures! Show no mercy! Repeat no mercy!"

*Kris*

The rain had stopped and we walked on further. But suddenly we heard yelling.

"The target has been captured by a suspicious figure and the other has gone missing!" A man yelled. His voice echoed threw the jungle. I looked around. I was unsure which direction it came from. I felt Honey tense up a little.

"K-chan." Honey said. I looked down to him as he let my hand go. He jumped into a tree effortlessly. My eyes went wide.

"Wow." I whispered

"Run on ahead of me. Ok?" I was hesitant. I ran forward as fast as I could. I stopped when a man flew at me. I barely missed him when I yelped and side stepped. I glanced in front of me and saw to familiar figures.

"Mori sempai! Haruhi!" I yelled

The men looked at me. "We found the second target!" He yelled. One of the men grabbed my arm. I flinched.

"L-Let go!" I yelled. He pulled me and gripped harder. "I said stop!" I kicked his gun out of his hand and twisted his arm. He yelped as I pulled him over my head slamming him on the ground. "I'm sorry but I said stop." I hoped I didn't hurt him to bad. I turned around and they pointed there guns at me.

My eye went wide. "Sorry?" Another man grabbed me. What the heck is wrong with them?!

"Kris where's Honey sempai?" Haruhi asked

"Takashi, Haruhi! Out of the way!" Honey came threw the woods on a vine. He kicked the man that held my arm right in the face. I blinked at the man on the ground.

"Hey what do you think your doing pipsqueak?" He pointed his gun at him. Who side are these guys on? Honey replied with a giggle as he slammed him into the ground. I gazed at him in astonishment as he took down each solder one by one.

"Amazing." I whispered as the last man went down.

He stood still for a moment then turned around. "You guys should be more careful who your messing with. You cant mess with my friends and you cant touch my K-chan! It's bad go it?" He yelled point a finger in the air.

My head snapped up from the men that he had taken down. Wait. Did I hear that correctly? He just said 'his K-chan.' though I don't remember when I became his. It didn't feel bad. Which confused me greatly. What was I missing from this picture?

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled

"Hey its Tama-chan." Honey said.

"Oh wow." Hikaru said

"You guys ok?" Kaoru asked

"Haruhi!" Tamaki repeated. He grabbed her from behind into a hug. "I was so worried." I raised my brow.

The twins bent down as they poked the fallen policemen. "I'm not sure what happened her but at least there still alive." Hikaru said.

"Its amazing that this is Honey sempai's work. He must have been really holding back." Kaoru said

"Huh?" Haruhi said. "What do you mean?" She pinched Tamaki's hand making him let her go.

"You mean you don't know. The Haninozuka's are famous for there martial arts. They've trained police forces and over sea militaries."

Kyoya added in as well. "Honey sempai in particular has been called the dread knot of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school. He was a national champion of both karate and judo." I stared at him in admiration.

"So awesome." I whispered. Honey turned to me and giggled.

"Mori's no slouch either. He became the national champ of kendo when he was just in middle school." Tamaki said.

"Really?" I asked. If that's true there so much I can learn from him.

Haruhi turned to me. "Kris I saw what you did. You know more then kendo don't you." It wasn't a question.

They put there attention on me. "Oh well. I took karate classes for a while before I realized I wanted to do kendo." I rubbed my neck bashfully. They looked at the man behind me on the ground groaning in pain.

"For a while?" The twins questioned

"Well a little more then a year maybe…"

"I've researched you." Kyoya said. That's a nice way to start out a conversation. "You've won quite a few tournaments for kendo and karate." He said. Thanks for telling all my business.

The twins came to either side of me. "So how did you find us?"

"Well I actually ran right into Haruhi and Mori." More like I was almost landed on by a policemen.

"We humbly apologies." A man said. We looked down to see all the soldiers on there knees bowing. "I'm a second generation student of Ishizuka dojo."

"I'm a student of the Toduroki dojo."

"And I'm from the Otaki dojo. Were in your debt!"

"Why is something wrong?" Honey asked. Uh yeah there is. They pointed guns in our faces.

"We weren't aware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka" He paused as he looked in my direction. "And any friend of his is important. We have committed a terrible offence here. But my dojo will be very honored to know that I have met the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment." Wow just wow. Who knew that Honey was so amazing. I mean I thought he was great already. Wait I mean….

"Takashi." Honey said as he pulled him down patting his head. "You did a great job of protecting Haru-chan." I smiled trying to forget my last thought. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me huh?"

He averted his eyes. "I don't know if I would say that." My smile grew. There so close.

*Break*

We walked threw the forest back to the entrance. I was next to Mori as he carried Honey on his shoulders. I could feel him staring down at me. I turned to the taller boy.

"You ok?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise. I thought all of his concern would be on Honey.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

Honey giggled. "Takashi was worried about you K-chan." I looked down to my feet as we walked. I had a warm feeling in my chest. I smiled. It felt nice that we have gotten closer. Even though he didn't talk much our relationship was nice. He was like an older brother. Even if Tamaki 'claimed' that spot already.

"Thank you Mori sempai." I smiled warmly up at him. He paused at my expression then nodded.

I turned back forward and looked to Haruhi. Then suddenly something came to my mind. I walked a head to her. She glanced to me. "Hey Haruhi. I remembered you wanted to ask me something." I wasn't sure why but it came back to mind.

She looked at me confused. "Something to….oh I remember."

"Yeah." I said in interest.

She waved her hand up telling me to come closer. I raised my brow. Was it really that important that she couldn't say it out loud? I brought my face down. To her level. She whispered in my ear. "Kris you like Honey sempai don't you?" I stopped. "Kris?" I blinked at her. Any time the thought came to mind I could deny it easily. Lately I wouldn't even dare ask my self that question.

"I-I" Couldn't say no. The final light bulb was lit. I could see it very clearly. Haruhi waited patiently as we walked again. But my was beating faster. My whole body heated up turning me the color of a lobster. I glanced back at the blond on Mori's shoulders. He saw me staring and he smiled.

I turned around quickly. I sighed dropping my face into my hands. "I'm crazy." I mumbled. There's no way to avoid it any more. I like you Honey sempai.

**Yeah done! So now they know they both "like like" each other. The only question now is how will they let each other know? When will it happen? Who will say it first? It will definitely make the story more entertaining if you giving your suggestions in the review please!**


	14. good job kris

**Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favorites! And a special thank you to Izaranna for giving your ideas. **

**Disclaimer: No **

I've tried multiple times to make since of my feelings. I still have no answer. So until I do I've been doing something I regret every day. Avoiding Honey. Yes, its wrong. No I don't know why. I cant help it. every time I see his face I think how I feel then I get flustered and practically run in the opposite direction. No seriously I run. So I've discreetly asked Kyoya if I can try to interact with the other host members.

He was skeptical at first but Tamaki blew it all out of proportion. He gladly took the chance to have family bonding time with his 'sister'. I didn't argue with it. Time away from Honey sempai would give me the chance to think without freaking out. I even sat with the twins. Never again.

They would touch me in all sorts of ways. Not to mention they dragged me in to there 'brotherly love' act. Kaoru would look away hurt asking if Hikaru loved me more then him. Because he put his attention on me. Then he would say I couldn't love anyone more then you. That's nice I guess. But they both caught me off guard by grabbing me saying they could share me. The girls would scream and I would blush as they grinned mischievously. Never again.

I didn't even think of sitting with Kyoya. If I did it would only give away the fact that I'm avoiding a certain blond third year. Then something accrued to me. I realize I have feeling for him but what if he doesn't have any for me. I mean were friends but is that all? He hugs me and says nice things but he hugs Haruhi too. He tells us both nice things. I felt my insides turn at the thought. I looked up the burnet.

She had a stack of book on the table we were sitting at. We were doing our home work. I was struggling with memorizing Japanese history. I sighed frustration.

"I hate school." I mumbled out. Haruhi looked up at me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

I sat back in my seat. "I don't understand half of the wars you guys have had. There's so much material."

"Well what did you get on your last test?' She asked.

I frowned. "A 73."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Well why don't you come over to my place again and I can help you out. Your doing better in math now aren't you?"

"Yeah ok. Thanks." I smiled.

"Sure dad likes it when you come over anyway." She smiled back.

"Haruhi, Kris." The twins sang. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

I glanced at the twins with a questioning expression. "What?"

"The beach?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course." They said.

"But why?" She asked

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach." Kaoru said.

I stared at Haruhi in disbelief. Why would do that Haruhi now those creepy ladies are going to touch me again. "Did you really say that Haruhi?" I asked

"Yes she did." They stepped back from us and there was suddenly mannequins with different bathing suits. When did this happen? Was I really thinking that hard that I didn't notice these? "We've picked out swim suits for you two. Pretty cute huh?" Haruhi and I both had two piece suits though mine was red and it had black straps. Hers was pink. This wasn't really my taste.

"No not that one!" Honey yelled. Oh dear. He held out a mannequin with bathing suit that looked like a blue sailor suit uniform. "Red isn't K-chan's color. I think this would much cuter." He stared over at me. I averted my eyes to look at the floor.

"I don't think you get it Honey sempai." They said. The turned to me and grabbed me around my waist making me blush. "Kris may be a little more developed then Haruhi in certain areas." My blush deepened. "But there both still as flat as a cutting board. that's why we've choose ruffles. It will hide there chest less figures." My blush left my face and I frowned. You guys suck.

Tamaki suddenly came in with a base ball bat with them away. "Ha you punks better leave my little girl alone. And don't talk about my sisters figure! I've had enough of you!" Yeah go Tamaki! No beach!

"Does that mean were not going to the beach?" The twins asked. Yay!

"Who says were not going?" My inner happy moment died.

"Really so you want to go?" They asked excitedly.

"Can Usa-chan come to?" Honey asked

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya said. I narrowed my eyes. Suspicious.

"Huh? Were gonna go?" Haruhi asked. Yeah and its all your fault Haruhi now I'm going to be violated again.

*Time skip*

I looked around at the scenery. "Where are we?" I asked

"Okinawa." The twins answered as they turned to Tamaki. "Why exactly?'

"Because Kyoya's family owns a private beach here." He answered. Suspicious!

"Its beautiful here isn't it?" Honey asked. Looking up at me hopefully.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled looking away. Unknown to me Mori looked at me with a solid expression. He wasn't dumb he saw how I was acting toward his cousin.

"Why couldn't we have gone to the Caribbean?" Hikaru asked.

"Or even Fiji?" Kaoru asked

"Do you think commoners like Haruhi and Kris can afford passports?" Kyoya asked

I deadpanned. "How do you think I got here?"

He looked at me then lifted his glasses. "Tu shae"

"You all realize that I can here you right?" Haruhi asked

*Break*

I watched as Tamaki did fake romance scenes with every girl standing in a line. I glanced at Kaoru and Hikaru running along the beach laughing. 'Brotherly love' I concluded to my self. Haruhi and I sat under an umbrella. Since these girls were here it was pretty obvious that we weren't going to wear swim suits. I'm fine with that. I think attempting not drown in the ocean is a lot more dangerous then a wave pool. My mind went back to that day.

I actually wore a swim suit I beat up a police officer. Tamaki's my 'brother'. Honey sempai and I…NO! Stop it! I shook my head. Get a grip Kris. I know I like him but were still friends. Its not like were dating. My face went red at the thought. Gees why am I so pathetic. I cant even think about a hypothetic relationship.

Haruhi and I sighed. "This sucks." We said in unison. We looked at each other with a questioning expression. I'm pretty sure we were thinking about completely different things.

"Haruhi, Kris?" A feminine voice called. We both turned around to see three girls.

"Aren't you guys going to swim with us?" A girl asked

"I like to look at a safe distance." Haruhi answered. They looked at me.

"W-Well I don't know how to swim. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

They blush at my expression. "Its fine." The other girl said. "Would it be ok if we sit with you."

I tilted my head. "Why? You should go have a good time. Don't say on our behalf." I said with a smile.

"You have cute swim suits on go enjoy your selves." Haruhi said smiling.

For some reason the girls started to squeal and they froze. "Um are you ok? Hello girls?"

*Break*

"I cant believe he fooled us." Hikaru said

"Who would have thought he would bring the ladies with us." Kaoru said as he looked at the two girls.

"You were invited on this all expense paid vacation for a reason. That is to keep our clients entertain." Kyoya said.

"We know." Hikaru said. "But with the ladies here."

"Kris and Haruhi cant change into there swim suits." Kaoru finished

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control. My little girl angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swim suit. I've already warned Kris about you two perverts." He smiled seeming to go into his own little world. Suddenly turning red. "It will happen just like that! I don't know if I can take it!" He squealed

"Um what's wrong with Tamaki is he having a seizure?" A girl asked

" I wouldn't worry." Hikaru said.

"He gets like that occasionally." Kaoru said.

*Break*

Haruhi and I walked along the shore. I stared out at the water in daze. I felt some one looking at me.

"What?" I asked the burnet.

"Are you ok? You've been acting really strange since the we went to that tropical garden place."

"Well…." I trailed off. "Haruhi can I tell you something?" She nodded. "Well do you remember when you-"

"K-chan!" We turned to see Honey sempai. Joy. "Do you want to go snellish hunting?" I turned away so he wouldn't see my smile. Though I think Mori caught me.

"I think you mean shell fish hunting." Haruhi said. "But this doesn't seem like that kind of beach. You not going to find many-" I tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"Look." I whispered. There was like a billion crabs on the beach. Haruhi yelled in surprise. I stepped around them as they crawled. Until I bumped into Mori. "Oh sorry." He stared at me. Well this is uncomfortable. I looked over to large rock I heard some noise from the other side. Mori surprised me by taking me by my waist and jumping up onto the rock. I raised my brow when I saw Kyoya and private police men.

He turned to us. "Mori sempai, Kris. My private police force stopped by. They wanted to make up to you and Honey sempai for attacking at the theme park. So they brought shell fish." Well that's a freaking lot.

I turned to leave but Mori tugged me back. "Um Mori sempai can you….."

"Tell him." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"T-T-Tell who what?" He kept his expression.

"Mitsukuni. Tell him how you feel." Does everyone know?

"Well he-I-you….." I dropped my head. "I cant."

"Why?

"What if he doesn't feel the same. It would ruin everything. What if it doesn't work out." He was quiet.

"You would be surprised." My head snapped up. What does that mean?

"Mori sempai what are you saying?"

He stared over the rocks. "Tell him and you'll see." Before I could ask anything else he jumped down from the rock with his arm still around me. We landed next to Tamaki. Haruhi seemed really excited.

This is the first time I've ever seen her so enthusiastic. "Dinner's gonna be awesome! it's a major hall! It's a major hall!" I crouched down next to her.

"Wow." I said as I looked down at the large buckets of shells and crabs. "You sure like sea food."

"Yeah." She smiles. "I love crabs!

Tamaki came over with a crab. "Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating."

I laughed a bit even though it was a corny joke. "Yeah." Haruhi said

"Yours so cute." He cooed. Suddenly a bug came off of the crab. Everyone ran away screaming. I turned around.

"Hey Tamaki there's a bug on that crab." He stood there crying. "Uh are you going to get it?" He didn't move. I guess not. Haruhi and I looked between each other. She took the centipede off of the crab. We walked over to the sand. "You can put over here so-" She threw it over a rock. "Never mind." I mumbled

"Hey Haruhi." The twins called as they put an elbow on each shoulder.

"Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and I certainly didn't think you were." Hikaru said.

"But don't you think you could have been a little easier on the little guy?" Kaoru said

"Oh come it isn't dead." That's what you think.

"Well you could have just dropped it in the sand. Bugs aren't that bad." I said.

They stared at me. "You like bugs Kris?" They said in disbelief.

"Well not like ant and stuff. But I find them kind of interesting. I have a pet tarantula." They looked at me with an expression I couldn't describe. "Her name is bubbles."

"I have no words." Kaoru said. Well fine then. My attention turned away from the three to the crowd of girls behind them.

"Haruhi is so manly."

"Its weird how Kris has a pet spider."

"But cute right."

"Yeah!"

*Kaoru and Hikaru*

"Well isn't that nice." Hikaru said

"I thought Haruhi was normal but Kris has just push the border line of weird." Kaoru said as he watched her awkwardly interact with the girls.

"I'm sure there scared of something." Tamaki mumbled.

The twins seemed to have gotten an idea. "Hey boss we've just thought of a new game. Its called' who can find out Haruhi and Kris's weakness game'. So you up for it?"

"What? That game sounds horrible." He said.

They started walking away. "Yeah your right they would only share there weakness with someone there really close to."

Tamaki stiffened. "What are the rules?"

"Now that more like it."

"The deadline is sun set tomorrow." Hikaru said

"Who ever finds out there weakness first is the winner." Kaoru said.

"And I have the perfect prize for the games lucky winner." Kyoya held up three pictures of Haruhi. Honey and Mori came looking curious. Kyoya gave a smirk. "I photo's of Kris." They pictures of her as a middle school student in her kendo uniform. She had a big grin in two of the pictures and the other she looked very serious.

Honey's eyes seemed to light up. "We want to play to!"

"Where did you get those pictures!" Tamaki yelled

"Wait minute. Where did you get those pictures Kyo-chan?" Honey asked

He smiled. "I have my sources lets just leave it that."

*Kris*

The twins are being weird. They invited Haruhi and I into this really creepy cave and its dark. I shuttered a bit. Its ok there are other people here and Hikaru has a flash light. "This is the place. it's the most haunted spot in Okinawa. Even the locals don't come here." Hikaru said. I despise you.

"They say you can you only find this place at low tide. Evidently people have died here from drowning." I stared at him while my eye twitched. Does he think some one that cant swim wants to here that. "And there souls still linger taking revenge on anyone that happens to come inside."

"Look!" Hikaru yelled. A large shadow came out with a large laughter. I stiffened as two girls screamed and hugged me. A hand grabbed Haruhi.

She turned around calmly looking at it. "What's going on are you trying to freak me out?" I sighed inwardly.

"Your so brave Kris." The girls cries as they held me.

I sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong with you two. I thought everyone was scared or ghost."

"But I've never seen a real one." Haruhi said. I sighed out loud. that's Haruhi for you.

*Break*

"K-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey yelled. "Can you come over here?"

I stared. "Why is there a truck on the sand?" I asked to my self.

"Are sure its safe to drive a truck on the sand?" Haruhi asked. He never answered. We climbed into the truck and stood there. Um what exactly are we doing?

"Well were ready when you are private police people." He said. "Please lower the door." My eyes widen. What! No!

I held my shorts tightly. 'its fine. Its fine.' I repeated to my self. The door shut and I closed my eyes and held my breath. Suddenly Honey jumped on top of me. I yelped.

"I cant take it anymore! Its dark and scary in here! AAAHHHHH!" He yelled. I sighed in relief when they opened the doors.

*Break*

I stared down at the object in Mori's hand. A harpoon "Don't people kill whales with those things?" Which makes me wonder where Mori got one.

"Mori your our sempai not a sentai. She stated. He stared down at us. Uncomfortable.

*Break*

"Haruhi." I called out. She was standing in the water. I stopped a few inches away..

She turned to me. "Come on Kris the water wont hurt you. Its shallow. Are you scared?" She asked sincerely.

I shook my head. "No its not that I'm just clumsy sometimes. And I don't trust the ocean." I glared down at the water.

She smiled. "It's of. I can swim. I'll save you from the ocean."

I walked in closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for more shellfish." She said happily.

I sighed with a smile. She's obsessed. I looked out at the sunset. "Pretty." We walked over on to the rocks and I glanced down. "Oh! Haruhi I found one." I held it up.

She smiled. "Great another side dish."

"Haruhi! Kris! Look up here!" A girl called. I looked up on to the large rock to see the three girls from earlier.

"What's up!"

"The breeze feels great!"

"Its dangerous be careful." Haruhi said.

"Don't hurt you selves." I said I walked over to Haruhi to put the shell into her bucket but then I heard unfamiliar male voice. Then one of the girls yelled. "Haruhi…." I said nervously. She nodded and we ran around the rock all the way to the top. There were two guys terrorizing the girls. I frowned and threw my shell directly at his head. While Haruhi threw her whole bucket.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?" Haruhi yelled

I stepped forward. "Leave them alone."

"Haruhi, Kris!" The girl cheered

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled. I glanced over at him. The girl took the chance to run as she was freed from him. "You get back here!"

"She can leave if she wants to!" I yelled.

*The host boys*

"Those are poisonous snakes!" The twins yelled as they ran. They were trying to find another way to scare the girls. But the snakes Tamaki picked up were actually poisonous.

"What do I do with them!" He yelled in a panic.

Mori and Honey were walking along as the twins and Tamaki ran with the poisonous snakes. Suddenly a girl ran up to them in tears. "Tamaki!" She yelled. "Its Haruhi and K-Kris!" They turned to the girl.

*Break*

The man looked nervously at me but instead he grabbed hold of Haruhi pulling her over to the edge of the cliff. My eyes went wide. "W-What do you think your doing?" I yelled. I tries to grab him but the man other man dropped the other girls and grabbed me from behind.\

"Oh no you don't."

"How'd you like to take a dip!" The guy yelled as he pushed Haruhi in.

"N-NO!"I yelled. I struggled against the man then head butted him. He growled at me as I turned around to him. But my foot tripped over the crack in the rock.

"You think that's funny well go save him then!" while I was off balance he kicked me in my stomach. Making me choke as I feel back toward the water.

"Haruhi, Kris!" I heard some one yell. Tamaki.

At least he's here I couldn't save Haruhi so she'll be safe now. If I hadn't lost my balance I could have stopped them. Why cant I protect anyone?

As I fell into the water I felt some ones arms go around me. I opened my eyes to see Mori. As he swam back to shore I took in a deep breath and started to cough. He set me down as I took in another deep breath.

"Boss!" The twins yelled. I walked over to the group with Mori following behind me.

"Where are those boys?" Tamaki asked

"We took there ID's and respectively asked them to leave. I've also called the doctor."

"Thank you." Tamaki said. He set Haruhi down.

"I'm fine guys I don't need a doctor." She said.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked. They looked at me in disbelief. "W-What?" Did I say something wrong? Honey lowered his head.

"What were you two thinking?" Tamaki whispered. "Your not like Honey sempai. Your not martial arts masters."

"W-What?" I said in shock. " I was fine until I lost my balance. I was trying to help Haruhi."

He frowned. "Kris you weren't fine you feel in the water. What would happen if Mori had not saved you. It doesn't matter that you can fight your both girls."

"Being a girl doesn't matter." I muttered

"Sempai we had to do something. Who cares that were girls." Haruhi said.

"That's no excuse you idiot!"

"I don't need you to save me sempai. I don't understand why your so made right now. I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled. Tamaki was quiet then looked at me.

"Do you feel the same?" He whispered

I averted my eyes with a frown. "L-Look I know I can't swim but I did the right thing by helping them."

"Fine." He said as he walked past us. "I wont speak to either one of you until you admit you were wrong!"

*Break*

I glared down at the water as everyone started heading back.

"K-chan." I turned around but realized it was Honey sempai. He was quiet that wasn't like him.

"W-Where's Mori sempai?"

"He left."

"Oh." I said awkwardly. I slowly started to leave. He suddenly grabbed my wrist making me jump.

"K-chan why did you do it?" He asked looking at me. "Being so close to the water…."

"I-I had to. Those girls are smaller and delicate and if I wasn't there who else would protect them"

"You need protection." He whispered. "We can do it."

"No. I've learned how to fight." I looked out at the water. He still hasn't let go of my wrist. "Besides Haruhi's safe that's all that matters."

"You matter to me K-chan! I like you so much! Why wont you let me protect you!" My eyes went wide. Did I here him correctly. I froze in my spot. He stared up at me. What are you doing Kris this is your chance say something!

I opened my mouth to speak. "I-I….you.. And.." What was that? That was horrible. We were quiet for another moment until honey looked down. Why cant I say it?

"Its alright K-chan I understand." What? He looked up to me with his flowery aired smile. "Just forget everything I just said. Kay?" My eyes widen.

"Honey sempai…I.."

He let go of my wrist. "I'll see you inside." He giggled and ran away. Leaving me out there . I stood still for a moment.

I sighed and sat down on the sand holding my face. "He confesses and you stand there like an idiot. Good job Kris."

**I know. I'm evil. But the next chapter will make you happy….probably. Review?**


	15. Kendo courage

Yeah reviews! Thanks you guys have been really nice. Even though I was being evil the last chapter so here's a nicer one. That you'll hopefully like.

Disclaimer: Don't own never will

How can I be so utterly pathetic. I didn't say anything even when he was right there. Well I did but they were stutters of stupidity. I repeat Honey was right there. And to make things worse Tamaki isn't talking to me either.

I groaned in aggravation. I leaned my head against the tile wall in the shower. The warm water helped me cool off my thoughts. "So stupid." I whispered. How could things get any worse? I put a hand on my stomach and flinched. I hadn't notice before but I see my little altercation did bring some damage. I looked down at my stomach. There was a huge black bruise.

I sighed. Its fine I've gotten then this before. No big deal

I turned off the shower head. It had gold on the handle. And if I know anything about Kyoya. I'm pretty sure its real. I put a towel around my self walking out. Into my room. There was a bathroom already in my room. that's nice and convenient. I walked over to my book bag putting on my under garments. Then I un zipped the in side to take out a shr….dress?

My eyes went wide. "What is this?" I questioned to my self. The definitely cant be my bag and this is absolutely not my clothes. None of this is mine. I don't remember putting these types of clothing into my bag. I took every thing until I reached the bottom. I looked inside to see a pink note.

I deadpanned. As I opened the note and read it aloud. "Dear Kris, Ranka suggested I give you a more girly variety for your trip. It sounded interesting. So I did. From Aunt Mina P.S take pictures." What! When I did she get to my stuff?

They betrayed me. I glared down at the dresses. There was a pink one yellow one and a black one. They all had the same design. "There's now way out of this is there?" I mumbled. I picked up the black dress. It had to layers. It has solid black underneath. And black lace flowers on top with a light blue sash tied into a bow around the middle. I held it up in front of me by the spaghetti straps. I groaned putting on the dress. I walked over to the mirror. It was three inches above the knee.

The dress was pretty but why would she do this to me? I hang out with a bunch of boys and the girls all think I'm a guy anyways. Excluding Haruhi but I'm pretty sure she doesn't care for this type of thing either. I walked back over to the bed side and put on the white slippers. Then I walked over to the door. At the same moment I was about to open it there was a knock. I opened the door and there was none other then Mori sempai.

He stared down at me. I felt uncomfortable so I averted my eyes. After he had his little 'talk' then I completely failed at my confession to Honey. I don't know what to say.

"Come on." He said in his usual dull tone.

I looked back at him as he stepped aside waiting for me to follow. "Where are we going?" I asked dumbly.

"Dinner." Oh. I'm stupid.

I walked next to him in silence. It was awkward. usually Honey's here to add his slice of sun shine for the conversations. Then Mori would add in his "Ah's", "Hm's" or the occasional "Yeah." But right now we were in complete silence. Though I guess I'm glad and sad that he has nothing to say about my wardrobe change.

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. "M-Mori sempai…uh.." That was a fail.

He looked down at me then face forward again. "You didn't tell him."

I looked at him wide eyed. Then back down with a guilty expression. "No….I mean . I tried but it wouldn't…."

"What are you afraid of?" I froze in mid step. He stopped as well waiting for me patiently.

What was I afraid of? I mean. I'm able to talk to him and were friends. I looked down sadly. "I don't want to mess that up." I whispered aloud. I looked back up at him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship….but I think I already have. I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know what to do o-or say, no one has ever told me they like me before I guess I was in shock…And Honey likes cutes things….I'm not…I just." I trailed off looking at my slippers. Suddenly Mori put a hand on top of my head. I stared up at him in surprise.

He smiled down at me. "Your fine the way you are." I was silent. "Have the courage you present in kendo." I looked at him with wide eyes. Then I smiled.

I nodded. "Right."

We proceeded forward to another room. I didn't ask anymore questions because I didn't want to feel stupid again. Mori knocked on the door. We waited a moment a moment then Haruhi came to the door. In a dress as well.

She look me up and down. "So he got you too huh?"

I sigh. I'm pretty sure the 'he' is her dad. "Yeah he told my aunt and she I quote said it would be 'interesting." I put air quotes around "interesting."

She turned as we walked on our way toward the dinning area. "You look alright."

"Thanks." I rubbed my neck bashfully. "You look nice to."

She shrugged. "Thanks I guess but my dad needs to stop going threw my clothes." And needs to stop giving advice to my aunt. We reached the double doors and I pushed them open. I saw all the boys except for Tamaki. I felt sudden guilt again.

"Wow." Honey said as he stared at me. I blushed and turned away. At least things aren't as awkward as they could be.

"Haruhi?" They said and the looked to me. "Even you Kris? Where did you get those dresses?" Haruhi and I looked at each other.

"My dad repacked my bags." Haruhi said. "He's always trying to make me wear this frilly stuff"

"And my aunt thought it would interesting to rearrange mine." I said as I fidgeted with the hem of the lace. I looked at Haruhi's dress compared to mine. Why does hers get to be longer?

"That's awesome way to go." The twins said. My eye twitched. Don't cheer for that! My eyes dropped down to Honey.

He smiled. "You look really cute. K-chan, Haru-chan." I felt my insides twist a bit when he added Haruhi's name. I mean she is but I….

*Break*

This is horrible.

The table was completely quiet no one was talking at all. What' worse is Tamaki is sitting right next to Haruhi and he was directly in front of him. I averted my eyes over to Hikaru who was sitting next to me.

"Well this is uncomfortable." He said

"Yeah kind of awkward." Kaoru said

"I'll say." I mumbled. I could hear the ticking of the clock and Kyoya scribbling away in his note book.

Honey smiled wryly at us. "Lets dig in guys these are the crabs we caught. I bet there delicious!"

I sigh, finally

Haruhi picked up a crab leg and snapped it open. Then she picked up another and another until I couldn't even count how many she's eaten. To be honest it was making me sick. Then again I had felt a bit queasy before we got here and the pain on the surface of my stomach isn't helping either.

Hikaru look over at me as they ate there crab legs. "Arent you going to eat?" He pointed to my empty plate.

"I'm fine." I whispered. This is really starting to hurt. Haruhi picked up another crab leg.

"Don't you think you've had enough? "Tamaki asked. "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me?" She said in a mocking tone.

"You trying to be cute?" He asked. She said nothing else only glanced in his direction. This seemed to irritate him more. He slammed his hand down on the table getting up. "Fine I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong." He glanced at me. "Both of you." I looked away. "See if I care. I'm going to bed. Kyoya please show me to my room."

"No problem. Well excuse me everyone." Kyoya got up. I glanced over to Mori as he ate his crab. Aw man I feel sick. I cant sit here anymore.

I got up out of my seat everyone looked at me. "Where are you going K-chan?" Honey asked. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah I-I-I'm….Yeah" I walked out after Tamaki and Kyoya following them as they left. Maybe that kick did more then I thought. I gripped the end of my dress. Maybe…..maybe Tamaki was right. If we hadn't ran up there neither Haruhi or I would have fallen in. but those girls would have been in danger.

Suddenly we came to a halt in front of Tamaki's room. "Thank you Kyoya."

He nodded. "Your next." He said to me. I hesitated. He turned around to lead me down the hall. I glanced back as Tamaki closed his door. "K-Kyoya." He turned back to me. "Um you can go with out me…I have to do something." He paused then lifted his glasses with what looked like a smile.

"Alright." He turned and left me in the hall. I turned back to Tamaki's door and took in a deep breath. Stepping close to the door I knocked.

"Um T-Tamaki." I stuttered. I kept my head down to look at my slippers. I heard the door open and lifted my head slowly to look into the blonds violet eyes. "Hi…." I raised my hand awkwardly. Argh! Stop being stupid Kris! I gulped in.

"Yes what is it?" He said in a curious tone. Though I could still tell he seemed mad.

"Um I just wanted to say….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone with Haruhi. She ended up being pushed in….so I'm sorry." I subconsciously started to look away from him. "So….yeah"

Suddenly to hands took my shoulders. I look up into Tamaki's eyes. He smiled down at me. "Kris"

"Yeah?" This felt like déjà vu. Back when we had the physical exams he did something similar to this.

"You're my sister and I expect you to know that I care about you. I don't wan you getting hurt. Haruhi can swim but you can't." He suddenly hugged me to him. My eyes went wide. "I don't want family getting hurt." He whispered. I froze in his embrace. This isn't something I was expecting to happen to day.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. I slowly put my arms around him. "Tamaki." We stayed like this for a moment. I could stay like this because it made me feel better but there something else I have to do now. I released the host and looked up to him with a smile. "You should talk to Haruhi to you know." He looked away from me with a sad expression.

"Yes."

"It'll be ok." I punched him in the arm lightly. "Right brother?" His mood seemed to lighten at my reference. I turned to walk away.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I'm going some where else anyway. I have to find Honey sempai.

"Alright then." He said. I proceeded down the hall. Then suddenly stopped when I heard a quiet roar in the sky. "Its probably going to rain." I concluded out loud.

*Honey*

The blond walked down the hall with his cousin. Haruhi had gotten sick because she had eaten to many crab. They weren't sure where she went. He was usually chatty and all giggles but he didn't feel like it right now. He had accidentally told K-chan how he felt. He couldn't take how she was talking about her self. She mattered to everyone here why couldn't she see that? But she didn't answer to his confession. He didn't want things to be awkward between them so her told her to forget it. But he couldn't.

He held his bunny closer to him self. "Talk to her." He turned to his cousin.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean Takashi?" He said nothing only staring at him.. Honey looked away. "She doesn't feel the same Takashi its fine." He smiled over at the stoic boy. He suddenly stopped. "Takashi?" He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Wait where are you going?"

"Talk to her." He said before he proceeded on in the opposite direction.

Honey stared at his cousin walk down the hall. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the lights flickered and went out.(A/N: Lets pretend that actually happened. This is just a story after all.)

*Kris a few minutes before*

I'm stupid.

I don't even know where to find Honey sempai. Maybe I should have taken Tamaki's offer. Then it came to me. How will I tell Honey. I cant just be like. "Honey I've like you for a while. I mean I've ignored and said absolutely nothing when you told me how you feel but its ok right?" WRONG.

"Where are you." I whispered. I've been everywhere. I'm not even sure where I am right now. But I know I've gone deeper into the mansion there aren't any windows. Suddenly I heard a large roar and all the lights flickered and went out. I froze in the hall. Its dark. Its dark its dark and I'm alone.

My eyes went wide as I backed against the wall slowly. My breath slowly started to accelerate into quick short breaths. Everything was quiet. it's a stupid fear I know. But it only happens when I'm alone in the dark. Well it does happen when I'm with people but I can control my fear more. I know it's a childish.

But I. Am. Scare

I slid down to the floor and brought my legs close to my chest and then wrapped my arms around my head. I closed my eyes tight. "Its fine. Its fine." I whispered. I'm pathetic. I even have a night light in my room. I just have this paranoia that something is going to happen. No I'm not going to say why.

I opened my eye when I heard foot steps coming from my right. "K-chan?"

My head snapped up. I squinted my eyes to see the out line of a figure. "H-H-Honey sempai?" My voice sounded horse.

He walked closer and stood in front of me. "What's wrong are you ok?" My eyes were starting to a just to the dark. His face was very close.

"Um….I-I'm.."

He was quiet for a moment. "K-chan is it possible that your scared of the dark?"

I was silent. I felt a shamed of my fear fit for a four year old. "Because if you are that's ok." He sat next to me. He took one of my hands off of my head and held it into his. "It wont change what I think of you." I could practically here his smile.

"H-Honey sempai I thought you didn't like the dark."

"Well I don't like it in closed spaces." He explained

I sighed that makes a lot more since then my fear. "I'm fine when people are there but when everyone is gone I-I just…" I trailed of sadly.

He moved in closer. "Then you wont be alone then."

I turned to look at his figure. "Huh?"

He giggled. "I wont ever let you be in the dark by your self again and if you are then you call me ok K-chan?" My face felt hotter. The fact that he was so close and he's been so nice to me I just couldn't help but feel this way.

"I like you." I whispered. I froze in my spot. Wait! I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"K-chan." Honey whispered.

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"You just said you liked me." He stated. His voice seemed to be getting closer.

"I….uh..um…yes" I finally said.

"And you mean that?" I could see his face very clearly now. His eyes were wide an anxious.

My blush deepened. "Um..uh.." I suddenly remember what Mori told me.

"Have to courage you present in kendo."

I took a deep breath. I squeezed my hand realizing Honey was still holding it. I moved to look him directly in his face. "Yes Honey sempai. I really like you…a lot." Honey jumped on me and threw his arms around my neck.

"This is great." He whispered. All my kendo courage is gone. I think my whole body is blushing now. Of course you couldn't tell it was dark. 'oh my god confessions in the dark!' "So K-chan." He whispered as he backed away a bit so our noses were touching. "Now I have question to ask you."

I managed to nod my head but ended up bonking it against his. "Sorry" I sputtered

He giggled regardless. "Its fine." He cupped my face. "K-chan since I like you and you like me." He smiled. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He tilts his head to the side. My eyes went wide.

"Um Honey sempai…." I whispered

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you'd be ok….with some like me? I mean-" He suddenly kissed the top of my nose.

"K-chan. I. Like. You. Everything about you Kay?"

"Um….ok" I said in a daze.

"Great so will you?"

"Will I what?"

He giggled. "Be my girl friend silly"

"Oh um….yes"

"YAY!" He yelled. He hugged me closer. Winced. "What's wrong?"

"Well when I fought one of those guys they kicked me in the stomach but its ok-"

He hugged me again. "I wont ever let that happen again." He whispered. "Promise."

I blushed again and suddenly all the lights came back on. I looked down and realized the situation we were really in. I blush harder. He sees this and giggles again.

*Break*

So apparently this mansion has like 3 to 5 back up generators. That would have been nice to know earlier. Honey held my hand gently as we walked down the hall to find the rest of the group well excluding Tamaki and Haruhi.

The twins turned to Honey and I. "Hey Kris your back." They raised there brow at Honey and I holding hands but said nothing

"Yeah." I say looking at Mori. Who was looking at our little "development. He still had his usual expression but he seemed pleased. I averted my eyes. "Um so where is Haruhi?"

The twins looked at each other then Kyoya. "Are you sure its ok?" Sure what's ok?

"To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished. I smiled. So Tamaki did take my advice. That's good to here.

"She's with our prince Tamaki what could possibly go wrong?" Yeah go Tamaki!

*Break*

My eye twitched. Uh no Tamaki.

When the twins opened the door to Kyoya's room and the two of them were in there for whatever reason. "With the blind fold on you cant see anything and the ear plugs muffle any sounds."

"Wow yeah your right." Haruhi says.

"You nasty pervert."

"What kind of foreplay is that?"

"Tamaki this isn't what I meant at all."

Tamaki turned and looked at me. "K-Kris this ISNT WHAT YOU THINK!"

*Next day*

You better watch you back Haruhi." Hikakru said as we walked to the limo. Honey held my hand and Mori walked on the right side of me.

"I would have never pegged the boss as an S and M pervert." Kaoru said as they got into the limo.

"I told you it wasn't like that!" He yelled

I smiled a bit. "I'm a shamed in you brother."

His mouth dropped open. "Ah Kris you to?" He stared down at Honey and held hands. "Wait why are you and Honey holding-" The twins pulled us both in the limo before he could finish.

"Lets go." Kyoya said.

"Hey wait a minute you guys you cant leave me!" I looked back at Kyoya.

"Um I don't think this is right."

He smiled evilly. "Its fine."

Honey smiled at me with his flowery aired atmosphere pulling me closer. I blushed despite that fact that Tamaki was behind us screaming and running at full speed. I guess kendo courage works.

So there you go now the two of them are together. I feel like I made Mori a silent cupid…..Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. The notorious host club

So I've received a request in a review and thought Kay. BUT it wont be in this chapter it will be in the next. So I hope you like this one and thank you for the follows favorites and reviews.\

Disclaimer: I own Kris and her family no one else…..that sounds weird

I sighed once again. I've been doing that all day but its not happy go luck reason you'd think. Its one word. Tamaki. He's doing his little emo thing again. "Come on Tamaki I said I was sorry." He looked at me from the corner then turned his head back around. Why is he being so childish about it? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ok?" He turned back around with sad puppy dog eyes. Suddenly in my face now.

"It's that and how could you tell everyone else first? You're my sister! Aren't family the first to know?" He said dramatically while holding his chest.

My eye twitched. "Tamaki I didn't tell anyone else they just knew." I mumbled

"Well if that is the case then why didn't I spontaneously know about your relationship between-" I jumped up and held a hand over his mouth with a blush. I turned to look at the students still in the class staring at us curiously. I moved in closer to whisper so they could hear.

"T-Tamaki you do realize that at school I'm a guy right?" He nodded. I sat back down with another sigh.

"I'm still trying figure out how everyone knew about my feelings before I did." I whispered under my hand. Was I really that obvious?

The blond looked at me curiously as he sat in the seat next to me. "There were signs you know." We both turned to the raven haired boy on his laptop. "Of course I assumed it wasn't only me that saw it. Then again…" He turned and smiled at us. "Then again some people have a slower functioning mind then others."

My eyes narrowed a bit. It he calling me slow?

"I'm not really surprised " He continued. " But I wouldn't have pictured you to take a liking for the Lolita type." I blushed and looked away. Well I mean Honey is older then me and he does act more mature at times.

I stared down at my feet. Tamaki suddenly hugged me. "My dear sister tell me if he ever breaks your heart and we'll set him straight! I'll punishing him for hurting my Kristal!" I deadpanned but noticed he used my full name.

"T-Tamaki can you please stop people are staring again." We turned to see most of the kids in the class staring at us. Thought they didn't say anything. Thank goodness these people don't pay attention to detail.

He set me down as Kyoya spoke. "Tamaki you do realize that Honey sempai can take you down in a matter of seconds don't you?"

"Well yes but…"

"And Mori sempai would get you for even thinking about beating Honey sempai."

"W-Well I wouldn't per say physically hit him….I would just give him a good talking to.."

I'm sure he know Honey or Mori sempai wouldn't do that to him. Though it was sort of a nice thing to say. "Thanks." He smiled back.

"Kris." Kyoya said. I turned and looked at him. "I don't have to remind you of your current situation. Though in the school as well as the club your 'secret' must stay exactly that. Being homosexual isn't part of Honey sempai's image." My eye twitched. Is he saying that it is apart of mine? "Is this understood?"

"Yeah I get it." I said. Its not like I have anyone to blab it to anyway. The only ones that know I'm a girl is the host club, that doctor, that other doctor that touched me, Haruhi's father and the police force. Wow that actually a lot of people.

*Club room*

As I walked into the door I was tackled almost falling to the ground. I probably would have if I wasn't use to it by now. "K-chan!" The voice called right next to my ear. I felt arms going around my shoulders. I turned my head to the said person I already knew who it was. Honey. He giggled rubbing his head against my neck.

I blushed. Just because I'm use to it doesn't mean I still don't get flustered. "Hi H-H-Honey sempai." I whispered. He looked at my red face and giggled then touched my hair.

"So your letting your hair grow." He said with a flowery smile. I nodded shyly.

"Yeah you said you…liked it so…."

"Come on love birds not in front of the door way." Hikaru said. I turned around to see the twins. Kaoru held on to his brother as if he's seen something inappropriate. Honey got down.

"Yes there are children present. Don't hurt our innocent minds." He said. My eye twitched. Innocent? Since when?

"HA!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. "You little devils are anything but. Kris can hug who ever she wants as long as I know them and its in an appropriate manner."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Oh please boss."

"You did even know about there relationship until this morning. When Haruhi told you." They said together

Tamaki backed up a bit. "Well yes but…"

"Always last to know~" They sang. "Same with Haruhi too." The blond seemed to be getting irritated.

"Hey!"

"Or maybe you did know." Hikaru said in a mocking tone.

"And you just wanted to see her unclothed." Kaoru finished

Tamaki blushed. "W-What that's completely ridiculous!"

"Tamaki's a perv~" They sand as he started to yell. I shook my head and looked at Mori and smiled. He nodded with a small smile. Then something came to me all this talk about Haruhi but where is she?

"Where's Haruhi you guys?" I asked as they turned to me.

"We sent her to get some more of that instant coffee." The twins said. I raised my brow. They really liked that stuff and why couldn't they get it them selves? Personally I don't like coffee it tastes bad. I've only had it once but I had to add about a gallon of sugar to it. But my mom got mad and said if I don't like it the way she makes it don't drink it.

"What!" Tamaki yelled. "How could you do that! What of she's kidnapped or taken hostage by terrorist or caught between rival gang fights or-"

"Tamaki!" I said a bit loud. "Calm down. She's not going to be kidnapped or caught in a gang fight or anything like that." I sighed in defeat as he went back to his own little world probably think up other scenarios . I walked over to Kyoya . "So what are we dressing as today?" He glanced up from his notebook to look at me.

"Go to the first curtain and you'll find out." He went back to his notebook. I deadpanned. 'So friendly.' All I really wanted to do was strike up a conversation but I guess that's out of the question. I turned away and walked to the back part of the club room to go and change into my costume.

"And what's behind curtain number 1." I said to my self. I stared at the clothing and tilted my head. "Probably Tamaki's idea." I changed my clothes and finished off my costume with a green ribbon that I put in my hair for a low pony tail. Though my hair was still short in worked just the same. I looked down at my self usually I'm in some kind of blue but today was green for some reason. I was wearing a white puffy sleeved shirt with a green vest over it, dark grey blue pants and old time looking brown boots to match my gloves. I picked up my sword as I opened the curtain.

I smiled at the sword a I waved around. I took a stance that I would if I was facing someone I lifted the sword and brought it back down. I heard a giggle and saw Honey standing there. I quickly brought my sword to my side. I could feel my cheeks heating up from my childish manner. "Ha , um. Y-Yeah….I like the sword…."

"I can see that." He said with a flowery smile. Walked over to me with a bunny in hand. He had on his costume as well. His armor had a violet-pink tint to it. I put my sword through the loop on my belt. he laced his gloved and with mine and we walked out. Holding hands is fine. I mean its not like I'm asking for anything else right now. I guess I don't really know what couple's really do. I've seen stuff in movies and with my parents but my parents really aren't a good example. My mom isn't how should I say it? Right.

I know they go out on dates, there able to talk to each other and they kiss…My face went red at the thought. I'm so childish. Kissing isn't even anything serious. Honey looked up at me. "What's wrong K-chan?" I looked down at him but my eyes went directly to his lips. NOOOO! My went a couple shades darker.

"I-It's nothing." He stared at me. I tried to avoid his eyes more like his entire face. It would only make me think about it more.

"M'kay." He finally said. I sighed seeing the host club excluding Haruhi who still wasn't back yet. They were all in costume as well. I looked at Tamaki and shook my head. He would have a cape to go with his. The twins turned around and grinned at me.

"Well, well Kris look at you."

"Please don't." I said. My eyes moved over to the corner that Tamaki was suddenly in. "What up with him?"

The twins looked at me. "He's still worried about Haruhi."

"Of course!" He yelled getting up from his spot. "What if…What if Gypsies took her!"

That racist Tamaki and very stereo typed. " What would Gypsies want with Haruhi?" The twins asked

"I don't know! But Haruhi is fragile and-"

"You all need to get into to place. The door will be opening soon." They stopped there ranting. I sat down on the couch as well as Kyoya and the twins were behind me. Mori was on the other side of Kyoya and Tamaki was next to me. Honey stood at the end of the arm rest next to me as well. We waited for a moment then the doors opened for two girls. I raised my brow. They weren't wearing the ouran uniform. Did these girls come from another school just to see us?

"Welcome ladies." We said together.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have ladies from another school." Tamaki said as he waved his sword. "I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests. I'm glad you've come princesses. My darling even if the world were destroyed. I would put my life on the line to protect you." I almost laughed. 'Tamaki's dream is to protect strangers. Like the police.' Though there never seem to be there when you need them.

"Oh my do you really think you can protect us?" The girl on the left said. "That's quite arrogant of you don't you agree? You think that's what a women wants to here well your wrong." I raised my brow.

'Honey has already said that and I didn't dislike it….' I leaned forward tilted my head at the girls as Tamaki looked at them. "Come on give him a break sister Suzeron. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything but perpetuating there testosterone leader image. By protecting us he's actually disguising the fact that he is weak and unable to protect him self." My eye twitched.

Just where exactly did she pull that speech from. "That wasn't nice." I muttered

"Your such a clever girl Hinagiku." No she's not.

Tamaki stood to his feet. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Uh yeah. "Fine then what do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe something like. 'I would never leave my lover alone'." A new voice added. We all turned to the door to see another girl in the same uniform as these girls holding Haruhi. "If we fight it will be together. If we fail we fail together. Even if I were to die. I would never leave your side my love." She kissed her hand.

"That's so romantic!" Honey yelled as he hugged my arm. I raised my brow as we looked at me. "Do girls really want to here that? Do you want me to say something like that to you?" We whispered in my ear. My face went red.

"Uhhhh…."

"Benibara we thought you'd never show."

"So tell us where you found this lovely young lady." If she can tell she's a girl. Why cant she see me? I sighed. Guess I'm invisible again. Which right now I don't mind very much.

"I found her out side the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I can see the truth. She has such pretty maiden eyes." She said as she held her face.

"Uh thanks…I guess." Haruhi said. They girls suddenly started touching her body. There trying to molest her in front of us.

"Wow her skin is incredibly soft."

"Isn't it though? I think we just found are own diamond in the rough." Tamaki ran at the girls.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without permission!" He yelled. The girl named Benibara then punched him in the face.

"Leave her alone!"

"S-She punched me." Tamaki cried. "She's so violent."

"Get a hold of your self." Honey said

I turned and frowned at the girls moving my hair from my face. "That was uncalled for." I jumped when they put there intense gaze on me.

"Well it seems there've been hiding another maiden under our nose." I wasn't hiding I've been here. The whole time. " Very interesting too. You're a not from Japan are you?"

"Uh nope from America. You can tell I'm a girl?"

"Of course we can!" The long haired girl said.

Suddenly Benibara grabbed me holding my face close to hers. "Dear maiden you are a dove in this bunch of crows." Another racist comment today. " But you spoke up and I see your beauty. A pretty dove." This is freaking me out. She brought her face closer. What is she doing? I moved my head slightly to the side and she kissed my cheek. "Oh you moved."

Yes I freaking moved. Your not taking my first kiss! Honey pulled me away by my arm as I slightly frowned at the girls. The girls looked at him in interest but there attention was taken away by Kyoya. Yes I think I like you more now.

"Those uniforms. I assume your from the Lobelia girls academy."

The girl smirked. "That's correct."

"Lobelia." They sang

"Saint Lobelia Academy second year Benia Amakusa."

"Second year student Chizuru Mihara."

"First year student Hinako Suafuki."

"We are the members of the Saint Lobelia Academy. White lily leeg also known as!"

"The Zuka club!" They yelled as they posed I stared at them with a blank expression.

The twins suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh my god. The Zuka club what a stupid name!"

"You shouldn't under estimate the Zuka club!" Renge rose from the floor and laughed under an umbrella. "I may not know much about instant coffee but I'm fascinated with girls school."

"What does coffee have to do with anything?" I whispered to the twins.

"She didn't know about instant coffee until we told her."

I shrugged. "I don't like coffee at all anyway." They looked at me in shock and I turned around before they could say anything else.

"Saint Lobelia Academy" She continued. "It's truly a women's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens that consider that women superior in everyway. The club prides it's self in its thirty year history. it's a society by maidens for maidens. Zuka club activities include. Tea parties, the maiden debate form and most importantly musical reviews performed by its top members." So there a bunch of feminist.

*Break*

I felt the dramatic group to go and change. Hopefully the girls will be gone. I do believe that girls are strong but I just think that men and women should get equal rights. No one is better or less then someone else. But sadly I know the world doesn't feel the same. I left the changing room feeling like I forgot to do something. I shrugged the feeling off and came back as I deadpanned. There still here. Better yet still talking.

"A maidens beauty it means possessing a spirit pure enough not to give into the power of lust."

"As a girl you. For a girl you. We've had quite enough of your oppress male contempt for women kind." What does that even mean?

"And that pride come's from meaningful relationships based on equality because were the same sex. And yes that's includes relationships of love."

"Yeah you tell em' Benio."

"Yeah awesome Benibara."

"What ever." Kaoru said as he went threw the bag Haruhi brought. I leaned over the seat to see the different kinds she brought. Kaoru glanced back at me and scooted over so I could see.

"Why don't you girls just scram." Hikaru said.

"I find it hard to believe that you boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Which is the long version of lesbian. Of course I know and talk to gay people and I'm not homophobic but these girls are messing up the straight, gay or whatever you are circle of life.

Kaoru held up a coffee to my face. "Haven't seen this one before must be new. You know?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Coffee obsessed" He smirked at me. We both frowned at the same time. To the girls. "You should feel sorry for them Hinagiku. There host skills don't work on us now there all flustered and don't know what to do with them selves."

"True I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious host club."

Honey turned around to us. "Hey guys are we really notorious?"

"Yeah." Mori said. I turned to him with a raised brow. We are?

"And to think there dragging these poor young maidens down with them." She leaned in on Haruhi as she pointed her other hand at me. "The host clubs president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romance. Attempting to fool young maidens hearts is demeaning! Your so called host club is nothing but macho fantasies. I promise you we will bring you guys down. The host club will be abolished. All hale Zuka club!" They looked like Nazi's when they lifted there arms up. Whoops the third racist comment of the day.

"I see . I understand your concern but do you think maybe we could finish later?" Kyoya asked.

"Are you saying your not going to face us?"

"Not at all. Its just that our president is still bed ridden from the culture shock."

"Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey said.

"I mean you punched him in the face…." I noticed Haruhi walking with a trey with cups on it. "Haruhi what are you doing?

"Giving them some coffee." She said with a shrug. "you can bring them cake if you want." I looked at her in disbelief. Then I sighed walking over to a table picking up a cake. There's always some around when your with Honey. "Excuse me I made some coffee. Would you ladies like some?"

"Why yes aren't you the sweetest thing." Benia said

"Your really a pearl among swine." Chizuru said. Man now I don't want to give it to them. Haruhi looked at me I sighed.

"D-Do you guys want some cake too?" I asked holding it out in front of me.

"Oh you know food and drinks made by a maiden always has a fragrant aroma."

"But this is just instant." Haruhi said with a small laugh.

"Yeah and this is just cake that I found on that table." They ignored our comments

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?"

Suddenly Tamaki came out of nowhere. "You girls have it all wrong ! Don't you see there's nothing to gain from a romantic relationship between two women! If that was the case then why did god create Adam and Eve!" Then he suddenly slipped on a banana peel in the middle of the floor. I narrowed my eyes. We meet again. He started screaming because his finger went into one of the girls coffee. He sat on the floor in pain Haruhi sat down in front of him and I just sat down. I'm tired of standing.

"You need to be more careful sempai." She took out bandages and wrapped his finger.

"Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

"No I got it from the supermarket free with the purchase of instant coffee. There always giving out free stuff."

"Free stuff?" Benia came behind Haruhi but Honey jumped in before she said anything.

"K-chan! You still have your ribbon in your hair." He said. Oh yeah that what I forgot. I felt the ribbon fall and he put his arms around my shoulders.

I blushed. "T-Thanks." I whispered. He giggled.

"I still think blue is your color." He whispered in my ear.

"Hm this is interesting isn't it sister Suzeron."

"Indeed Hinagiku." I looked up at the said girls as they suddenly grabbed me from Honey. "Are you in a relationship with this boy?" I blushed deeply and looked away. They gasped

"Didn't you hear us men are lowly especially one's like these. There only here fir one thing and one thing only." Hinagiku said

"It was interesting how he pulled you way when I kissed you. Sadly not on your beautiful lips." Benia said as she walked to me. "He hasn't kissed you?" I didn't say anything. "Good. Your lips will stay a virgin until you find an equal partner not of this kind. " She pointed dramatically at the host. She pulled up Haruhi to her. "Now that I know what gasps on here. We cant allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare there paper work and have them both transferred to the Zuka club!" My eyes widened and I shifted out of the girls hold as well as Haruhi.

"Just wait a minute will you. There seems to be some misunderstanding here. I mean you call sempai a halfer." I nodded

"Cause he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese." I looked at Honey anxiously. Your not helping!

"W-Well its not care to pick on the club because they don't have a thirty year history." I said

"We barely have any history. We were founded to years ago." Hikaru said.

"Yeah the boss created the club whenever he came to high school." Kaoru said. My eye twitched as I stared at them.

Haruhi sighed. "Be that as it may. Saying that there only here to satisfy them selves is wrong. I mean its not like there charging there guests or anything." I didn't nod for this one. With Kyoya here I really don't know.

"Well I wouldn't call it charge. Though we do have a point system. For the winning bids in our auction held at our website." I held my held my head as the raven haired boy spoke. "Check it out. Your used mechanical pencil just sold at 30,000 yen. Good for you."

"What!" She yelled as she went over to the computer. "But I thought I lost that pencil!" I frowned at him

"That's not cool." I said to him.

"We sold a few over things as well. Nothing big." My eyes widen nothing big to him could me another person's life. I looked at the screen. "A small note book with I believe the 'finding nemo' on the front. And a turtle key chain. See nothing big."

"W-What! I've been looking for these! I paid for both of those and believe it or not they weren't cheap! Why would you do that?" I yelled with a frown. I crossed my arms.

"Well together it sold for 90,000 yen. It seems people found it appealing that you owned such childish items." That made me angrier

"I didn't know you were taking money! Why didn't you tell us!?" Haruhi yelled

"Did you think we were working here as volunteers. While its not much because its not organized as an event. We happen to make a small profit."

"You cant take other peoples stuff that's stealing!"

"We didn't steal it you dropped that pencil on the floor." I turned to the twins. That only lead to more questions.

"How could I possibly drop my note book and my keychain that were both connected and in my bag!" I yelled. They didn't answer. Of course they didn't.

"Wah!" Tamaki yelled. "Please don't be mad. Its not like we were hiding it from you. Here you can have my pencil. See it has a cute teddy bear on it!"

"I don't want you pencil." She said. He looked at me hopefully. I frowned crossing my arms.

"No."

"How about this I'll tell you about my success and fondest memories."

"No offence sempai but I'm no interested in that information."

"No way." I repeated

"You poor dears. I cant believe they've been deceiving you like that." I kept my frown along with Haruhi.

"Hey why don't you just dump those losers and come with us."

"Hold on Hinagiku. These you maidens have had quite a day. We'll give you some time and come back tomorrow for your answer." I watched as they left the room. I'm so irritated. The fact that they took my stuff sold it online. didn't even bother to tell me about it and say it was no big deal!

"I better get going I have some thinking to do." Haruhi said in a deadly tone. I didn't blame her. She left the room. I stood there and looked at all of them of a moment then turned around.

"K-chan wait." Honey said as he took my arm. We stared at each other.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. Truthfully I wanted him to say no.

He loosened his hold. "Sorry."

I sighed. " Look... I'm going home. Bye...I guess" I walked out the door. Right now I'm annoyed and the host club is notorious for all I care.

OKAY! I know Kris just seems really mad but how would you like it if something you bought was taken from you and sold on the internet then no one told you. AND none of the money was given to you. So please review!


	17. The Gifts

thank you for the reviews follows and favorites.

Disclaimer: don't own.

I slowly walked up the apartment complex stairs with my school bag in one hand and groceries in the other. I felt bad for that man at the cash register he didn't deserve my hostile aura. I opened the door and walked in side with a sigh. How could a supposed good day turn so….annoying. Those Lobelia girls were so over whelming, loud and violent. Not to mention the fact that the host boys are thieves. Haruhi's pencil might have been taken but I really liked that key chain I got it at the aquarium back in America. Thinking about it made me a bit sad. I was starting to think about my family.

Sure I talk on the phone but I wish that I could see them. Yes even my loud mouthed sisters. My shoulders sagged as I set the stuff down in the kitchen and walked to my room. I glanced across to my aunts door. It was closed but her lights were on.

I guess she got off early. I shrugged and walked over to my spiders tank. "Hey bubbles I got you something." I dropped small fishes in there. I know it's weird but she likes them. I think there called minnows. I crouched down then tilted my head. "What's wrong?" She wasn't going over to the food. "Not hungry?" The tarantula crawled over to the corner of the tank. "Not feeling well huh? " I said with a sigh. "Yeah me neither I had kind of a bad day. Not really but…." I stared down at the insect for a moment.

I sighed rubbing a hand into my hair. "Argh. This is ridiculous." I got up away from the tank. "I'm talking to a spider about my problems." I laid down on my bed. I wish I could talk to some one. Bothering aunty with these kinds of problems would be stupid . I turned over on my side to look at the picture on my night stand. Sadness started to swell in my chest. It was a picture of the family in front of the bakery. Mom and dad were standing next to each other with loving smiles while the twins were hugging either side of me with wide grins. I had a light smile as well though you couldn't see my eyes behind my bangs. I subconsciously touched my hair

I brought my hand down and felt something wet. I was crying. I miss home. I know it's a late reaction but I really do miss home. I was fine at first with just talking on the phone every once in a while. But its hard to believe that a situation like this. Something that has nothing to do with it made me want to go back so badly Heck I even miss mom threats. Of course most of them were directed at the twins but I still miss it.

I miss dads soft toned voice even of he did know what to say he still tried cheering me up. I felt pressure on my eyes. Most of all I miss grandma. Which hurt me more. Because I know even if I were to go back to America I still wouldn't be able to see her. I brought my hands over my eyes. It wasn't even about the stuff that they took from me. I just miss home.

I let out a muffled cry into my bed. I'm so dramatic. I'm suppose to be tougher then this. Lately that hasn't been the case at all. I still have blotches of that bruise form when that guy kicked me. I'm afraid of the dark for Pete's sake.

Suddenly my aunt walked into the room. "Hey I'm making dinner are you hungry….." I turned my head away from her and hastily wiped my eyes of any evident tears.

"N-No its okay you can go head and eat with out me." I whispered. I don't want to bother her with stuff like this. She probably has better things to worry about. She was quiet then she came over and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said as she turned my shoulders so I was facing her. I looked into her blue emotionless eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sniffed. "I-Its nothing." She stared at me with a blank expression but even I could tell she wasn't convinced. "I'm fine really just thinking."

"About what?" She asked. I realized I slipped up and sighed.

"Just about school and stuff….and family." I whispered.

"Ah." She said in her usually apathetic tone. "I get it. Your home sick."

I gave a wry forced laugh. "I know stupid right and here I am crying about it." She put a hand on my shoulder making me look at her face again. She shook her head.

"Its not stupid." She paused a moment then got up and walked out the room. I sat there a bit confused. She came back a moment later with a picture in her hand. She handed it to me. I looked down at it. It was a photo of my mom and aunt Mina. Mom was smiling widely and aunty had her usual stoic look though it seemed like she was happy. They looked younger no older then eighteen. Then I realized.

"This is before you left for Japan." She nodded.

"That's the last picture we were in together." She said. But for once she actually sounded s bit sad.

I was silent. "Um." She looked back at me. "Why did you leave?"

She shrugged. "I thought Japan would be more interesting. It proved to be but…..it got lonely after a while."

" You got home sick too?" She nodded.

"I call them sometimes but it can get old. Not as fun." We looked at each other a moment I looked down at the picture again. I suddenly felt an arm go around me. My eye went a fraction wider. "Were family okay? You can talk to me. Even if its not very fun to listen to." I sighed at her last sentence. She's always thinking about how entertaining the situation will be to her. Definitely related to my mom.

"Thank you." I said

She nodded. We sat there a moment she then got up. "I'm going to make some food." She said as she walked over to the door. "You still not hungry." I nodded my head. "Kay? oh." I looked at her curiously. "Congrats on the boyfriend. I've heard something's. Sounds interesting enough. I want to meet him soon." And with that she left my room. My eyes were wide and my face was red. How could she know-

Then my eyes narrowed. Kyoya.

*next morning*

I don't feel right. I mean I'm not really angry anymore but I don't want to talk to any of the host members right now. The problem is two of them are in my class. Well I'm not really worried about one of them. *cough* Kyoya *cough*. Its Tamaki that I have to watch out for. Then there's a completely different section of problems. One of the host's is my boyfriend. That so weird to say of course I haven't told anyone outside of the club. And my aunt apparently.

I know Honey didn't take the stuff his self but he knew that the others did and that's just as wrong. Its like watch a robbery go on and you cheer the criminals on as they take the money out of the safe. I will eventually forgive them but I just not now.

When I walked into the school I checked around every corner to try and avoid all host members. That is my mission this morning. Its a pathetic mission but its mine. I managed to avoid everyone without even seeing them until I walked up stairs I spotted Mori. And wherever Mori is Honey is definitely close by. It was as if he could feel me standing there because he turned around and stared directly at me. I jumped and looked around for an escape route. He started walking toward me. I shifted around and turned around to run back down the stairs.

He suddenly took my shoulder. I looked up at him with a sweat drop. "Uh…."

"Are you coming after school?" He asked. I raised my brow at the question but nodded "Good." He left me with that. Then I heard a familiar high voice. I ran back down the stairs. Looks like I'll have to find another way to class.

*In class*

Why would Mori ask if I was coming? I mean I did get mad but…

Are they planning something? They usually are. Though the crazy plan maker is Tamaki. I glanced up from my paper to the blond in front of me. He looked like he was thinking pretty hard about something. Was he sad? No couldn't be. He would be sitting in the corner doing his emo thing. Regardless if class was going on or not. Which led me back to thinking. Are they planning something? Tamaki suddenly turned his head around to me. I jumped and turned my head to the girl next to me.

She blushed at my sudden stare. I awkwardly smiled and waved at her. She then turned completely red and looked ahead at the teacher. I tilted my head. I'm still not use to that. I'm not even sure what her name is. Mai or Mazarin something like that. I can never tell if they like me or they just don't want me looking at them. I sighed and looked forward.

*After school*

I walked down the hallway toward the music room. Today was stressful trying to avoid everyone. Though Kyoya wasn't so hard he didn't even bother to talk to me only right things down in his notebook. One day I will 'accidentally' look into that book of his. But I'm a little afraid about what I'm going to find. I glanced up to see Haruhi walking in front of me. I hurried ahead to catch up to her.

"Haruhi." I called. She turned around and stopped. I caught up to her and we walked again. We were silent until I up spoke again. "I have this weird feeling that the guys are planning something."

She looked at me with a raised brow. "Really?" I nod. "Well you are in class with Tamaki. It must always feel that way. He's always acting obnoxious." I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I guess your right but it was strange. Mori walked up to me this morning and asked if I was coming to club."

She looked at me a little curious. "That is king of strange."

"Were the twins acting strange?" I asked as we were getting closer to the music room.

She shrugged. "No different then usual Hm." We both silent questioned the matter. I stopped along with Haruhi when I saw three familiar girls. Why are they here again?

They turned one by one. "High young dove and maiden." When did I become a dove?

"We've come for your decision. Are you two prepared to leave?"

"Were ready to confront those ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all?"

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked

I nodded. "Yeah what do you mean?" They didn't seriously think that I was leaving ouran for there school did they? I mean was mad. I'm still kind of ticked off but not as much as before. Not to seriously leave ouran.

"You should come with us and go to school with your own kind." She took Haruhi by the hand and glided her along as the two other girls took my arms and swirled me around as we moved toward the music room. I was so dizzy I thought I saw a pink atmosphere. We stopped in front of the door I looked down at Haruhi as she did the same to me. She shrugged and I sighed as Benibara and Hinagiku opened the door. I stared into the dark room. I raised my brow. I saw outline of figures in the room as I squinted my eyes.

"Ouran~" One sang as they stood up. Then another repeated. They sounded like Hikaru and Kaoru. What exactly are they doing? The others repeated the same line in voice excluding Tamaki. I had a feeling something was up. Then the lights came on and I saw something I wasn't expecting. My eyes went wide everyone except for Mori were dressed like women.

"Ouran~" Tamaki rolled off his tongue.

"Welcomes you!" They chorused

My mind went blank. "My dear Haruhi, Kris darling your back." Tamaki said as he waltzed over to us in his dress and all. I just couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. Then suddenly Honey twirled over and stood in front of me. I looked down at him and blinked.

"Look K-chan I'm a princess now aren't I cute?" That's really awkward to answer considering I'm dating him.

"Ah! What is the meaning of this?" Benibara yelled. "Are you trying to make fun of women kind?"

"What?" Tamaki asked. "That's not it at all everything is going according to plan. Its granite to make even a crying child smile. it's the sweetie campaign!" He yelled while laughing very strangely. I stared at him while standing next to Haruhi and the Lobelia girls. "You ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia. So you might not know commoners are weak for free things. Haruhi, Kris you might be distracted by the Zuka club, but if you choose us. You not only get a host club of brothers but sisters as well. See this way you can enjoy feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that great?" He spun over to us. "Aren't I pretty?" He whispered.

The twins came over. "Were the Hitachin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?"

"I'm just teasing." Hikaru said as Kaoru laughed. I stared at them both. My mind is stuck. that's all I'm thinking right now. Suddenly Honey came up to us.

"Listen Haru-chan you can call me big sister from now on." What am I suppose to call you? He turned around and winked at me and skipped away.

Hm.

I noticed Mori and Kyoya. Its better that Mori wasn't in a dress I couldn't picture him in one. Kyoya didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to but the more I stared the more a bubbling feeling in my chest rose to my throat. I tried to shake it off and hold down the feeling. When Benibara yelled.

"Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Suddenly Haruhi let out a laugh. So she felt it to huh? I looked up at there surprised faces. I couldn't hold it in either out of everyone that was dressed like a women I think it suited Kyoya the best. I broke out into laughter as well. Once I started I found it difficult to stop.

"You guys are a bunch of goof balls but really?" Haruhi said between laughter. I sputtered up in another round of laughter when the twins and Honey chased her around. My knees felt weak and I fell back into Mori. I turned over to see Kyoya.

Mommy dearest.

Instead of laughing I started to snort, which usually sounded like a baby piglet. "Haha. T-that works!" I stuttered between breaths. He looked at me with a raised brow. I snorted again and laughed again as Mori held me up. I've only laughed like this one other time and that was back at home. Mori brought me to my feet.

"What's gotten into you guys." She asked as I coughed let out a giggle. So unlike me.

"Yeah why did you guys do this?"

"We did this because we don't want you two to leave the host club." Hikaru said. I looked at them in surprise. Well I guess I shouldn't expect any less from them I sighed then smiled.

"Well maiden and dove." She said I looked at Benibara. "Have you made you choice?"

"Yeah I have." Haruhi said as she got up. I glanced at her. "I think the idea of a girls school is great and your views are really unique but I really already knew I wasn't leaving ouran academy." They looked in surprised as she smiled.

"That goes for me to." They stared at me. I smiled. "I like this school. I came here to fore fill my own dreams. I've met interesting people and I don't want to leave….them just yet." I rubbed the back of my neck as I glanced over at the group of cross dressing boys over to Honey. He smiled at me knowingly. I blushed and turned as Tamaki cried.

"Wait a minute." He said. He walked over and pointed in Haruhi's face. "If you knew you weren't leaving then why did you two act so angry yesterday." I frowned in irritation.

"How would you feel if someone stole something of yours? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" The burnet yelled.

"And the note book wasn't written in and that key chain was given to me in America." I said with a said expression. He gave me a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." He said. He then took out his pencil. "But I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you said you didn't want it!"

We deadpanned. "That's right and I still don't want it." She mumbled.

"What am I going to do with a teddy bear pencil Tamaki?"

"Were not going to give upon you dove, maiden." We turned around to look at the girls. "I swear this to you some day we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do. We'll abolish the ouran host club!" She looked at me and I raised my brow. She took my shoulders. "Don't be fooled by this one dove." She said as she pointed to the Honey. Huh? "He may be small but he's still a man! don't succumb to his lustful wishes!" Honey has lustful wishes? She let me go as she held my chin and I backed away. "Until the rescue. Adue." She said as they twirled out of the room laughing until they slipped on banana peels in the hall.

I smiled a bit. The banana peels are on my side today. Suddenly Renge came threw the floor. "And so a new rival has appear. The Zuka club. What's going to happen next to our ouran club boys next? Hang in there boys! Don't give up!" she said as she eat a banana. What is she talking about? This isn't some sort of TV show….right?

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. "It's not your job to cook things up!" He slipped on a banana peel on the floor. I take it back. The banana's have started there attacks again.

*After club*

When all the craziness was done. Everyone started to leave. I decided to wait for Honey and Mori sempai Everyone was gone except for Tamaki, Mori and Honey. Speaking of which I saw the taller blond leaving the changing room. I waved over at him and he waved beck in his usual dramatic way and left. I shook my head and sighed. I heard foot steps behind me and saw Mori. I raised my brow.

He nodded to me and started to walk past. "Wait Mori sempai where are you going and where's Honey sempai?" He turned around

"Wait here." He walked on ahead. I blinked at him as he left threw the door. I sighed as I heard foot steps once again and saw Honey this time. There with a smile with his bag behind his back. "Hey….Mori sempai kind of left…." I trailed off.

He giggled. "Yeah I know. I said it was ok to leave." Oh…

"Well ok." I mumbled. We walked out the door. Everyone was leaving the school now. We were pretty much alone. I remembered what the dramatic Lobelia girl said. 'Lustful wishes' My face reddened. I shook my head. Honey isn't like that. I mean when we were in the jungle….Stop don't think about it! Before I knew we were at the stairs. I started down but realized Honey wasn't following and he was being quiet. I turned to view him fully.

"Um what's wrong?" I asked. He smiled once again which made me more curious. He walked down two more steps which made us at eye level.

"Nothing." He giggled. "Close your eyes and put out your hands." I blinked at him. "Ok? It's a surprise."

"Okay." I say. I closed my eyes and stretched out my hands. A moment later I felt soft fabric in my hands.. I opened my eyes to see a stuffed animal turtle. I stared like a child on Christmas. It was light green, wide light blue eyes, short arms and legs with a brown shells. "Honey sempai." I questioned

He looked at me excitedly. "Do you like it?"

I returned his excitement. "Yeah, this is nice!"

He giggled. "Good. I'm sorry about your turtles keychain and book. We should have asked. You had memories with it." He finished a bit sadly.

I sighed. "Its ok I know you didn't take it. This is really nice. Besides I can make new memories here with you in Japan." I smiled brightly as I looked at him. I couldn't help it. I've never gotten something like this from a boy before. I looked down at the turtle still smiling then looked up to him and blinked. He stared at me with a strange expression I haven't seen before. I tilted my head.

"K-chan?" He whispered

"Yeah?" I answered

"I want to give you something else."

"What is it?" I asked. He doesn't have to give me something else. This is nice.

"Its small just close your eyes ok?' He whispered. I hesitated. "Please?" He had wide eyes . I blushed and nodded. This must be important.

"Do I need to hold out my hands?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"No." He whispered. "You ready?" Ready for what?

"Yeah." I'm nervous and excited. What is it? Suddenly I felt him coming closer and closer. My heart started beating faster when he cupped my cheeks and brought his lips to mine. My eyes opened wide and my face when red. I almost dropped my turtle at the sudden contact. This is his present? it's not like its bad or that even disappointed I just…..don't know what to do. I awkwardly tried to kiss him back and he giggled against my lips making my blush deepen.

He kissed me again lightly once more and backed way with a flowery smile. "Was it ok?"

"Huh?' I blinked at him.

"Your present." He smile grew bringing his face close again.

"Y-Yes." I whispered. Averting my eyes attempting to bring down my blush

"K-chan?" He called looking at me a bit worried. "I'm sorry I took your first kiss without asking."

I waved my hands. "N-No No. I just wasn't expecting it. And….." I looked away. "I didn't know what to do…"

He smiled. "Well." He said as his smile grew. "That's ok. We can just practice until you do." My blush blew like a volcano. He said in such a innocent tone but I know what he meant. I couldn't say anything else I was tongue tied. He saw this and smiled and took my hand as we walked down stairs. ….both gifts were nice….

Please review!


End file.
